


流亡者预言

by luthien60



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-08
Updated: 2020-04-19
Packaged: 2020-08-13 01:41:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 23
Words: 67,519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20166052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luthien60/pseuds/luthien60





	1. Chapter 1

艾默里克目送埃斯蒂尼安走进大门的时候，心情还算不错。他一向喜欢大晴天，何况这是一个暖烘烘的春日。  
相反，埃斯蒂尼安的心情有点暴躁，任谁周一大清早被从被窝里拽起来告知你要去出差还不可以带家属，脸色都不会太好看。虽然他忘记了就算允许带家属艾默里克也不能跟他一起去，他们早已经分属不同的部队，很少再一起执行任务了。  
艾默里克看着埃斯蒂尼安站在扫描器面前不耐烦地等待着，就差伸手去拍它了。那黑黢黢的仪器滴了四声，语气平板地说道：“埃斯蒂尼安·龙血，A级哨兵，精神稳定，未受感染，允许通过。”他忽然想起埃斯蒂尼安以前的吐槽，A级要滴四声，浪费3.28秒，然后还要再说一遍A级哨兵，又浪费1.92秒，塔里别的不怎么擅长，就是擅长搞这些无意义的事情，有这闲工夫做点什么不好？  
进入门内的哨兵没回头，只挥了挥手，艾默里克明知他看不到，也还是挥了挥手，同时心说5秒对能够在这个时间内打空一发弹夹的埃斯蒂尼安来说确实很长，但对于其他人来说可能都没有什么感觉，顶级哨兵对时间的敏感度普通人根本难以想象。  
所以他们要承受的精神重压，也是艾默里克这样的普通人无法想象的。  
好在自己十几年前就已经接受了这个现实。  
埃斯蒂尼安走进了停机坪，艾默里克也转身朝研究所走去，研究所门口的扫描器型号更老，声音里都带着电流：“艾默里克·博——滋啦——雷尔，B级——滋啦——研究员，未受感染，允许——滋啦——通——滋啦——过。”  
艾默里克忍住了没像埃斯蒂尼安那样伸出手去猛拍仪器。拨给研究所的经费一年比一年少，实验室里的耗材都是烧钱的玩意儿，他们没钱买新的扫描器。想到这个就头痛的艾默里克又想起了下周还要去跟经费委员会吵架，头不禁更痛了。  
研究所的内部结构设计很不合理，档案室设在入口，往深处走是实验室，最深处才是办公室。埃斯蒂尼安曾经吐槽是不是大灾变正好把世界上所有的靠谱建筑师都辐射死了，这个学科从此绝了种，塔里只好抓了个玩积木的来设计新建筑物？  
路过档案室的艾默里克顿住了脚步，虽然研究所这几年山河日下，但是这里的档案室确实保存着人类自大灾变以后四百多年来几乎全部的历史记录。当时在物资和能源极度匮乏的情况下，临时成立的委员会为了避免残留辐射对电子数据存储的不良影响，仍然选择了使用物理介质保存历史，四百多年来从未中断，使用的介质也从一代进化到了四代强化纸。为了保证安全，能借阅的人员级别也一提再提，现在B级研究员已经是能够借阅的最低级别了。  
鬼使神差地他刷开了档案室的门，站在查询台前敲出了觉醒年龄这几个字，查询台瞬间给出了上千个结果，于是艾默里克又加上了向导和最晚两个关键词，将结果缩小到了十一个。机械臂将十一份强化玻璃中夹着的档案依次放入投影台，艾默里克快速地扫过，碧蓝的瞳孔微微一缩，不易察觉地叹了口气。  
此时手腕传来滴一声，随即是埃斯蒂尼安的声音：“我上飞机了。”艾默里克微笑了一下，这个人被他教育了大约有上百次才终于学会了报告自己的动向。  
心情稍微变好了一点的研究员一丝不苟地换上全套防辐射装备，推开实验室大门跟同事们打了个招呼。

埃斯蒂尼安落地了以后忽然反应过来，塔里为什么叫他来“出差”而不是“执行任务”。哨兵的心情顿时恶劣到了极点。无论是哪个时代，灾变前还是后，联结指导这种全部人生就是用来把别人凑作堆的存在都不太讨人喜欢，而一个你已经见过千八百次，也拒绝过千八百次的联结指导的讨厌程度更是直线破表，让埃斯蒂尼安开始怀疑自己下了飞机接受扫描的时候还能不能被评为“精神稳定”。  
这种怀疑在他看到联结指导的桌子旁边坐着五个，而不是一个，整整五个向导的时候成为了事实，他在玻璃门外触发了警报，那个傻逼兮兮的扫描器尖叫着“不稳定哨兵——不稳定哨兵——！”刺穿了他的耳膜，让他恨不能一拳砸烂这个玩意儿。但五道精神触角同时向他试探过来，让埃斯蒂尼安全身鸡皮疙瘩都炸了起来，他几乎是立刻就竖立起了精神壁垒，将那些试探的触角全部阻挡在精神图景之外。  
门里的向导们露出了几乎一模一样的困惑表情。  
从来没见过一个需要疏导的哨兵主动对向导竖立精神壁垒，这种行为甚至不需要写进哨兵行为规则里，谁会不知道这是半自杀行径呢？但眼前这个顶级哨兵就是毫不留情地将他们拒绝了，宁可忍受情绪过载也不让他们触到他的精神图景分毫。  
埃斯蒂尼安一掌拍烂了不肯安静的扫描器。  
尖叫声消失的同时他就恢复了正常，睁开眼看到目瞪口呆的向导们在玻璃门前站成一排，心里更加烦躁了。他头也不回地往停机坪走去，身后联结指导追了出来，苦口婆心地劝说：  
“你先别走，你真的不能这样继续下去了，这次我们给你挑的都是高级向导，最低也是C+级别，绝对有跟你匹配度够高的，你不能走，你这是违反命令！”  
埃斯蒂尼安翻了个白眼：“还有别的事吗？”  
指导一边示意飞行员关闭舱门，一边语速极快地说：“其实不瞒你说，这里面真的有跟你匹配度83的向导，塔里好几年都没有出现过这么高的匹配度了，你一定要尝试一——”  
“等等，你们怎么做的匹配度测试？”埃斯蒂尼安忽然站住了脚步，语气冰冷的问道：“你们偷采了我的血样？”  
指导摊了摊手：“先别说偷不偷采——”  
“别说废话！你们从哪里拿的我的血样？！”白发的哨兵几乎在低吼，指导的脾气也上来了，吼道：“别以为你级别高就怎么样！你早就过了强制匹配的年纪了！要不是塔里看你确实有能力，你以为你能自由多久？！塔里也是为你好！”  
他说着挥了挥手，埃斯蒂尼安敏锐地觉察到了四周高塔上忽然上膛的麻醉射线，看来塔里这次是动了真格，一定要让他接受一个分配的向导了。  
哨兵的手习惯性地向身后摸了一下，这才想起因为不是执行任务，他身上没有带着武器。埃斯蒂尼安沉默片刻，稍微放松了身体。  
“我可以做测试。”  
“但是，我也要测试他们。”  
“如果他们有人能突破我的精神壁垒，我就接受。”  
“可以。”联结指导松了口气，他听说过埃斯蒂尼安会对塔里分配的向导竖立壁垒来逃避被强制匹配，但是与战斗力和敏感度的压迫相同，在精神力量上向导对哨兵具有压倒性的优势，哨兵天生就无法拒绝向导进入自己的精神图景，就算埃斯蒂尼安是个百年一见的天才，他说到底还是一个哨兵，只要是哨兵，就很难抗拒自己的本能。  
虽然联结指导自己也是B级向导，但已经匹配的他刚才并没有向埃斯蒂尼安释放触角。他不知道的是刚才那一瞬间埃斯蒂尼安已经完全拒绝了包括那名匹配度83的向导在内的所有候选人对自己的试探。  
白发的哨兵知道五道麻醉射线一直锁定着自己，干脆率先迈开步子往回走，向导们呆呆地看着这名奇怪的哨兵走过玻璃门，漫不经心地向他们伸出手：  
“埃斯蒂尼安·龙血。”他握住第一个向导的手，“你们可以把我当做敌人攻击，谁能突破我的壁垒，我就接受谁做我的向导。”

消息传到研究所这里时，没人有心情去看军区日报。  
研究所现在一共只有十一个人，除了所长以外，一名A级，两名B级，四名C级和三名D级，一个萝卜一个坑，少了谁日常都可能玩不转，艾默里克倒下以后所有人更是忙得像陀螺一样，就差飞起来了。  
艾默里克对此全然不知。  
埃斯蒂尼安出差的第二天他突发高烧昏迷，在实验室里直挺挺地倒了下去，砸坏了一支精密悬浮臂的同时把自己的头盔撞瘪了，幸好研究所虽然缺钱倒还不至于在隔离服上偷工减料，高强度材料没有破裂，只是挤压到了他的头，造成了一点轻微脑震荡。  
这件事没有掀起太大波澜，同事们把他送到医院后被告知应该只是过劳导致的突发疾病，休养几天就会好，于是艾默里克被留院观察，安排在普通病房里。  
光来探视的时候是第三天晚上，与埃斯蒂尼安同级又师出同门的哨兵戳亮了自己手腕上的通讯器，给病人看二版头条。  
“师兄这次估计麻烦了，塔里下了死命令要给他强制匹配，结果他对向导们竖起精神壁垒，竟然没有一个人能突破。”光皱着眉，“他这样多久了？艾默里克你可能不知道，哨兵封闭自己的精神图景有多危险，何况还是他这样级别的哨兵……他们不会允许再出现暴走的A级哨兵的……总之现在他已经回到这边了，但是塔里关了他的禁闭。”  
艾默里克没说话，这个问题已经不是一天两天，甚至不是一年两年了。自从埃斯蒂尼安十二岁觉醒哨兵能力以后，塔里从来没有间断过给他寻找合适的向导，在埃斯蒂尼安满二十岁以后的这几年更是变本加厉，失控的哨兵实在太危险了，塔绝对不能冒这个风险。艾默里克都怀疑要不是埃斯蒂尼安的级别着实太高，塔可能早就派出抹除部队永绝后患了。  
这也是艾默里克同意替联结指导采集埃斯蒂尼安血样的原因。  
他确实，需要一个向导。  
艾默里克闭了闭眼，那十一份档案上的数字又依次浮现在眼前。  
“……发现哨兵向导能力以来，最晚觉醒年龄一般出现在十七岁以前……”  
“……载最晚向导觉醒年龄为十九岁……”  
“……第四军区报道一名C级向导突破有史以来最晚觉醒年龄，在二十岁生日当日觉醒……”  
“……研究员称虽然有一名半向导在二十一岁时觉醒，但这属于孤例，仍旧鼓励超过十七岁还未觉醒的民众向其他方向发展……”  
“……最新研究称最晚觉醒年龄或可至二十二岁，学界爆发激烈争执，研究者被发现数据作假，吊销资格……”  
“……觉醒年龄越早，能力越强，晚于十七岁最晚觉醒年龄的向导均为C以下评级……”  
艾默里克·博雷尔，生于灾变纪年471年，现年26岁。


	2. Chapter 2

光走的时候很不放心。同样身为顶级哨兵，他太理解埃斯蒂尼安现在的状态了，一个高级别的哨兵觉醒十四年没有匹配向导，这几乎是不可想象的事情。对于塔来说，埃斯蒂尼安就像是一个每天都在燃烧掉一截引线的炸弹，还是一旦引爆就能炸掉半个军区的那种炸弹。难怪他们无论如何也要硬塞给埃斯蒂尼安一个向导，就算向导远比哨兵珍稀，塔里也冒不起再经受一次A级哨兵暴走的风险了。

而高度发达的感官告诉他艾默里克也不太正常。青年看似不过是发了个烧，但光敏锐的嗅觉告诉他，艾默里克身上有一些东西正在变化。他关上房门时担忧地看了一眼半睡着了的青年，想了想，戳开了通讯器里的第一个名字。

“奥尔什方？”

通讯器里传来他向导快活的声音：“挚友！艾默里克怎么样？还好吗？”

只是听到自家向导的声音就让光觉得一阵安心，他一边匆匆朝医院门口走去，一边问道：

“他还好。我想问问你，你当年觉醒的时候是什么样？有什么特殊反应？”

“觉醒啊，我记不太清了诶。”通讯器那头的青年想了想，又说道：“我是在睡梦中觉醒的，醒来就看到啾啾停在我枕头上，然后就能感受到自己的精神触角了。”

“那你在塔里培训的时候有没有听说过有人觉醒的时候会昏迷发烧？”

“哨兵还是向导？一般都不会的，哨兵觉醒的时候可能会头痛，这个你也知道，信息过载嘛，但是向导觉醒都很自然的，我训练的时候一个班二十个人，有十七个都是晚上睡着的时候觉醒的呢。”青年说完又问道，“挚友你怎么了？听起来很不安。出了什么事吗？”

“没什么。大概是我想多了吧。”光又问道，“你看了我师兄的新闻吗？他又被关禁闭了。”

“嗯，听说联结指导那边气疯了，我有点担心再这样下去塔里会采取强硬手段。”

“强制结合吗……之前就听说有提案，不过被——”

“挚友，回来再说吧，我就在家。”奥尔什方非常罕见地打断了光的话，哨兵这才反应过来自己还在外面，通讯器也不是什么很难监听的设备，不是说这种敏感话题的地方。

“好，我就回来。”光挂断了通讯，在医院门口侧身让了让，把抬着一张病床的工作人员让进门内。他不用看也知道又是一个没有及时疏导的哨兵，他的声音已经很微弱了，抓着医生的胳膊哽咽着求他帮帮自己，医生安慰他向导就在赶来的路上，再坚持一下就可以了。

那个哨兵忽然哭嚎起来，撕心裂肺似的：“没有的！不会有的！你们只会把我关在那里！什么人都不会来的！没有！”他喊到一半又像是受不了自己这么撕裂的声音似的捂住了耳朵，哽咽道：“我想要向导素……没有向导素镇定剂也行……给我镇定剂吧……”

光不忍心地扭过了头，哨兵都知道如果说人工向导素是止痛片而已，那作为向导素类似物而被合成的镇定剂就更像毒品，它能暂时性地稳定哨兵的精神，但依赖性之强几乎无法戒断，使用这个上瘾的哨兵平均存活时间只有三到五年而已。

但他什么也做不了。

躺在床上的艾默里克睡得很不安稳。

他已经很久没生过病了，虽然还在作战部队的时候，也偶然会因为受伤躺进医院，但大部分时候他来到病房都是为了照顾又受伤了的埃斯蒂尼安。包括他偷偷替联结指导采集埃斯蒂尼安的血样，也是趁着两周以前哨兵因为出任务被变异鳄鱼扫到小腿而不得不在医院呆了两天接受检查的时候做的。

艾默里克还很清楚地记得指导的原话：“你也知道的，没有向导的哨兵几乎活不过三十岁，我知道你们关系好，也猜得到埃斯蒂尼安是怎么想的，但是你想想吧，他再强又能坚持多久？”

他也曾试图劝过，但埃斯蒂尼安只用一句话就把他堵了回来：“没有向导我也能报仇。再说让别人看我的脑子，翻来捡去的，想想都恶心。”

艾默里克咽回了没法问出口的话。

那时他忽然想起少年时候，他和埃斯蒂尼安都还是孩子，小小的哨兵刚刚觉醒不久，还弄不太清楚什么觉醒，什么精神图景，什么信息过载，只是单纯为了自己能跳得更高跑得更快而感到愉悦。艾默里克抬头望着单手挂在门框上做引体向上的小哨兵，羡慕地说：“真好呀，我也想当哨兵！”

在空中换了一只手继续做引体的埃斯蒂尼安答道：“那你就可以跟我一起去训练了。我今天去上课，才知道原来还有一种觉醒者叫向导，他们说哨兵都需要一个向导。”

做完一组训练的小少年轻巧地落到地上，白色的头发长得有点长了，汗津津地贴在他脖子里：“师父说哨兵和向导，除了死亡什么都不能让他们分离。”

小小的艾默里克也试图跳起来抓住门框，但他没有那么好的弹跳力，只好悻悻然放弃。埃斯蒂尼安半蹲下来，指指自己的肩膀：“你踩着我就够得到了。”

艾默里克摇了摇头，把他从地上拉起来，两个人一起走向宿舍，这整栋楼都是十三四岁还没觉醒或者刚刚觉醒的孩子，自由活动的时间里吵闹得几乎能翻天——

而埃斯蒂尼安确信自己听到了一句很小声又很坚定的：

“那我想做你的向导。”

自那以后已经过去了十四年。十九岁的时候埃斯蒂尼安被评为A级哨兵，而艾默里克加入了预备军。塔里常年缺乏人手，哨兵部队经常和预备军一起打散执行任务，大部分时候是一到两对哨兵向导搭档带领一支十人小队。但埃斯蒂尼安一直非常排斥队伍里有向导，哪怕是临时配备的战场医师也不行，他拒绝被任何人梳理，宁可竖起屏障独自消化过载的信息也不肯对任何人——包括后来成为他们的朋友的奥尔什方——敞开精神图景。

艾默里克一直不敢去想这到底是为什么。

三年后埃斯蒂尼安晋升为A+级别，除了享有一切A级哨兵待遇之外，还分到了一套远离宿舍区的小房子。虽然是福利，但毫无疑问也是白塔的防范措施，他已经渐渐变成一个行走在军区里的不定时炸弹，最好还是放置在远离人群的位置。

这时艾默里克也已经从预备军退役，考入了辐射研究所。巧合的是研究所离埃斯蒂尼安的房子很近，于是艾默里克买了埃斯蒂尼安隔壁的房子，与他当起了邻居。

“你要不，算了。”埃斯蒂尼安听说他买了隔壁的房子以后，抱着胳膊话只说了一半。这对嘴上一向不饶人的哨兵来说简直千载难逢，艾默里克听出了他没说完的后半截，碧蓝色的眼睛闪烁了一下，终究没有接话。

此时他梦里的埃斯蒂尼安也抱着胳膊，问了他一个现实中的埃斯蒂尼安从来没有问过，也从来不打算问的问题。

“艾默里克，你还会觉醒当我的向导吗？”

艾默里克的眼皮颤动了，他害怕这个问题已经太久，不知道要怎样回答。这当然不是他的错——史料记载觉醒者能力来自先人的基因编辑技术，后来因为大灾变这项技术已经失传，现在的觉醒者只能靠遗传。但能力的遗传并无规律，福尔唐家几乎全家都是C+以上的哨兵，奥尔什方却是一个罕见的B级向导，而有些三四代人都没有人觉醒的家族，却会在某一代忽然出现一个顶级觉醒者。

艾默里克在梦中乱七八糟的想，如果真是遗传就好了，他基因学的生父可是一个A级向导。虽然这个生父自从他十九岁加入预备军就再也没有关注过他。

“你还会觉醒吗？”

那个埃斯蒂尼安不依不饶地问。

艾默里克只能回答以沉默。

“你还会觉醒吗？”

“会吗？”

他逼问得太紧，艾默里克在梦里向后退了一步，咬着牙摇了摇头。

“就算现在我觉醒了，也最多是个伴侣，对你没有用的。”

霎时梦境倾覆，洪流恣意。艾默里克明明只后退了一步，却仰面翻落下了万丈深渊，风声呼啸至撕裂听觉，而天空尽头开始龟裂一般破碎，像是一个巨大透明的淡蓝色蛋壳被初生雏鸟啄开，然后洪水倒灌过穹顶，汇入蛋壳外无边无际的银河。

艾默里克漂浮在这连通天际的洪流之中，用尽一切力量向四周张望，寻找刚才还在他面前向他发问的埃斯蒂尼安。

他不在这里，他失望了，他离开了。

但是不对的。真正的埃斯蒂尼安不会问出那个问题。艾默里克心想。埃斯蒂尼安是一个温柔的人啊。

艾默里克坐在洪水拍击出的雪白浪花之上漫无目的地漂流。这水流卷过了许多模模糊糊的影子，他们在水面上挣扎沉浮，但没有一个是他在找的人。不知道漂流了多久，他忽然发现有一个白色的人形影影绰绰地闪现在远方，他没有挣扎，而是站立在浪头上面，好像也在寻找着什么人。直觉告诉他那才是真正的埃斯蒂尼安，艾默里克拼命呼喊但对方毫无反应，他焦急地想要跃下浪头，却发现这水流似乎在听从他的意志，载着他朝埃斯蒂尼安奔去。


	3. Chapter 3

禁闭室居然还搞了新的装修。埃斯蒂尼安环顾了一圈崭新的铁门铁窗铁栅栏，看到上面还刷了据说最有助于稳定情绪的米黄色，在心里吐槽道。  
他对这个地方太熟悉了，自从他十二岁来到塔的核心，这个地方他隔三差五就要造访一下，最长的一次他在这里面呆了一个月。老实讲其实并不算难熬，埃斯蒂尼安本来就是一个对生活要求很低的人，禁闭室怎么说都一天管三顿饭，虽然都是水煮杂交萝卜之类的东西，不过量管够。只是那个月他原本说好了送艾默里克去大学报到，艾默里克十六岁了，没有一点要觉醒的征兆，少年不想再等，考上了辐射基因学的特招班，计划用三年时间读完学位。  
可惜没来得及跟艾默里克交代他到底又犯了哪条军规就被关了进来，通讯器收走了，连传话的人都没找到。他在禁闭室大脑放空地蹲了半个月，蹲到后面都有点心如止水了，结果有天月黑风高，也不知道哪个倒霉鬼触发了B级警报，连禁闭室的守卫都去帮忙。守卫刚走他就听到放食物的窗口有人叫他。  
声音熟悉得可怕。  
“……我可真是没想到，你是上学的时候没胡闹过，现在找补吗？”埃斯蒂尼安目瞪口呆地看着艾默里克的小半张脸出现在窗口后面。  
黑发的少年塞进来一个纸包，又问他：“你这次到底要关多久？”  
“说是一个月吧。”  
“……”艾默里克沉默了片刻，“这次是五条起步？”  
“可能不止吧，你也知道我从来也没记住过那些守则。”埃斯蒂尼安接过纸包，里面竟然是些食物，他不禁有点想笑，从小循规蹈矩长大的孩子从来没进过禁闭室，怕是听信了什么不靠谱的传言，以为他在里面忍饥挨饿。白发少年咬了口饼干，竟然还是黄油曲奇。  
“你吃吧，我去报到之前再想个办法来看你一次，有什么特别想吃的吗？”艾默里克说。  
埃斯蒂尼安趴到窗口上，跟艾默里克看了个眼对眼。周围太黑了，禁闭室里只有床头一个茶杯大的灯泡有点光亮，黑暗里窗外那双蓝眼睛只泛着一点儿光，像是两颗墨蓝色的水晶珠子。  
“不用想办法，你胆儿再大点，多呆几分钟，就能进来跟我关一起了。”  
艾默里克挺认真地回答他：“这是哨兵专用的禁闭室，就算要关我也不会跟你关一起的。”  
“……你别再来了，我没挨饿。”埃斯蒂尼安说，“吃得还挺好的，别为了这点事搞什么假警报，不值当。”  
他原以为艾默里克会恍然大悟，从此对禁闭室有全新的认知，没想到少年忽然伸进来一只手，他猝不及防被摸到了脸，哨兵的本能立刻反应，但埃斯蒂尼安硬生生控制住了没有躲，还拍了拍艾默里克的手背，示意自己没事。  
“那挺好。”艾默里克说，“没有瘦。我走啦。”  
十年后的埃斯蒂尼安躺在床上，想起这段往事的时候不自觉看了看那个窗口。当时他们都小，艾默里克的胳膊还能从两根铁栏杆之间伸过来，现在呢？埃斯蒂尼安平展展躺着，小腿足有一半在床外面挂着。  
原来已经十年了。  
那时候艾默里克还偷偷跟他说过，大学里说不定能找到催化觉醒的方法呢，他知道有人十九岁还觉醒成了C+级的向导，要是真的在大学里觉醒了，他就退学回来跟埃斯蒂尼安一起服役。  
埃斯蒂尼安心想，如果艾默里克真像他当时表现出来的那样是个无可救药的乐天派倒也好了，可是那家伙明明是个要命的现实主义者，以为自己离开第一军区去上大学，就能让埃斯蒂尼安走出去认识些新朋友，找到个合适的向导。  
十年了，这个人一点都没变。  
就好像埃斯蒂尼安关进禁闭室以后忽然想明白是谁偷采了他的血样一样。除了艾默里克还能有谁呢？就算在最沉的睡梦中也不可能有人接近他周围三米而他毫无所觉，只除了艾默里克，他在黑发青年的臂弯中才最易陷入无梦的酣眠。艾默里克只需要刺破手指取一滴鲜血，那点伤口在他身上根本不会有任何存在感。  
明白了又怎么样呢，他当然不会因为这个生艾默里克的气，黑发青年有他的想法，埃斯蒂尼安也有自己的。  
禁闭室的床完全符合标准，不会触发他敏感触觉上丝毫的不适，埃斯蒂尼安换了个姿势蜷起双腿，好歹让小腿也有个地方搁一搁了。他扫了一眼时间，是深夜两点十七分。  
很远的地方似乎有些骚动，几片灯光明明灭灭，仿佛是医院的方向，但埃斯蒂尼安懒得去管。大概又是哪个失控哨兵的问题吧，向导的觉醒率年年下降，哨兵反而有所增加，这种事是越来越多了。上个月艾默里克他们研究所还发了一个通告警告不要滥用向导素类似物，什么同构异形体也被发现有成瘾性之类……  
埃斯蒂尼安半睡过去，睡得不怎么安稳，他的房子跟艾默里克的是栋联排别墅的左右两户，卧室中间只隔着一堵墙，他能听到艾默里克踩在地毯上的脚步声，甚至在厨房洗碗的水声。但禁闭室非常隔音，一旦睡着几乎听不到声响，这反而让听觉极度敏感的哨兵有些烦躁。  
梦境里更加不安稳，他又梦到那一天。与往常一样，梦境里丢失了许多时间片段和细节，他还是怎么都想不起弟弟是被谁抓走的，那个人一会儿像是森林流亡者一样有着畸变的身体，一会儿又像是苔原流亡者那样有着金属制成的关节，甚至有一会儿，他觉得那个人穿着的制服非常眼熟，上面的标记像极了代表第三军区的盾——  
该死的，他能想起那么多细节，因为远离塔的核心部分而遭受了轻量辐射的植物长出了畸变果实，家里房顶的防辐射板坏了，破出的洞像个拳头，前几年一起玩的孩子觉醒了向导能力，全家人都被接到了“中心”，留下空荡荡的一栋房子很快就坍塌了一半——该死的，这些没用的东西挤占了他的记忆，却没给那些最关键的，最重要的记忆留出位置。他怎么都想不起杀死他父母的流亡者长什么样子，也想不起带走他弟弟的人是谁。  
他徒然地在荒野上行走，全然没有目标，然后他陷入了柔软的流沙，那沙子不容抗拒地将他吞没，灭顶的一瞬间他感觉世界颠倒了过来，汹涌的洪水冲击过脚下却没有淹没他，反而将他托起在浪头上，随波送向远方。  
然后他听到有人呼唤他。  
声音熟悉得可怕。  
埃斯蒂尼安猛地从睡眠中脱离，远处已经不再是明明灭灭的几片，而是灯火通明，白塔之上最顶端也亮起了光，这是从来没有过的事。埃斯蒂尼安满身冷汗地坐在床边，手指抓住了冰冷的栏杆。  
发生了什么……他原以为只是做梦，但他脑子里那声熟悉的呼唤明明还在回响，不知怎的，他无法对这个试探的声音构建精神壁垒，它不是向导所释放的精神触角，无法交流，也丝毫不带有治愈和安抚的意味，只是执着地呼唤着，尽其所能地扩散向远方，钻探入精神图景的最深处寻找它的目标。  
他也完全不想拒绝这个呼唤。  
它听起来压抑极了，像是在地底束缚了千年方才脱离，又恐惧又莽撞地寻找着，将不是它目标的存在一视同仁地淹没过去。埃斯蒂尼安几乎看到了那些在洪流一样的精神力量中沉沉浮浮的人们，他有些恐惧自己也被这洪流淹没，可是内心深处有声音在说：  
“不会的，你刚才就站在那个浪头上。”  
埃斯蒂尼安摇了摇头，这感觉太过真实，让他一时无法分辨自己到底是在洪水中还是在这个小小的禁闭室里。哨兵猛地一拳砸到门上，冲外面的守卫吼道：“外边怎么了？为什么这么亮？”  
没有回答。  
他勉强扶着头，走到窗边尽力向外看，发现两个守卫都痛苦地蜷缩在地上，明显是哨兵精神图景被攻击，感官完全失衡的样子。埃斯蒂尼安心中的怀疑越来越大，他终于忍受不了那个执着的呼唤声，用尽全力抓住强化金属制成的门锁把手用力逆时针一拧，硬生生将高强度的金属块拧得变了形，然后猛地将全身力量撞在门上，锁舌失去卡扣，他一个踉跄跌出了门外。  
一片混乱。  
这是塔的核心区域，几乎全部都是觉醒者，这时他们都在往远离核心的方向转移，丧失行动能力的几乎都是哨兵，少部分已经结合的蜷缩在向导怀里发抖，大部分人只能抱着头喝下每个人身上都配发的向导素制剂，再踉跄着往外围逃去。  
埃斯蒂尼安在这一片混乱之中朝事故的中心奔去。  
没人顾得上管他，平时在军区内用来代步的小型陆空两用车上挤满了人，每一辆都开足功率向反方向行驶，埃斯蒂尼安只能靠双腿奔跑，越到中心区域人越稀疏，等他到达医院门口的时候，周围已经一个人都没有了。  
但他似乎完全知道应该去哪里。  
普通非感染病房的203室，靠窗的那个床位。


	4. Chapter 4

强烈的幻视让爬一层楼梯这个简单的动作都困难重重，埃斯蒂尼安眼前一会儿是医院白色带黑金反光条的台阶，一会儿却是波涛汹涌的大海，艾默里克释放的精神浪潮似乎击穿了现实与精神图景之间的壁垒，再加上哨兵的感官无比敏锐，埃斯蒂尼安很难想象如果艾默里克是蓄意要攻击某个人，对方会痛苦到何等地步。  
但属于他的那条路上却风声和缓，像是红海随着摩西的动作划开两半，为被选中的人指引通向终点的道路。  
埃斯蒂尼安生平第一次丧失了对时间的感官，他不知道自己究竟是用了半分钟还是半个世纪才爬到二楼，找到那个位于角落的病房。房门自然是上着锁的，这对埃斯蒂尼安来说毫无障碍，他轻易踹开了夹着钢板的隔离门，却在进门一瞬间有点迟疑。  
艾默里克现在是什么样子。  
有记载的向导失控四百多年来不超过五次，其中没有任何一次达到了这个烈度，禁闭室和医院相隔足有两公里远，也就是说以医院为圆心，方圆两公里都被强烈震荡，这其中还包括常年开启着一级反精神波障壁的白塔自身，而且，医院本身就有着仅次于白塔的反向障壁——为了控制觉醒者暴走造成的破坏。  
这简直超过了一个个体能释放精神能量的上限，而这种无控制的释放，常常代表着极度的耗竭。  
终究只迟疑了一瞬间，那个熟悉的人影已经进入视野，医院昏暗的灯光下，他的轮廓却非常清晰。  
黑发青年规规矩矩地躺在床上，像是睡着了。埃斯蒂尼安晃眼间觉得他仿佛是一个沉睡在水中的幽灵，无质却有形的波浪轻柔地托举着他。埃斯蒂尼安不自觉伸开手臂做了个拨水的动作，身体却因为前倾险些失衡，他跌撞到黑发青年的床边，伸出的手握住了病人放在被子外面，瘦削的手腕。  
皮肤相触的刹那间，击破精神与现实壁垒的海浪尽皆平息，那股震荡了整个白塔的精神波像是碎在空中的泡沫一般瞬间了无痕迹。埃斯蒂尼安眼前亦真亦幻的景象也固定下来，他看着黑发青年沉睡中的脸，叹了口气：“你可真是——我来啦。”  
在他放松下来的时候，那只被他握住的手忽然反手抓了上来，快极了，快到连反应速度可以毫秒计算的哨兵都猝不及防，他似乎永远无法躲开艾默里克的碰触，随即透过这一点紧紧相贴的皮肤，一根精神触角像是春天萌发的，第一根常春藤的绿蔓，轻柔地探入埃斯蒂尼安的精神图景中。  
它几乎算是拘谨的。不是每一个向导都这样谨慎温和，尤其是刚刚觉醒不久的向导。但它不同，它天然带着温柔多情，好像在问我可以进来吗？我走了很久才找到你，想让你看看我的样子。  
埃斯蒂尼安并不是从来没有接受过疏导，在每个哨兵刚刚觉醒的时候，都会被统一安排接受老师的疏导，好让他们熟悉向导的特质，知道该对什么敞开壁垒。绝大多数的哨兵对疏导的渴求都是刻写在基因里的，被疏导过的少年们一生都会记得那种宁静清爽的感觉，这种记忆会让他们主动去追逐向导，并为了再次获得奖励献上自己的忠诚。  
埃斯蒂尼安则将被疏导形容为好像被人扒开脑子拿水管冲了一遍。  
他这么跟艾默里克说的时候，小少年摸摸他的头，担忧地问那要是我当你的向导，你也这么讨厌被疏导吗？  
当时年幼又嘴硬的小哨兵眨了眨眼，转身哼了一声：“你的话，我应该可以忍。”  
现在他发现怎么会是忍耐呢？他明明渴望得在发抖，从那根触角探进他精神图景的一瞬间他就自动地卸下了精神壁垒，任凭对方在其中漫步畅游，从前被疏导时那种被窥探的感觉则根本没有发生，他只觉得对方所及之处顽石崩解，凝冰融化，那些压在他神经之上日积月累成顽疾的重担被轻巧地化消，连指尖都暖洋洋的，让他几乎要叹息了。  
艾默里克的触角还在往深处走去，它从未到达过别人的精神世界，也不知道自己在往什么地方深入。埃斯蒂尼安无力阻止它——甚至想不起应该阻止它，受过完整训练的哨兵当然知道深层图景绝对不能轻易被窥探，那是他，埃斯蒂尼安，的本质。  
有多少强大的哨兵因为无意中暴露了深层图景而永远陷入了迷失当中？又有多少人能够有这样的自信，把“自我”全然展示出来以后仍然有资格被爱，被保护？何况就算是受过严格训练的向导也不能保证自己能够从深层图景中全身而退，与一般意义上的精神图景不同，没有人在这里有特权，哪怕是结合过的向导，也全然受制于人类剥离一切教养，伪装，信条和克制之后的本性。  
艾默里克的精神触角在深层图景中显现了本体。黑发蓝眼的青年看着面前这个四肢被钉在玻璃柱上的埃斯蒂尼安，伸出手触摸了血污凝结的地方。  
现实中的哨兵发出了无声的嘶吼。  
不是因为愤怒，也不是因为恐惧，那是活生生将一根生锈的钉子从血肉里拔离的感觉，痛吗？痛到了极点，但同样也是解脱。  
艾默里克不知什么时候醒了，轻缓地将伏在自己床边的哨兵拉上来，然后吻了他。

白塔的反精神波屏障开到最大功率，让整个塔里的人都有点精神恍惚。这屏障的本质就是精神白噪音，虽然造不成伤害，但是影响久了还是会有些后遗症。“教皇”托尔丹浏览着报告，忍不住揉了揉眉心。  
“向导素库存告急，又有一批26名哨兵觉醒，但同期觉醒的向导只有11名，另外还有4名伴侣。”  
“向导素库存不是一直挺稳定的吗？怎么回事？”教皇揉眉心的手重了一点，向副手发问。  
“是大前天那场事故……为了稳定被波及到的哨兵们，不得不从边区调了预备军来给他们注射向导素，一下消耗掉了三分之一的库存。”泽菲兰答道。  
“他还没彻底清醒？”  
泽菲兰顿了顿，答道：“被送出检测室的时候，还没有。”  
托尔丹放下报告，出了一会儿神。  
“S级的向导……我记得你也没有结合吧。检测室应该跑过了你们的血样，匹配度是多少？”他忽然说。  
金发的年轻人惊讶地抬头看了一眼顶头上司，小心翼翼地说：“您的意思是？”  
“他早已经过了自由结合的年龄了，去看看，如果高于75，你知道该怎么做。”  
S级的向导，自大灾变后一共只出现过四个，毫无例外每一个都能够左右那个时代的政局。但天才的觉醒者往往来得很早，艾默里克之前的S级向导，几乎都是不到十二岁就被发现了潜能，被当局严密控制和教育，成为塔手中的利器和底牌。就算是拥有远超常人的天分和能力，操控一个十几岁的孩子对塔来说根本不成为问题。  
但一个二十六岁，以非觉醒者身份考入最高学府，又加入研究所升任B级研究员的人，还能够再为人所用吗？  
再退一步讲，艾默里克还是普通研究员的时候已经跟白塔有过不止一次意见分歧，利用学术声潮倒逼白塔修改乃至撤回政策的事他都做过不止一回，塔里用削减经费的方式来掣肘他也没有起到什么实质的效果。如今他觉醒成为百年一遇的顶级向导，先不说利用，白塔有多大把握能够避免他不闹出天大的篓子来？  
托尔丹承认自己只能想到一个办法。他当然听说过艾默里克和A级哨兵埃斯蒂尼安的关系，他们如果结合很可能诞生大灾变以来最强的战斗组合，但教皇冒不起这个风险，一把好枪是防身的利器，但一把会走火的枪就是倒悬在头上的达摩克里斯之剑。  
“重点是要快，要比——”  
“叮”一声，报告浏览器上显示传入了一份新的加急报告，托尔丹没点开看，而是继续说下去。  
“比那个埃斯蒂尼安快。必要的时候，可以采取强硬手段。”  
泽菲兰沉默片刻：“非自愿的结合会大大降低向导的能力效果……”  
“那你就想个办法让他自愿。塔里需要的是一个听话的S级，不是这种光觉醒一下就差点消灭了半个军区战力的炸弹。”  
“是。”泽菲兰不敢再继续提出疑问。  
“说到这个，特派组搞清楚后来是怎么解决的了吗？”  
“还没有，冲击波最初被监测到是在两点零九分，消失在两点四十八分，能量评级是S，覆盖范围最远到达了2300米。照理说这种级别的精神能量爆炸不可能无缘无故消失，特派组提出了几个解释，目前还没有定论。”  
“等那孩子醒过来，把这件事搞清楚。”  
“是。”  
泽菲兰转身出了办公室。教皇又揉了揉眉心，点开了刚才进来的加急报告。  
“……”一向以城府深沉纹风不动形象示人的教皇一阵急火攻心，用手扶住了额头。  
“结合登记处报告，埃斯蒂尼安·龙血，A级哨兵，26岁，现任龙骑士团首席，依规向结合处补交结合申请，结合时间，灾变纪年497年4月11日，结合对象，艾默里克·博雷尔，S级向导，26岁，现任辐射研究所B级研究员。”  
“结合登记处审核无误，补交程序合规，予以批准登记。因晚于48小时补交时限，两人各处记过一次。”


	5. Chapter 5

埃斯蒂尼安回家的时候正好碰到泽菲兰从自家居住区门口出来，他眯了眯眼，心说老家伙的动作够快的——他还真下得去手，艾默里克可是他的亲儿子，不是那种人造子宫里长大的不知道爹娘/爹爹/娘娘是谁的胚胎，艾默里克是少见自然孕育的人类后代，跟他埃斯蒂尼安一样，是可以理直气壮管人叫爹妈的。  
虽然他十二岁以后就没了爹妈，而艾默里克这辈子都没用爸爸喊过托尔丹。  
泽菲兰显然也看到了他，金发哨兵觉得自己二十年来从没这么倒霉过。他首先是不情不愿地被顶头上司派来试图强行结合一个全军区都知道他想让谁当哨兵的向导，还是趁人家昏迷的时候，否则艾默里克能够引起的精神震荡他自问承受不住。然后他好不容易私闯民宅进了卧室，发现应该在昏迷的向导端着一杯茶坐在桌子前平心静气地等他，看到他进来以后指了指投影在空中的新闻头条，赫然是埃斯蒂尼安和艾默里克的结合被批准。泽菲兰大脑放空地说了几句恭贺新婚之类不着调的废话匆忙告辞，背后艾默里克看穿一切的目光让他感觉自己被烧出了一个洞。  
现在他刚对“别人家已经结合的向导图谋不轨未遂”，出门就撞上了当事哨兵。  
埃斯蒂尼安挑了挑眉，站住了脚。  
泽菲兰并不畏惧埃斯蒂尼安，甚至身为同样级别的哨兵，他对挑战埃斯蒂尼安不得不说是有所期待的，但是心虚理亏让他没法理直气壮地面对白发青年，而对方显然不打算轻易放过他。  
白发哨兵清了清嗓子，准备说话。  
“埃斯蒂尼安？”  
艾默里克不知道什么时候出现在门口，他刚从昏迷中醒来不久有点虚，肩上披着一条毯子，手里还捂着一杯红茶。哨兵看了看自家向导，后者礼貌地冲泽菲兰点点头，你赶快走的意思清楚得写在脸上，金发青年立刻头也不回地告辞而去，留下埃斯蒂尼安自然而然地推开自己家的门，还打算把艾默里克也拽进来。  
“我还有点事没弄完，晚点过来找你。”黑发青年没动，啜了口茶续道：“没必要跟教皇起冲突，我猜他现在已经有七级头疼了。”  
“我不在家的时候你怎么就把他放进来了？”埃斯蒂尼安根本不关心托尔丹的头疼有几级烈度，虽然明知不可能有哨兵能强迫艾默里克做什么他不乐意的事情，但是天性里的独占欲让他在想到有别的哨兵趁他不在接近了自家向导的时候感受到了至少五级的强烈不适。  
“他也没敲门按门铃啊，何况我也不怕他。估计教皇让他带着强制结合的药物，就是去年我们联合声明有致命副作用的那种。”艾默里克进了屋，埃斯蒂尼安跟了进来，向导续道：“因为这件事所里被砍了一半预算，还好最新的向导素投产了，不然怕是要喝西北风去了。”  
埃斯蒂尼安从他手里拿过了杯子，转身倒掉了：“听说觉醒比已经冲破220了，这时候塔里没法跟研究所翻脸，你不用这么操心。”  
艾默里克试图抢回自己的茶未果，只好耸耸肩：“我昏迷这几天所里忙疯了，我得去赶赶进度，今天晚上——”  
“赶什么进度？结合假没听说过吗？”埃斯蒂尼安抓过他的手腕戳了几下通讯器，点开了艾默里克的工时表，赫然显示代请假一周已批准。  
“我回来的时候碰到奥尔什方和光，他们说等下过来。”哨兵看着向导脸上难得一见的吃惊表情，心情略微有点愉悦：“奥尔什方说你差不多把向导行为守则违反了三分之二，他得过来给你补补课。”  
“说到这个——”艾默里克环顾了一下家里，确认可以接待客人，不禁有点庆幸他是在医院忽然觉醒，他们两个把病房可糟蹋得够乱的。  
他还没说完就听到门铃响了，奥尔什方和光一起走进来。他们之间太过熟稔，两位客人都没说什么客套话，坐下就开始教育艾默里克。  
“不是我说，你胆子也太大了。”奥尔什方递过一本向导行为守则，这东西居然是用四代强化纸印的，让艾默里克莫名感觉到一阵肉疼。他接过来随手翻开一页，一看章目，正好是结合。  
“结合要申请我就不说了……你俩的记过已经在我这儿进系统了。”奥尔什方说道，“你第一次接触埃斯蒂尼安的精神图景就深入深层，一旦不小心破坏了内部的稳定，他会迷失甚至脑死亡，连你也会丢失在别人的精神中永远找不到出口。”  
光补充道：“我们俩结合了三年多才敢进入的深层，你真是……”  
“无知者无畏。”埃斯蒂尼安替他说全了。  
艾默里克一边听一边翻着手里的册子，他从来没有接受过向导的训练，当时链接埃斯蒂尼安的精神图景全凭本能，等他反应过来的时候哨兵已经在他怀里软成了一滩水。他并没有意识到这是因为深层图景被触摸造成的丧失行动力，也完全不知道在深层连接的时候不该发生任何肉体亲密接触。他只是很自然地对埃斯蒂尼安做了他一直以来都在渴望的事，放任自己在他的身体和精神里都探索到最深处。  
肉体结合本不是建立连接的必须，但艾默里克不想再等。有那么一瞬间他想过如果埃斯蒂尼安不愿意？在精神图景中的意识停顿了片刻，但随即他发现，哨兵向他完全敞开了一切，无论是精神还是肉体。青年剥掉身上的军装，赤条条滚烫烫地钻进了向导的怀里。  
埃斯蒂尼安或许不知道这十几年来自己按捺住了多少渴望和冲动，艾默里克心想，但足够多到绝不可能在这时候停止了。  
“……总之以你俩的匹配度，你不需要特意做什么，只要互相靠近就能浅层梳理，简单的皮肤接触就可以达到很好的效果。”  
埃斯蒂尼安咳嗽了一声：“那深度神游呢？”  
“当然肉体，咳，物理疏导是最强力的。”奥尔什方眨了眨眼，光也欲盖弥彰地看向了别处，艾默里克回过神来，只赶上了问：“物理疏导？”  
“学术一点讲就是通过强烈的快感刺激把哨兵从神游状态拉回来。”  
通俗一点讲，操到清醒。埃斯蒂尼安瞟了一眼艾默里克，见向导一脸认真地听着，像是什么绩优生在听必修课老师划重点。哨兵不禁在心里槽道，这竟然还是一种疏导方式，以他的亲身体验来看，被从清醒操到神游还比较现实。  
奥尔什方做结课陈词：“总之这本册子你得好好看看，把规则违反了个遍还都完完整整的，你俩是真的走运。”  
光似乎有点怕自己这个师兄问出什么惊世骇俗的问题，看奥尔什方讲完了，立刻就站起来准备告辞，艾默里克也站起来，忽然想起了什么似的问道：  
“对了，精神体。我似乎无意中叫出过一次……有什么禁忌吗？”  
奥尔什方答道：“没什么，普通人是看不到它们的。只是一般不能碰别人的精神体，这是很严重的侵犯。”  
“伴侣之间也不能吗？”艾默里克和埃斯蒂尼安同时问道。  
“能是能……我的啾啾挺喜欢亲近光的，但是很多人哪怕是伴侣也不会互相触碰精神体，精神体也不喜欢被除了主人以外的任何人碰到。”  
艾默里克若有所思地瞟了一眼埃斯蒂尼安，后者正好也在看他，两个人都想到了同一件事。那天稀里糊涂地做到后来，埃斯蒂尼安背对着他坐在怀里，银色的狐狸从虚空中具象化，扫着尾巴看了看在床上纠缠的两个人，踱了几步，用湿润的鼻头拱了拱埃斯蒂尼安被汗水覆满的胸膛，然后伸出细长的舌头舔过已经被艾默里克吻咬到红肿的地方。  
那时哨兵倒抽了一口气，修长的脖颈向后伸长到极致，又被银狐的主人咬住了颈侧研磨，反手按在向导脑后的手抓得太用力，黑发青年低声哄劝他：  
“放松点，乖。”  
听信他鬼话的结果就是两个人越来越刹不住车，最后本来就在发烧的艾默里克被榨得太厉害，烧到41度陷入昏迷。埃斯蒂尼安费了好大劲把自己打理干净，坐在乱七八糟的病房里发了好一会儿呆才猛地想起结合的24小时之内要去报告，一戳通讯器已经超时了一天还多。  
这大概是他背的第三百五十二个处分吧。埃斯蒂尼安无所谓的想。  
奥尔什方和光告辞，艾默里克的手又有点忍不住伸向茶叶，埃斯蒂尼安及时粉碎了他想喝红茶的企图，后者无奈地看了看时间，说：“也差不多了，你还不回去睡？这几天不累吗？”  
埃斯蒂尼安的腰自然还有点不太舒服，但是更不舒服的是他还得回家去睡觉这个现实，他站在原地想了一下，忽然走进艾默里克的卧室观察了一下墙壁结构，西面的墙不承重，只是隔开了两户，墙另一面就是他的卧室。哨兵走回客厅向自家向导说：“你有锤子吧，大点的那种。”  
艾默里克不明所以的点了点头，示意了一下储物间。  
埃斯蒂尼安“轰”得一锤砸通了墙。  
艾默里克看着尘土纷然的卧室和对面埃斯蒂尼安的房间，挑了挑眉：  
“其实我的床睡得下两个人。”  
“就是现在可能没法睡了。”


	6. Chapter 6

两个人都无心收拾卧室的后果是不得不一起挤在客厅的沙发床上。艾默里克提了一次你回自己的客厅也有同款沙发床，能睡得舒服点，埃斯蒂尼安用掂量厚度的眼神看了一下客厅的墙以后，他咽了回去。向导从储物间里抱出备用的被褥，把哨兵和自己裹成个茧，怪难受地挤在只有一米二宽的沙发床上。  
不过埃斯蒂尼安好像挺满意。他在被子卷里艰难地转了个身面朝艾默里克，把向导又朝墙边挤了一点，然后把艾默里克揉他耳朵尖的手扒拉了下去，用额头贴上自家向导的额头，不动了。  
“不热吗？”艾默里克轻声问。呼吸相闻的距离下他可以一根一根地数清埃斯蒂尼安的睫毛，但是哨兵眨了眨眼，打乱了他的默数。  
“自动恒温是坏了吗？”埃斯蒂尼安确实觉得有点热，但是一点也不想动，跟艾默里克眉心碰眉心让他觉得特别舒服，好像躺在和煦的春风里，每一根神经都放松了。  
“……忘了告诉你，恒温器在卧室那堵墙里。”艾默里克这才意识到事情的严重性。  
大灾变以后气温也有了很大变异，虽然塔所在的地方相对温和，仍然有着四季变迁的现象，但是昼夜温差极大，春秋尤甚，最厉害的时候可以达到30度。四月已经算比较暖和了，但夜里的气温仍然可能接近个位数。  
埃斯蒂尼安顿了一下，还是懒得动：“熬一晚上，明天再说吧。”  
“嗯。”艾默里克环住了哨兵的腰，在他唇边吻了吻。  
夜里果然冷了下来，艾默里克发现埃斯蒂尼安整个儿缩进了他怀里，长手长脚的青年把自己团成了个球的同时还不忘抓着艾默里克的手腕，好像生怕他半夜会跑了似的。向导迷迷糊糊地搂紧了他，忽然一闪念。  
银白的狐狸出现在沙发一角，舔了舔爪子，迈着优雅的步伐走过来，然后开始试图挤进两个人中间。埃斯蒂尼安咕哝了一声伸手抓了一把，将狐狸按在怀里，全然不顾背后不够宽的被子被扯开一角，凉嗖嗖的。  
艾默里克示意狐狸去卧在埃斯蒂尼安背后，但被团在怀里卧得很舒服的毛团子完全不理他，艾默里克只好伸手去拽被子。埃斯蒂尼安背后裸露的皮肤凉凉的，被他温暖的手心碰到，顿时舒服得叹息了一声。  
一根毛茸茸的长尾巴忽得闪现在黑暗中，接着是一对淡蓝的圆眼，毛蓬蓬的脑袋蹭了蹭艾默里克的手，热烘烘的身体挤在了埃斯蒂尼安背后。艾默里克在黑暗里眯眼，第一次模模糊糊地看到了自家哨兵的精神体。  
雪豹蹭了蹭觉得不过瘾，又舔了舔他的手。  
这下甚至有点热了。艾默里克心想。

埃斯蒂尼安瞪着巨大的豹子，任由艾默里克拿着一把形制非常复古的梳子给他梳头。哨兵原本的日常起床流程里根本没有梳头这一项，但是不知怎么的，他被艾默里克梳着梳着又困了。  
“所以你也从来没见过自己的精神体？”  
“没有。我都不知道他是个豹子。”埃斯蒂尼安抓起毛茸茸的长尾巴感受了一下手感，嫌弃地放下了，探身去捞卧在脚边的狐狸。  
“而且看起来有点傻兮兮的。”哨兵补充道。  
“……需要我提示你就是他，他就是你吗？”艾默里克放下了梳子示意弄好了，“我还以为大家都是觉醒那天就会看到自己的精神体。”  
“可能吧。我其实不记得自己觉醒是什么样子了。”埃斯蒂尼安无所谓的说，“嗯？他怎么是个公的？”  
艾默里克也看到了翘着尾巴走路的雪豹尾巴下面两颗圆滚滚的东西，他回忆了一下昨天翻到的教科书：“确实有5%的人精神体与主人性别相同。”  
“你的狐狸是母的。”埃斯蒂尼安抓弄着肚皮朝天躺在他腿上的银狐，掀开尾巴看了看。  
“母的也不影响。”艾默里克随口道，把狐狸从哨兵膝盖上拨拉下去，自己枕在了埃斯蒂尼安大腿上，舒舒服服地伸展了瘫成一条咸鱼。他的烧完全退了，这一周是他和埃斯蒂尼安的法定结合假，平时忙惯了的人骤然闲下来，格外懒得动弹。  
哨兵没说话，过了几秒，艾默里克发现他的脸莫名其妙地红了起来。  
他的皮肤太白了，一点红晕都遮不住，艾默里克从下面能看到他粉红的耳根。他不知道刚物理结合的哨兵和向导之间存在多大的吸引力，以至于白塔会慷慨地给每个人批一周假期，但是他知道他被埃斯蒂尼安强烈吸引着，什么数睫毛梳头发，再亲密缱绻的行为也安抚不了这种饥渴，就算切实地把人咬在齿间含在嘴里，也只不过是往火上泼了一小瓢水，只会助长那热度更加逼人发疯。  
埃斯蒂尼安当然也有一样的感觉。他眯着眼睛被向导的嘴唇，手指和精神触角同时抚慰，放任艾默里克从下面开始一颗一颗解他的睡衣扣子，解开一颗就亲吻一会儿。腹部的肌肉不自觉地轻微收缩舒张，于是艾默里克就会咬住吮一下，把淡红的印子留在紧实光洁的皮肤上。  
脚边毛茸茸的狐狸团子发现了主人的活动，伸长了身体顺着埃斯蒂尼安的小腿爬了上来，艾默里克伸手又把她拨拉到一边，于是狐狸用毛蓬蓬的大尾巴尖甩上来抽打主人的后脑勺。但这种轻微的反抗根本打断不了黏糊在一起的两个人，银狐转了转眼珠，跳到了卧在一旁的雪豹背上。  
两个多小时以后埃斯蒂尼安推开艾默里克，一边笑一边抹了一把脖子上的汗。艾默里克也热，只不过不像五感过于敏锐的哨兵这么热，但是老天，不管什么神灵在上，他可真是太喜欢埃斯蒂尼安敏锐的感官了。只要随便碰一碰，哨兵就会给出让他更加丧失理智的反应，亲吻，啮咬，抚摸，揉弄，当然也包括撞击和研磨，任何接触都能让埃斯蒂尼安的防线一溃千里。他的身体又韧又软，几乎像是含着一包水，艾默里克甚至害怕自己会戳破他，但每当他稍微升起是不是该轻柔一点的担忧时，哨兵都会用尖利的牙齿咬痛他，叫他别那么磨磨蹭蹭的。  
门铃响的时候艾默里克刚刚把热得不停冒汗的哨兵擦干，自己匆忙套了件外衣去给维修恒温器的工作机器人开门。埃斯蒂尼安抱着乱七八糟的被褥走向洗衣间，懒洋洋地问：  
“你什么时候报修的？”  
“7点多，你还没醒。”  
“军区的维修服务什么时候这么及时了，上次我卧室屋顶漏了他们可花了一个星期才来修。”  
“你卧室屋顶怎么会漏？”艾默里克问。  
“半夜睡得烦躁，可能拿什么东西砸穿了。”埃斯蒂尼安把被褥扔进洗衣机，耸了耸肩。  
艾默里克走进来按停了刚开始工作的洗衣机，哗啦啦倒进去大半杯去污液，又按了开始。他知道那是为什么。十几年依靠筑起精神壁垒来维持精神图景的稳定，这不是普通哨兵能够做到，甚至不是人类应该做到的事，好在现在一切都好了。  
“维修处应该很高兴你终于找了个向导。”艾默里克道。  
埃斯蒂尼安又耸了耸肩，看到工作机器人准备砌墙，赶快出去阻止了它，让它把恒温器装到另外一面墙上。  
“倒不如说，维修处应该很高兴我的向导终于觉醒了。”他戳着机器人的控制面板，忽然说道。  
“是呢。”艾默里克看了他一会儿，低声道，“埃斯蒂尼安，你希望我回到神殿骑士吗？如果我……”他的神色有些小心翼翼，作为哨兵埃斯蒂尼安当然会希望艾默里克能跟他一起上战场，这正是向导最重要的作用之一。  
“继续在研究所工作？”埃斯蒂尼安打断道，抬眼看了过来：“唔，研究所确实更接近核心，毕竟连托尔丹也是从所长升上去的。”  
“你会失望吗？”艾默里克问道。  
“说实话，会有一点。”埃斯蒂尼安继续低头给机器人设定程序，“但是我希望你留在研究所。”  
“虽然这么说我全身都不舒服，但我知道你不仅仅是我的，你该往上走。这个塔的腐坏你我都清楚，而你会是那个变革者。”埃斯蒂尼安戳了一下开始，工作机器人变形成小拖车，开始清理散落一地的轻型强化砖。  
“只要每次我回来的时候你都在这里就行了。”


	7. Chapter 7

“他们是每年都要闹这么一出吗？”托尔丹揉着额角，自从去年四月出了艾默里克那场事故，塔里就没过过什么安生日子。好不容易把那场灾难的后遗症解决得差不多，秋天的时候又被森林流亡者袭击了两个边镇，龙骑士团阵亡了六对经验丰富的组合。好不容易等到冬天，指望着寒冬能让流亡者和国内的不安分分子消停几天，军部私设的实验室发生爆炸，损失就不说了，研究所和大学联合起来质问军部为何私下里设置实验室，逼得他们不得不保证裁撤一切非透明研究组织。这当口苔原流亡者不知吃错了什么药居然想来谈判，委员会分成两派吵得不可开交，军部先是表示不能谈得罪了鸽派，又因为有几个傻子被收买了力主先听听他们的说法而得罪了鹰派。后来发现苔原那边不过是放了个烟雾弹，实际上是在图谋设在隼巢的物资库，还好神殿骑士比较靠谱，物资库保住了，只是隼巢那边有几个边镇被袭击。  
这才刚过了复苏日就又听说云雾区出了暴动，一群非觉醒者策反了当地的预备军，冲进神殿骑士的分部扣住在那里值班的两个B级哨兵和一个B-级向导，要求改善云雾区非觉醒者的待遇，包括撤换地区长官，彻查物资贪污和公布一部分保密的辐射基因技术。  
“去年还只是要求加派物资，今年直接要插手长官任命了。这群贱民越来越放不清自己的位置，明年是不是要求要推倒白塔，跟流亡者组成联合政府？”教皇关掉界面，沉思了片刻对副手道：“派两个组去，让奥默里克去跟他们谈条件，能答应的先答应着，长官可以换，物资能接受的范围内可以优厚一点。”  
“技术……”老人的目光盯着屏幕上的一个光点，渐渐变得有些锐利：“那些暴民没这个脑子，这个不许松口。另外叫沙里贝尔私下里去查背后是谁在捣鬼。”  
“……往流亡者那边多花点心思。”他又加了一句。  
“委员会那边怎么交代？”泽菲兰问道。  
“让他们去吵，他们光内耗就够忙的了。给泽梅尔递个消息，让他在委员会里制造点话题。”  
“要派骑士团过去吗？”  
“先不用。”托尔丹道，“阿瓦隆尼亚那边现在太不稳定，不能动兵，可能还要增援。塔内的事情能压先压住。”  
“是。”泽菲兰行了个礼准备出门。  
“等等。”托尔丹忽然又道，“艾默里克那边还是没松口？”  
“没有。”泽菲兰答道：“他似乎更愿意留在研究所而不是回到神殿骑士。”  
“研究所太方便他跟大学那帮人联络了。”托尔丹道，“我当初确实应该让军部吞掉研究所，现在真是棘手。”  
“他的编制一直是研究所正规编，神殿骑士只能发邀请函没法直接调动，除非他自己愿意，否则恐怕很难走常规程序把他调离研究所。”  
托尔丹沉吟片刻，点开战力分布图，代表龙骑团的小三角在阿瓦隆尼亚地区闪烁着，再点一下，龙骑团首席的脸出现在屏幕上。这张脸原本非常好看，应该让人一看就心生喜爱，但是也不知是对照相的人有什么不满，他的神色可以说是倨傲的，灰色的瞳孔滑在眼角，哪怕只是一张出现在显示屏上的电子图像，也让托尔丹气不顺起来。  
“那就想个办法让他自愿。”教皇最后说。  
“调回龙骑团的首席和次席，让他们陪同去云雾区，对暴民那边就说只带了必要安保。”

艾默里克收到埃斯蒂尼安的消息时，正在跟福勒莫尔校长通话。去年军部承诺关闭私设实验室之后，那边流出了大量的尖端设备和资料，恩达利姆和阿德内尔各接手了一部分。艾默里克清点完之后一直感觉不太对劲，设备资料和给研究所的列表总数虽然对得上号，但是其中有一些不该出现在辐射基因学实验室的东西，它们虽然也很有价值，但数据总量非常庞大，一时很难弄清具体包括些什么。向导有明显的预感，它们是被用来替换了一些真正关键的数据。  
正好阿德内尔那边也有类似的疑问，两人在加密频道通了通气，艾默里克心里有了数。恐怕这私设实验室是断尾求生，根本没有彻底关停，只是转移到了更加黑暗的深处。其实艾默里克早就知道军部绝不可能放任关键技术一直掌握在不能被他们控制的研究所和大学手里，前几年假意示好把拨款权限从委员会转移到军部名下，看似军部财大气粗愿意烧钱搞科研，实际一直不断试图插手研究所的内务。后来看恩达利姆难以渗透，阿德内尔那边又还在委员会手里，干脆自己另起炉灶也不是什么稀奇事，前年夏天辞职的一名B级和一名C级研究员的下落也很好猜了。  
艾默里克点开了埃斯蒂尼安的消息，眉头皱了起来，去云雾区？龙骑团是面对身体异化的森林流亡者最精锐的部队，常年驻扎在前线，怎么会突然让埃斯蒂尼安和厄丝蒂安去云雾区谈什么判？就算是所谓的保护安全，怎么不派就在塔中心的泽菲兰或者格里诺去？  
向导想了想，目光移向最小化后一直没有关闭的邀请函窗口。神殿骑士团希望他能够回去——他当然认真考虑过，不是因为埃斯蒂尼安，而是因为最近的动荡。  
“烦。”埃斯蒂尼安的消息里最后一个字很清晰地表明了哨兵对这件事的态度。他去阿瓦隆尼亚已经两个多月了，一直原地驻扎，没有采取任何对流亡者的实际行动。现在又莫名其妙把他调走做什么安保，他埃斯蒂尼安这辈子最精通怎么杀人，还从来没当过保镖，不知道听到这条调令的龙骑团首席脸色会难看成什么样子。  
“我看他们这次又是把我们调过来摆摆样子，国内乱成这样现在没人敢打，只有龙骑团能在流亡者面前装个样子。”埃斯蒂尼安到达阿瓦隆尼亚以后第一次跟艾默里克通话就这样说道，他对自家向导一向直言不讳。何况就算他有心隐瞒，在两人高度匹配的精神力场互相影响下艾默里克也能轻易分辨他说的是不是真话。他知道艾默里克一直有点担心他面对流亡者的时候会不够冷静，毕竟当年芬戴尔就是被这一支流亡者袭击后废弃的，他的家人也直接死于这场袭击。  
“你不用担心，我没那么冲动。”埃斯蒂尼安听了他的劝解，答道：“何况他们并不在这里，尼德霍格不在这里。我很清楚。”  
“你不会是又一个人深入流亡者的地界去查探了吧？”艾默里克听着更担心了。  
“没有，我太熟悉他的指挥风格了，这一支流亡者不是他指挥的。”埃斯蒂尼安转移了话题，“也许过几天我就能回去了，还能赶上跟你一起过复苏日。”  
“嗯，我等你。”艾默里克答道。像他们去年刚结合时说好的那样，无论多忙，埃斯蒂尼安完成任务返回家中的第一天，艾默里克都会在家里等他。哪怕要在安抚了自家疲劳的哨兵把他哄睡了以后再深夜返回恩达利姆，艾默里克也从未让哨兵面对过一个空荡荡的房子。  
他这次的消息里唯一值得开心的部分就是，从阿瓦隆尼亚去云雾区一定会首先回到塔的中心，他们可以在埃斯蒂尼安出发之前短暂地见上一面。  
艾默里克发现自己非常想念他。  
如果回到神殿骑士，他就会有长得多的时间可以跟埃斯蒂尼安在一起。艾默里克没有幼稚到会认为这是军部体恤他常年跟自家哨兵分离而提出的福利，也并不相信邀请函里所说他的才能会在神殿骑士团得到最大的发挥，他当然愿意就任神殿骑士的管理位置，近距离接触军部会有很多危险，同时也会带来很多回报。但是这个所谓的“技术顾问”显然只是个混吃等死的虚职。  
自从他S级向导能力觉醒，这近一年来想要挖研究所墙角的地方简直数不胜数，神殿骑士的邀请倒也不算突出，只是——  
艾默里克笑了笑，关闭了邀请函界面。  
别的地方是真的看中他的能力想要挖角，军部只是想把他这个大麻烦调离恩达利姆，切断他和大学以及其他研究机构的联系而已。  
神殿骑士团。艾默里克想起了大学毕业以后自己在那里服役的三年。预备军的待遇比觉醒者差很多，作为一个非觉醒者，艾默里克刚到军营时也吃过不少苦头。那时埃斯蒂尼安已经加入了龙骑团，很少停留在驻地，每次回来他总是问有没有人找艾默里克的茬，而后者从来不说，只是会拉着他去喝酒。  
“你不用总想着这些，保护好你自己。”艾默里克对他说。  
“我才没什么可担心的。我知道那些老兵油子，你这样的就是他们最喜欢欺负的对象。不过只要狠狠地揍一顿——”埃斯蒂尼安灌下一杯与酒精有相同的口感但实际成分跟葡萄麦芽大米都不沾一分钱关系的饮料，在艾默里克不赞同的眼神下耸了耸肩，闭嘴了。  
“我能保护好我自己。”艾默里克只是笑着给他添满饮料，也给自己续上一杯红茶。  
事实证明艾默里克并没胡说，他很快积累起了连觉醒者也佩服的军功和人望，不但不可能成为军营霸凌事件的受害者，甚至有足够的能力调停这种事了。只是出乎所有人意料的，三年服役期满后他没有继续留在军中，而是考上了恩达利姆研究所，捡起在大学里的专业成为一名研究员。  
如今兜兜转转，竟然又面临着是否要回到神殿骑士的选择。艾默里克挑了挑眉，点开了奥尔什方的通讯频道。


	8. Chapter 8

“你穿这个果然也好看。”艾默里克伸手理平埃斯蒂尼安的领子，退后了半步打量了一下。  
哨兵平时百分之九十九的时间都穿着龙骑团的防辐射制式军装，从头盔到手套，武装到牙齿，放下面罩以后根本分不清谁是谁，好在艾默里克跟他的精神场相互作用很强，就算龙骑团全员到场立正，向导也能瞬间判断出哪一个是自家的。  
现在埃斯蒂尼安要跟特派组出任务，被吐槽为“穿漂亮衣服也没法拯救他们的智商”的军部送来了一套看起来不那么像随时可以拔枪射击的礼服。设计延续了大灾变前华丽的军礼服样式，墨蓝色与白金色搭配，还缀着绣章和流苏。埃斯蒂尼安拖长了声音问能不能不穿，他只是个保镖，而且他们是要去跟因为物资不足都要造反了的贫民谈判，穿这么好不是摆明了想挑事儿？  
艾默里克把他正在试图往头上套的T恤扯下来，一边递过去一件挺括的白衬衫一边答道：  
“军部的昏招又不是一次两次了。里子都没了的时候只会更在乎面子。”他顿了顿，俯下身去在低头系扣子的哨兵耳边低声道：“不过别的不说，我想看你穿这个。”  
埃斯蒂尼安侧头咬了他一口：“注意下形象？我以前怎么不知道你还有制服控这种爱好。”  
艾默里克舔了舔被咬到的嘴角不说话只笑，又递过来一件紧身马甲。  
等埃斯蒂尼安终于穿着妥当，艾默里克拍了拍手。  
“我要跟军部说一声，这衣服不还了。”  
哨兵本来就肩宽腰细腿长，穿上军礼服后被挺括的垫肩，紧束的腰带和长及膝盖的皮靴加持，更显得他格外挺拔好看。艾默里克挑了挑眉还没来得及说话，埃斯蒂尼安就伸出一根手指按在他嘴上：  
“你现在看起来好像要冲我吹口哨。别，留点面子。”  
向导笑了，亲了亲他的手指，跟他一起朝停机坪走去。

刚吻别了明显不愿意走的哨兵，看着他不情不愿地跟在特派组后面上了飞机，艾默里克就收到了一条消息，点开果然是埃斯蒂尼安发来的。  
“还没出发就要被愚蠢的气息窒息了，要是你也来就好了。”  
艾默里克叹了口气，奥默里克是个不错的人，他们两个对他都没什么意见。但是埃斯蒂尼安对沙里贝尔可是肉眼可见的嫌弃，并且哨兵完全没有任何掩饰的打算，从向军部报到加入特派组，他脸上就写着我只是来走个过场近我三步以内者死。  
还好昨天晚上埃斯蒂尼安过得不错，还能够让他的心情保持在不主动找茬的范围内。从阿瓦隆尼亚回来的路上他丢下厄丝蒂安一个人开着轻型陆空两用车跑得飞快，硬是比次席早了一晚到达，还先斩后奏地给厄丝蒂安发了个消息让她去应付交接手续。厄丝蒂安一个投诉电话打到艾默里克这里来的时候，他已经在拽着自家向导的领带往卧室移动了，看到艾默里克手腕上的通讯器亮起次席的名字，哨兵“啪”得挂掉了电话，还顺手把通讯器也撸下来扔在了客厅。  
厄丝蒂安暴跳如雷，发誓等任务完成非得把同门师兄往死里揍一顿不可。随即又想起自己本来就打不过，何况他现在还有了个绑定的顶级向导。于是更生气了。  
也不能怪厄丝蒂安今天看到埃斯蒂尼安就没有好脸色。  
艾默里克回复了自家哨兵，许诺等他回来就请几天年假在家陪他，埃斯蒂尼安简单地回复了一个“唔”，脸色却不自觉的好看了一点。  
收回隔几分钟就往手腕上瞟一眼的目光，埃斯蒂尼安调整了一下硌得他怪不舒服的肩带，向后靠在座位上，扫了一眼坐在机舱最前面的两个苍穹骑士。艾默里克跟他说过这次任务不单纯，说是去跟暴动的非觉醒者谈判，却调用了两个最精锐的龙骑团成员做保镖，托尔丹如果没有什么没说出来的打算他是不信的。只是他还看不出具体是什么。好在身为顶级觉醒者，托尔丹应该不至于因为他俩不太听话就下手抹除，委员会虽然以吵架为主要职能，但还没废到看着托尔丹浪费宝贵的资源。  
非觉醒者。  
这是白塔官方对于普通人的称呼，但埃斯蒂尼安知道，在被觉醒者把持的白塔上层权力圈中，更普遍的称呼应该是贱民。  
艾默里克曾经说过能力觉醒彻底地改变了人类社会的权力结构，它让一部分人成为天选之民，拥有更强的武力，精神力，很大程度上还包括智力，然后以此为依托建立起了大灾变之后的塔。讽刺的是这种选择几乎完全是随机的，大家都或多或少倾向于高阶觉醒者的基因更易诞生觉醒者，但就统计数据而言这种差异几乎可以忽略不计。大灾变前延续了数千年的血统论被能力觉醒完全摧毁，民族和家族的概念也被基因技术抹消干净，一个人在塔中的地位完全取决于能不能觉醒能力，觉醒了什么级别的能力，这在过去几千年的历史中从未出现过。  
但这真的是更好的社会吗？艾默里克说，唯觉醒论和唯血统论在本质上根本没有区别。  
如果说大灾变以后的社会有什么确实比之前好的地方，那大概是因为觉醒的随机性，所有人至少在15岁之前可以拥有平等的机会罢。只是超过15岁还没觉醒的人绝大多数一生都会被固定在社会的最底层，从事最没有价值的劳动，唯一的好处大概就是至少不会因为无法找到匹配的伴侣而发疯夭折。而那些顺利觉醒成为上层阶级的人，很多都像是迫不及待得要抖掉自己身上“贱民”的标签，对待非觉醒者的态度往往严苛得出奇，似乎他们出生就是人上人，从未有过那些焦虑自己为什么还没觉醒的日子一样。仅仅半觉醒成为护卫和伴侣的人，常常拼命往完全觉醒那边靠拢，比最顶级的哨兵向导还要挑剔居住环境太吵，食物太粗粝，又或是跟“贱民”距离太近。  
“就不能消停点吗？应付流亡者就够烦的了。”  
“也太不知足了，去年不是已经给了大批的物资，今年怎么又闹事。”  
“怕不是明年就要要求塔里改选了。”  
这是白塔核心区对云雾区暴动事件的普遍反应，连驻扎在阿瓦隆尼亚的龙骑团也有很多人表达了差不多的观点，埃斯蒂尼安听得烦躁，在团里下了命令不许谈论这件事，但也管不住一半由C级以上觉醒者构成的龙骑团对“贱民”表达情绪。  
而当了二十六年非觉醒者的艾默里克，在听到暴动的消息时的第一个反应是不对劲，非觉醒者们是沉默而隐忍的多数，不被逼到绝路，他们很难有那个勇气去跟白塔直接对抗。去年的小规模动乱背后隐隐有着几个委员会资深成员的影子，而今年他们的行动更具规模和战术，不可能是一些只受过基础教育的暴民头子的手笔。  
他总是温和而敏锐，冷静而客观，从不存有莫名的偏好和敌意，无论觉醒前后，他的立场从未改变。埃斯蒂尼安一边回想艾默里克对这件事的评价，一边想到。  
常年身处对抗流亡者的第一线，埃斯蒂尼安从未面对过普通的非觉醒者。普通人在他面前的战斗力可以忽略不计，他还是想不通为什么一个这样的任务需要召回龙骑团的首席。飞行器平稳地滑行在空中，他眯着眼睛无意中看到沙里贝尔在侧身说着什么，听他说话的副官一直在通讯器上编辑信息。  
名义上是特派团全权负责人的奥默里克全程闭眼睡觉，一句话都没跟沙里贝尔说过。  
埃斯蒂尼安隐隐感觉已经有一场比非觉醒者暴动大得多的风暴在缓缓成型。沙里贝尔在军部除了对托尔丹非常忠诚这一点以外，几乎没留过什么好名声，埃斯蒂尼安不知道一个常常私下里给教皇做脏活的人来跟非觉醒者谈判有什么意义，就连远离塔中心的普通人也有不少知道他的名声的，这种应该维稳的节骨眼上，沙里贝尔更像是个移动的火星子，不知道炸在哪里就会彻底颠覆本来就不平衡的局面。  
“计划有变。我们的线人说这批贱民跟流亡者有私下勾结。”副官忽然说。  
埃斯蒂尼安骤然睁大了眼睛。


	9. Chapter 9

“你慢慢说，到底怎么回事？”通讯器被干扰的情况下，艾默里克的声音听起来十分失真，但语气仍旧沉稳令人心安。厄丝蒂安深呼吸了一下，简要地说了一遍情况：  
“非觉醒者背后有森林流亡者的人，他们鼓动了大批人暴动，目前目的未知。我们到达以后，特派组和非觉醒者很快爆发了武力冲突，埃斯蒂尼安孤身深入，现在下落不明。”  
艾默里克咬着牙，又问道：“还有什么细节？你能想起来的？埃斯蒂尼安不是那种无缘无故就上头的人，他一定有什么非去不可的理由。”  
“……恐怕，他是发现了尼德霍格的踪迹。”厄丝蒂安犹豫道，“但我们谁都没看到任何流亡者出现，他们是背后操纵者也是埃斯蒂尼安说的，我本来要跟他一起去但是半路跟丢了，他现在恐怕已经出了塔界。”  
“现在停火了吗？”  
“没有，我追埃斯蒂尼安追到了塔界边缘，暂时不在交火中心。”  
“我知道了，谢谢你，厄丝蒂安。”艾默里克挂掉了通话，尝试拨打埃斯蒂尼安的通讯器。正如他所料，根本接不通。艾默里克看着手腕上的屏幕显示着的“无法探索到讯号”，用尽全力让自己冷静下来。  
向导手册上怎么说的……越高级的向导就拥有越大的感知范围，可以大概锁定自己结合哨兵的位置，同时哨兵也会感应到向导的精神触角。只是想要通过这种纯粹的精神接触相互连接对精神力量的负荷极大，高阶向导也只能维持短短几秒而已，历史上不多的几次成功搜索都同时借助了全球定位系统的帮助。  
埃斯蒂尼安的通讯器应该没有打开穿透模式，无法穿过塔界的屏蔽磁——不对！  
如果是被塔界的屏蔽磁场屏蔽了信号，那通讯器应该显示“信号被干扰”而不是“无法探索到讯号”，只有通讯器彻底停止工作，完全不再向中继站发射信号的情况下才会显示这个信息。  
艾默里克一边控制着努力不去想是什么让埃斯蒂尼安的通讯器彻底停止了工作，一边试图远程接入军部的指挥塔，身为研究员他在军部自然没有权限，但埃斯蒂尼安跟他结合后把身为A级哨兵的所有权限都私下里跟他共享了，他有伴侣的全套生物识别信息，欺骗一下军部的门禁对他来说不是难事。  
“拒绝接入。权限发生变化。”系统音无情地提示道，“根据保密条例第一百四十二条修正案，战时指挥塔的全部权限须由教皇厅直接转交。”  
保密条例几十年没动过了，哪来的第一百四十二条修正案？艾默里克心中骂了一句，顺手点开了这条所谓的修正案，修改日期赫然是今日凌晨三点四十。  
向导心中微微一凛。如果说一件事里有一个反常的地方只是偶然，那这次非觉醒者暴动从头到尾就是一连串反常事件，先是非觉醒者在一个诡异的时间点忽然暴动，提出的条件跟以往只是要钱要物资的路数截然不同，又是军部派出去“和谈”的特派组刚刚落地就跟对方爆发武力冲突，再是埃斯蒂尼安无缘无故的失踪，最后又是毫无预兆，甚至都没有通报全塔就执行了的保密条例修正案。  
流亡者如果有那么手眼通天，能渗透进塔的核心，那恐怕世界大同被他们统治的日子不远了。  
艾默里克抵着眉心思考了片刻，不再犹豫，指挥塔接不进去那就接入飞行控制中心。两分钟后他发现了一架刚刚落地完成维护的单人用航空器，十五分钟后这架航空器已经被编入了核心区—云雾区航道的最高优先级，以最快速度疾飞向边区。  
厄丝蒂安只比艾默里克早不到半个小时回到云雾区，两边交火已经停止，地上横七竖八地躺着很多昏迷的人，但双方的首脑都不在其中，奥默里克正在向非觉醒者喊话，沙里贝尔不见踪影。而另一边为首的是一个中年男性，厄丝蒂安接入系统，调出了他的资料。  
很难想象这样一个人会暗中与流亡者勾结。资料显示他是个飞行器维修员，除了常常需要在鸟无人烟的地方驻扎以外，在非觉醒者中的待遇算是顶尖的。他有伴侣，也攒够了钱培育了一个孩子，以他的年龄和背景来说应该是最不会暴动的那一群，可偏偏就是他主持扣押了三个觉醒者，还在流亡者的要求下向军部要求公开技术，造成了今天的交火。  
“劝告你们立刻放下武器，释放人质，白塔不会对你们做出过激的处罚。”奥默里克站在防护场发射器后面喊话，声音穿过隐形的磁场也被变形：“你们与流亡者勾结的证据已经很充分——”  
他这句话说出来后，非觉醒者的阵营中忽然爆发出一阵窃窃私语。从边境返回的厄丝蒂安藏在一堵墙后面，与他们距离很近，有几句话也飘进了感官极其敏锐的哨兵耳中。  
“……怎么可能？”  
“早就说了不该闹这么大！”  
“这下怎么办？真要去——”  
“别胡说！”  
厄丝蒂安从后方悄悄观察领头人的动作，见他听到奥默里克说与流亡者勾结的时候，他微微侧了侧身，像是在观察什么似的。他身边站着一个身材高挑的年轻女人，厄丝蒂安原本以为那是他的伴侣或者同伴，但他的身体语言却透露出他在观察对方的反应，带着敬畏的意味。  
年轻女人却没做出什么太大的反应，低声简短地说了什么，转身朝后方走去了。厄丝蒂安赶忙缩回墙后，她从哨兵藏身的地方走过，脚步没有停顿。  
领头人朝奥默里克做出了暂时熄火交换伤者的示意，苍穹骑士也急于赶快向白塔做详细报告，这一切的发展远远超出了当初的预料，虽然教皇听起来并不像是真的愿意为非觉醒者做出什么妥协，但他给了温和派的奥默里克很大权限调用物资和任命人员，如果教皇有意武力镇压，也不会只派一个特派组来谈判了。  
厄丝蒂安找了一条安全的小路靠近，她还需要解释为什么交火的时候本应保障特派组安全的她和埃斯蒂尼安全都不见踪影，埃斯蒂尼安甚至直接离开了塔界。这时通讯器响了，艾默里克的通讯频道里第一句话就是：“我已到达云雾区，给我埃斯蒂尼安最后一次出现的坐标。”  
他说完也发现了这里情况不对，非法借用了军用飞行器的向导自然不能出现在特派组面前，所以他是降落在民用停机坪上的。此刻一个长发的年轻女人独自穿过了云雾区破破烂烂的民房群，进入了一架小型民用飞行器，熟练地发动，滑行，起飞，看方向却是往塔界外去的。  
艾默里克一边在定位器上输入厄丝蒂安刚发来的坐标，一边用余光观察那个女人的方向，定位器叮一声锁定了位置，艾默里克皱眉握好了操作杆，心说又一个反常时间，这个怪异的女人飞行的方向和埃斯蒂尼安失踪的方向是重合的。  
他等待了几秒，等年轻女人的飞行器到达雷达探测的边缘时起飞跟上了她，军用飞行器带有反雷达屏障，他在空中是完全隐形的。他需要到达一个离埃斯蒂尼安尽可能近的地方，然后用飞行器的定位辅助精神场感应去追踪自己的哨兵。  
到底是什么让埃斯蒂尼安这么果断地孤军深入……就算有尼德霍格的踪迹，他也不会轻易就在只带了轻武器的状况下离开白塔的保护范围，白塔不仅被反辐射屏障包裹着，也屏蔽掉了大量能够对哨兵敏锐感官造成伤害的信息。就算埃斯蒂尼安强的过分，经常在没有向导保护的情况下独自执行任务，那也是需要仔细计划和龙骑团强力的后援保障的。  
艾默里克心中的不安越来越大，这不安不仅来自埃斯蒂尼安无缘无故的失踪，也来自军部对暴动的反常反应，甚至来自厄丝蒂安刚刚无意中透露的流亡者的踪迹。  
被白塔筑起的屏蔽网隔离的普通民众或许不知道，但所有觉醒者，甚至靠近塔界有机会接触到流亡者的人都知道一条自大灾变后就一直流行于世的传说。  
它像是古典时代遗留下来的一首残缺的长诗，语言晦涩不明，很快就被当局禁止传播出版，但人们一直偷偷地口耳相传，称它为，流亡者预言。  
……  
有人先生后死，有人先死后生。  
被豢养的猛兽冲破柔软的囚笼。  
……  
真相不存，世人终将流浪。  
……


	10. Chapter 10

教皇刚听完奥默里克的报告，又接到飞行控制中心被黑了的消息，虽然已经猜到了大概会是谁干的，但老人还是忍不住说了一句：“学不守规矩倒是挺快的！”  
“他的哨兵失踪，他的反应也在正常范围内。”泽菲兰一板一眼地说道，“另外还侦测到了一次对指挥塔的接入，只不过被新的保密条例修正案拦下来了。”  
“我原本就猜测他会先试图黑进指挥塔。幸亏修正案及时通过了。”托尔丹慢慢平静下来，“不过也许这次真的能让他主动申请调入神殿骑士了。”  
“只为了把艾默里克调离研究所，这代价是不是有些太大了？”泽菲兰问道。  
“他们只是个捎带的。”托尔丹道，“埃斯蒂尼安是把好用的剑，但谁也不会为了一把剑冒这么大的险。”  
老人的脸藏在深深的阴影里，皱纹将他的面容蚀刻得晦暗不明。  
“杀鸡儆猴而已。那群贱民，不给他们点教训，真的以为塔这么好欺负。只是没想到流亡者比我们动作还快，不过总算还在当初计划的轨道上，谁先动手只是小事而已。”  
“森林流亡者不知道是怎么混进塔里的，他们又不是苔原流亡者。他们出现在塔的范围里一定会引起注意，很难像另外一边那样渗透。”  
“这还用问吗，一定是有内奸。”教皇说道，“你忘记了我们最初的计划吗？”  
泽菲兰立刻摇头，为自己刚才没过脑子的问题感到一丝懊悔。  
白塔需要冲突。或许可以不必发展成一场战争，但一点争端，一点流血，乃至一点牺牲是必要的。大灾变以后的社会太脆弱了，想要维持多方的平衡总是很困难，白塔历任教皇都是制衡和调节的枢纽，托尔丹也不例外。  
十五年前托尔丹刚刚执掌白塔的时候，泽菲兰只是个几岁的孩子，但塔里的每个人都感觉到了这一任教皇比之前都要鹰派。泽菲兰在一个向导能够掌握白塔最高权限的励志故事中长大，觉醒成为哨兵的时候甚至还有一丝懊恼。长成以后他毫不犹豫地加入了教皇厅直属的部队，几年的时间里迅速晋升，成为托尔丹的直属副手。  
这世上没有离得近了还保持神话外衣的人，教皇也不例外。泽菲兰慢慢发现铁腕也不过只是权宜的手段，他甚至没能让血裔的儿子听命于自己。就算这已经是一个不再有家族和传统意义上家庭概念的社会，但他毕竟是通过孕育而非培养产生的后代。艾默里克在前二十六年的人生中一直只是一个很有能力的普通人罢了，可高居白塔最顶端的教皇，提起这个儿子的时候大多都带着怒气和无奈。  
“如果有沙里贝尔的报告，无论什么时候立刻给我接进来。”教皇说完站起了身，“就算我在跟委员会开会，也立刻接进来。”  
“是。”泽菲兰收回思绪，“艾默里克那边怎么处置？”  
“跟一下他现在的坐标。”  
随着托尔丹的话音，屏幕上显示出了一个在塔界边缘极速向塔外移动的光点，托尔丹皱眉看了一会儿，摇头道：“不用去管他了，先把云雾区这边的事理顺。”  
艾默里克当然知道教皇厅随时可以跟到他的坐标，但没关系，他相信托尔丹不会在这时候浪费人力来找他的麻烦。万一自己在途中出了什么事，说不准教皇还会为了自己这个宝贵的顶级向导而不得不派来支援。主意打定以后他没有再去管开到最大功率的信号发射器，而是降落在埃斯蒂尼安失踪前的坐标点附近，开始搜寻哨兵的踪迹。  
那个年轻女人的飞行器已经探测不到了，她已经离开塔界超过100公里。艾默里克心中虽然存疑，但找到埃斯蒂尼安才是目前最重要的事情，他从飞行器的玻璃后环顾四周，已经很多年没有离开过白塔了，陌生环境在他的精神世界中也造成了轻量的波动，使他不由得更加担心起了埃斯蒂尼安的状况。  
这不是艾默里克唯一一次离开白塔。学校里每一个长到15岁的孩子都会强制参加一到三次塔外生存训练，在老师和教官的保护下在塔外度过三天。对大部分非觉醒者来说，这就是他们一生之中唯一一次离开白塔的保护范围。幽深的森林和极寒的苔原，再加上灾变过后大幅变异的动物，这些足以让孩子们产生对塔外世界根深蒂固的恐惧，从而再也不会轻易产生离开白塔的念头。  
四百多年足以将大灾变之前繁盛的人类社会痕迹吞噬殆尽，被辐射变异的植物很快覆盖了大部分陆地，古代城市在地表上的残留不过是几根被张牙舞爪的藤蔓覆满的混凝土柱子罢了。真正被时间遗忘的反而是那些古典时代大量修筑的，深埋在地底的构筑，能源库，基因库，甚至垃圾场，这些不见天日的地方正是白塔与流亡者争夺的主要对象。面对天灾人类实在是太脆弱了，无论是森林，苔原流亡者还是塔民，都没能成功建立起足以独立的系统，所有人都要依靠古典时代遗留下来的物资生存。99%的外派任务都是搜寻物资，虽然像埃斯蒂尼安这样的顶级觉醒者会被编入对抗的前线，但绝大多数的普通士兵，或许一生都在拿着探测器走过步步危机的地表，试图寻找地下埋藏的资源。在神殿骑士团服役的时候，艾默里克是技术兵种，大部分的时间都在调度台和指挥塔中度过，真正离开白塔保护范围参与任务，只有那次与埃斯蒂尼安一同去救助塔界边缘的一个村落。  
那原本不是埃斯蒂尼安的任务，但哨兵听说了那个村子的情况后，只跟艾默里克交代了一句自己的去向，就接了控制塔调用了一架军用飞行器直接插入了最高航空权限起飞了。  
艾默里克知道他为什么这样冲动。对埃斯蒂尼安来说，他没办法坐视又一个村子成为芬戴尔。  
于是艾默里克截停了刚返回白塔交任务的光，冲好友说了句抱歉就开着光的飞行器去追埃斯蒂尼安。哨兵在空中发现一架一直尾随自己的飞行器险些二话不说先击落，幸好他先接起了艾默里克的通讯。  
落地以后哨兵有生以来第一次对艾默里克暴跳如雷。  
“你疯了？”他咬着牙恨不能将这个吃错了药一样的艾默里克咬死，“你知道这有多危险吗？！”  
“向导素。”艾默里克没有回答，抬手扔过来一管密封好的制剂：“你的库存见底了。”  
“见鬼了你怎么会知——”埃斯蒂尼安顺手摸了一下自己作战服内侧的口袋，发现那里确实只剩下一支制剂以后忽然卡了壳。  
“我看过龙骑团的物资单。”艾默里克简单地说，“我来都来了，可以帮到你的。我好歹也是受过正规训练的士兵，不会拖你后腿。”  
埃斯蒂尼安瞪着他，过了几秒以后泄气似的，低声说了句：“我没有不相信你的意思。”  
“只是你……你在这里，我容易分心。”  
艾默里克愣了一会儿，也放软了一点少年特有的坚硬语气：“我会跟紧你的。”  
那次他们都受了伤，埃斯蒂尼安尤其严重些，艾默里克从自己的病房偷偷溜到哨兵的房间，望着他被固定在空中的腿愧疚地开口：  
“对不起，我还是拖了你的后腿。”  
“没有那支向导素我可能就回不来了。”埃斯蒂尼安平静地说，“算你救了我半条命。而且你救了那个村子里八个人。”  
“但是以后无论有什么情况，不许你再做这种事。”少年梗着脖子看向窗外，“救了我的命我也不会感激你。”  
那一瞬间艾默里克觉得肩头很沉很沉，埃斯蒂尼安的话太沉了，压得他许多年来无法开口无法出声。  
所幸这重担随着他的觉醒自然而然地消解，被压抑了太多年的人腾空起来，可以抓住那个轻盈迅捷的影子了。  
舷窗外不远处传来一声怪异的嚎叫，大概是什么变异的森林动物。明知对埃斯蒂尼安来讲这根本不算威胁，艾默里克还是忍不住更加担心了。塔外的环境真正能对顶级哨兵造成直接威胁的事情不算太多，但足以给他们灌入过载的垃圾信息，这也是为什么大多数向导会和哨兵一起行动，而没有结合的哨兵回到塔内一定要去一次医院的原因。  
埃斯蒂尼安身为龙骑团的首席，待在塔外的时间甚至可能比在家里还长。  
那么长的时间里，在艾默里克能够陪伴他之前，他是怎么独自面对的呢？  
在艾默里克能够陪伴他之后，他又怎么面对自己的向导大部分的时间都与自己远隔半个白塔的距离呢？艾默里克毫不怀疑结合的时候埃斯蒂尼安说的是真心话，哨兵从心底相信艾默里克属于那个位置，是那个该当掀起变革狂澜的人。为此在他看来，他可以克制哨兵的天性做出一些牺牲，不仅仅为了表示对伴侣的支持，也是他对可期的，更好的未来做出的努力。  
但是就算两个理智的人，共同作出了这样理智的决定，艾默里克仍然会在很多时候，觉得很心疼埃斯蒂尼安。  
所以这大概也是自己会片刻都没有犹豫，无所谓跟不跟教皇厅撕破脸皮，就算之后要上军事法庭也要立刻来寻找埃斯蒂尼安的原因之一吧。艾默里克心想。他压制住了思绪，将自己的精神场稳定下来，慢慢放出网一样的触角。  
“坐标52°58'45.8"N，96°14'11.0"E。相对高度0。”定位器的声音响起，打断了艾默里克进行到一半的搜寻，他随即发现干扰他的并不是定位器的声音，而是飞行器的防护场。“精神讯号探测启动，半径100km，信号阅读质量低，预计耗时1小时42分钟15秒。”  
听完定位器的报告，艾默里克将飞行器的屏蔽场关闭，这会让他暴露在一切搜索工具的视野之内，但军用飞行器持有一定的自卫能力，搭载着轻型的激光发射场，这好歹给了向导一些底气。  
强大如埃斯蒂尼安，在他能力高度开启时会在环境中留下痕量的精神力，没有一种仪器能够准确地探测或者分辨这种精神力，但艾默里克只花了不到五分钟就感应到了，埃斯蒂尼安确实经过这里，而且停留了一段时间，可能发生了一点不太严重的武力冲突，但随即埃斯蒂尼安离开，继续向北深入丛林。  
艾默里克调用了过去五年发生所有与森林流亡者接触的事件数据，几个简单的条件附加之后，那些光点很明显的以北边大概300公里处的一座山峰为圆心逐渐变得密集。艾默里克听说过在云雾区外不算太远的地方有一个森林流亡者的据点，现在看来，埃斯蒂尼安很可能是朝那里去了。  
他相信哨兵不会冲动到一个人冲进流亡者的据点，他一定在这点到那座山峰之间的某处，向导重新编写了定位器的搜索法则，以两点连线为中轴，搜索两侧3km的区域。范围的极大缩小让定位器的效率变高了很多，它很快标出了几个点。  
这些点可能是觉醒者，可能是流亡者，也可能是不小心进化出了一点智力的辐射动物，甚至可能是被遗弃的飞行器。但对艾默里克来说，这已经足够了，他的触角化成浪潮一般朝那几个坐标涌去，最近的一个点果然是一只在哀哀哭泣的变异森林狼，稍远的是一队正在搜寻物资的流亡者。艾默里克加快了速度，距离120公里的地方，有一个信号特别强烈的点，或许——


	11. Chapter 11

埃斯蒂尼安矮身藏在一丛巨大的变异蕨类后面，仔细观察着前方的通路。与他平静的外表不同，哨兵一贯稳定的精神世界此时翻江倒海一般涌动着思绪。在他在云雾区遭遇那个人之后，不到一天的时间里他穿越了将近200公里，直到刚才他才稍微冷静了一点，开始检查周围的环境。  
当他终于意识到手腕上的通讯器在第一次与那个人交火时就被击中失去了功能的时候，埃斯蒂尼安骂了一句脏话。他不需要支援，也没什么可报告的，但是艾默里克联系不上他，不知道会做出什么来。那个人平时看上去沉稳得不像个二十多岁的青年，有些时候却能做出让人下巴都惊掉的事。  
而且该死的，就算在冲动发疯，他看起来也还是那个沉稳得不像个青年的样子。  
埃斯蒂尼安剔开通讯器表层的金属壳找到讯号发射模组，想看看究竟损坏到了什么程度。他知道通讯器的电池被砸扁了，但那只是小问题，只要讯号模组还能用，他就能联系上艾默里克跟他说自己没事，让他不用担心待在家里就行——  
虽然那个人十有八九不会听他的。  
讯号模组从中间裂成了两半，看样子连修的必要都没了，可以直接送去回收重金属。哨兵又骂了一句，祈祷厄丝蒂安千万别多事去找艾默里克。然而心知这个次席一发现自己不见了第一件事就是接通艾默里克的通讯，哨兵只得按下心里极度的焦躁不安，想起在一定范围内结合过的伴侣应该可以用精神感知进行一点交流。他盘算了一下随即意识到这根本不现实。  
哨兵下意识转了转脖子上挂着的吊坠，冰冷的蓝宝石硌在指尖，像是要借着这一点刺痛稳定心神似的，埃斯蒂尼安摩挲着那颗宝石，决定放弃追踪，尽快返回塔内。  
飞行器也在交火之中被损坏了，他将飞行器扔在了森林里什么地方，但是忘记了坐标……当时时间太过紧迫，他没来得及打开上面的定位开关就匆匆离开，回到塔里还得再吃一记处分。但是现在也管不了那么多，他必须尽快联系上艾默里克。  
哨兵像猫一样轻盈地穿行在树林间，他能听到森林呼吸的声音，什么东西在靠近，什么在远离，谁有敌意，谁仅仅是好奇，都透过声波的震颤和光线的闪烁汇入哨兵的精神图景。巨大的白色豹子悄无声息地出现在他身侧，步伐跟主人一样迅捷灵活。埃斯蒂尼安其实没有召唤精神体陪伴的习惯，但是雪豹对他的向导的感应能力比他要强得多，万一……哨兵甩了甩头，明白自己潜意识里已经接受了一个现实，艾默里克知道他在交战区失踪，现在一定已经到达了云雾区，甚至追出了塔界。  
他奔跑的速度丝毫不受身上外伤的影响，哨兵的肩头被利爪一样的东西挖开了一个洞，他草率地扯下了墨蓝色礼服外套的衣摆，用牙齿咬着一头包扎了一下。现在伤口还在不断渗血，散发出有机物的味道，诱惑着林间潜伏着的掠食者们。但无论是称霸森林的变异狐狼还是体型庞大的吸血蝙蝠，都在顶级哨兵的威压之下自觉避开了他的前进道路。哨兵才是这个弱肉强食世界食物链的顶端，灾变催生的，最适应顶级生态位的存在。  
埃斯蒂尼安一边奔跑，一边将脖子上挂着的宝石坠子塞进了衣领里。

艾默里克谨慎地没有立刻降落，他缓缓地悬停在树冠上方，释放了精神触角。他从未尝试过把触角释放到那么远，也从来不知道自己的极限在哪里。但显然他的精神力覆盖范围远远不到120公里，停留在塔界边缘那个地方他没办法感应到这个精神讯号到底是什么人或者东西。向导一秒钟都没有犹豫就决定深入丛林。他一路飞一路不断扫描，发现这个点非常诡异，刚开始时它的精神讯号很强，但等到艾默里克的飞行器接近的时候，那讯号逐渐变得微弱，最后几乎探测不到了。  
向导的眉头皱了起来，下面竟然是一台废弃的飞行器，看样子还非常新，甚至被它撞折了的树枝断口都还渗着液体。但就算是全新刚出厂的飞行器也不可能发出那么强的精神讯号，那几乎可以肯定是个人类，甚至极有可能是个觉醒者。  
更加诡异的是，这个地方也有埃斯蒂尼安残存的精神力。  
这难道是埃斯蒂尼安扔在这里的飞行器？他驾驶着飞行器向这个方向飞行了一百多公里，然后再次短暂交火，之后飞行器损坏，他离开了？  
艾默里克很难想象什么人能够在短暂交火中击落埃斯蒂尼安的座驾。他释放了飞行器上搭载的小型探测器，读数显示这确实是隶属于特派组的军用飞行器，这进一步加深了艾默里克的担忧。  
究竟发生了什么……让埃斯蒂尼安不仅孤身离开白塔，甚至在座驾被击落之后还穷追不舍。  
艾默里克不自觉摸了摸左耳上的坠子。它来自埃斯蒂尼安某次执行任务途中意外发现的一块蓝宝石原石。这个时代宝石的价值已经很低很低了，古典时代王冠上的嵌宝都换不来一管纯度很低的镇定剂。但当他们随手切开原石时，埃斯蒂尼安按住了艾默里克的手，说这个颜色很好，像他的眼睛。  
彼时哨兵微微带笑，俯过身来在自家向导眼睛上轻轻一吻，艾默里克被他的鼻息弄得痒痒，眨眼时睫毛拂过哨兵薄薄的嘴唇，被忽然使坏的家伙用舌尖扫了一下，结果就有一根睫毛落在了眼睛里，两个顶级觉醒者趴在沙发上又吹又舔，足足花了半个小时才把那根睫毛弄出来。艾默里克眼睛红红的，叹了口气说已经切开，做不了什么大东西了，我想想看能做什么吧。  
不幸的是他们刚从沙发上起来，光就敲门了。被迎进来的客人目瞪口呆地看着像是刚哭过的艾默里克，两个人蹭得不太整齐的衣领，再降低视线看了看乱糟糟的沙发，一时间眼神中问了无数个无法回答的问题。  
两个主人对视了一眼，决定此刻应当保持沉默。  
后来艾默里克拜托了光为他们打造了一对坠子。掌握了一大堆稀奇古怪技能的光问过是否要做成对戒，贵金属他包了，还管在戒圈上刻名字，算是补给他们的结合礼物。艾默里克拒绝了。埃斯蒂尼安要用枪，而他要操作精密的仪器，一个戒指会令几万个小时才培养出来的精准手感失衡。于是艾默里克的那个做成了一只耳坠，埃斯蒂尼安的则做成了一颗吊坠。  
眼下艾默里克无比后悔当时放弃了给吊坠里加一个定位器的想法。  
摩挲冰冷的宝石似乎有助于艾默里克冷静下来，他再次开启了定位器扫描从这点到流亡者据点之间的地带，这次果然多了一个光点。艾默里克推测，那应该是一个刚刚从飞行器残骸这里离开的人类。上一次搜索的时候他还留在这里，仪器无法分辨探测到的反应是由几个目标引起的，只能显示为一个点，所以它会那么亮。现在那个人离开了，剩下飞行器本身极少量的精神力反应，自然也就非常微弱了。  
他会是埃斯蒂尼安吗？艾默里克无法确定。  
向导驾驶着飞行器继续追踪那个光点，同时艾默里克注意到，距离自己大概80公里的地方，也有一个非常亮的光点——一个几乎可以确定是觉醒者的光点，在朝自己的方向移动。这两个点移动的方向正好完全相反，他们很快就会在途中遭遇。  
艾默里克调用了自动驾驶，随时准备着释放精神触角，这时通讯器忽然响了起来，光疑惑又焦急的声音传了过来：  
“艾默里克你在哪里？埃斯蒂尼安呢？我和奥尔什方刚到云雾区，这边一团乱，沙里贝尔抓了十几个平民，军部这边有伤亡，上面要追究埃斯蒂尼安和厄丝蒂安的责任——”  
“光，我在找埃斯蒂尼安，有一点线索了，现在顾不上沙里贝尔干的蠢事。我在驾驶飞行器，不能多说，找到埃斯蒂尼安我们会马上回去。”  
“你等——你说什么？你在哪里找埃斯蒂尼安？全云雾区戒严了，你俩去哪里了？”光越听越不对劲，“你们俩不会是离开白塔范围了吧？”  
“艾默里克你听我说，立刻回来，现在，立刻。沙里贝尔不是随便抓了几个平民而已，云雾区所有居民全部都有勾结流亡者的嫌疑，我们是被当做镇压部队派过来的。你现在没有报备就离开白塔，说不好回来你就是内奸了！”  
艾默里克咬了咬牙，答道：“我还没找到埃斯蒂尼安。我们的位置大概距离云雾区200公里，找到他立刻全速返航，天亮之前可以赶到。”他又补了一句，“你们注意安全，防着点教皇厅那边的人。”  
光着急的还要说些什么，但艾默里克挂断了通讯。另一头的哨兵看到自家向导投过来的眼神，无言地摇了摇头。奥尔什方安抚性地探出精神触角，安慰道：“他们不会有事的，再怎么说也是顶级，沙里贝尔想给他们扣内奸的帽子没有那么容易。”  
“这还只是一方面……艾默里克刚才说他已经离开塔界200公里，埃斯蒂尼安到底去做什么了？”

埃斯蒂尼安意识到不对的时候，耳边忽得擦过一条银色的影子，随即身后几步远的雪豹惊得跃起，足足跳了半人多高。  
哨兵仔细看的时候才发现那竟然是一只银色的狐狸，他难以置信地扭头，在看到艾默里克从飞行器里钻出来的时候，忍不住吼道：  
“小心——！”  
他随身的子弹刚刚打完了，手里只有一把轻型锁定枪，哨兵用了最大的力量将枪械投掷了出去，超强合金制成的外壳撞在那个暴起发难的人头上当场将颅骨撞碎了一块，那个人应声向后倒去，不再动了。  
与此同时，银狐嘴里叼着的一只蝎子也渐渐透明化，消失在空气中。  
埃斯蒂尼安喘着粗气，在原地站了十几秒钟才找回了呼吸节奏，瞪着自家向导一时说不出话来，又过了片刻好不容易开得了口，竟然一时间不知道说什么，最后问了一个在此刻看来最无关紧要的问题：  
“他居然是个觉醒者？”  
“我也没想到，幸好希维尔发现的早，不然——”  
他还没说完就被几步跨过来的哨兵揪住了衣领，埃斯蒂尼安看起来随时可能咬他，于是艾默里克先下手为强，咬住了哨兵的嘴唇。


	12. Chapter 12

埃斯蒂尼安被艾默里克咬住以后挣扎了一下，但向导的怀抱太深了，他将哨兵很紧地按在怀里，一只手托住他的后脑，牙齿用了力气，埃斯蒂尼安被他咬得嘶了一声，忽然就没了脾气。  
轻微的皮肤接触就能有良好的效果——书上说的确实没错，被自己的向导衔住的一瞬间，埃斯蒂尼安就向他毫无保留地敞开了精神图景。艾默里克一边在他的嘴唇上反复啮咬舔舐，一边用温柔得像是轻风一样的精神触角探入进去，埃斯蒂尼安感觉到脑后有一根神经慢慢放松了，全身都轻微的有些软下来，方才看到那个人偷袭艾默里克时候迸发出的紧张被抚平，他从鼻腔里发出一声几不可闻的叹息。  
巨大的担忧和惊恐过去以后，一丝心虚泛了上来，毕竟是他一句话没说就追出了塔界。哨兵嘟哝两声，放开刚才揪着艾默里克衣领的右手，让两个人更紧地贴在了一起。艾默里克舔了舔被他咬出血的地方，含着他的下唇含含混混地说：“先回去。回去再说。”他说是这么说，却不舍得松开，哨兵眯起了眼睛小声道：  
“再来一分钟？”  
两个人都低低地笑起来，胸膛震动相互传递，身后忽然传来咕噜咕噜的声音，艾默里克扫了一眼，发现刚才被吓了一跳的雪豹欢快地把在他身上嗅来嗅去的银狐拱翻，也把脸埋进狐狸长长的毛里。大狐狸粗壮蓬大的尾巴扫来扫去，最后搭在了雪豹脖子上。  
“你的肩膀怎么回事？”向导忽然问道。  
埃斯蒂尼安心中一激灵，看到艾默里克的喜悦让他几乎忘记自己的肩膀还受着伤，艾默里克看了看他的表情，叹了口气，低声道：“回去你得老实在医院待一周。”  
他说着牵起哨兵没受伤的那只手，顺便看到了他完全坏掉的通讯器，向导不知从哪个口袋里摸出个简易通讯手环，扣在了他手腕上。  
埃斯蒂尼安跟着他往飞行器那边走，雪豹和银狐打了个滚站起来，各自跃回主人的精神图景。两人一同走到方才那个偷袭者身边查看情况。这个流亡者手里还攥着小型激光发射场，方才他先是在林间遭遇埃斯蒂尼安，被哨兵射穿了脚腕和一边肩膀。埃斯蒂尼安没想到他居然是个觉醒者，精神体还是极难引起注意的毒蝎，幸好艾默里克及时赶到。但被自家哨兵完全吸引了注意力的艾默里克也没防备指向他的发射场，幸好埃斯蒂尼安及时出手。那情急之下的一投不仅将流亡者的颅骨撞碎了一块，锁定枪的碎片还有一块插进了脑子，他应该是当场就死亡了。  
埃斯蒂尼安翻过尸体对艾默里克说道：“没想到森林流亡者里竟然有觉醒者。”  
艾默里克俯身提取了一点血样，又拿镊子从那人脸上取下一小块灰黑的鳞片，用相机记录了他的体貌特征，最后摇了摇头：“他……他应该是从塔里叛逃的。”  
“果然不止一个吗……”埃斯蒂尼安却并没有惊讶，他一边帮着艾默里克做记录，一边道：“我之所以会追出塔界一路走到这里，就是因为看到了一个故人。”  
哨兵的声音里仍旧有茫然：“我能确定他是格里塔，是医生家的儿子。他也产生辐射变异了，畸变出了一对能飞的翅膀。但是我绝对不会认错，我们在芬戴尔的时候上过同一个班，他脖子上那条疤痕是有一次被激光场误伤的。而且他还戴着医生那个双头蛇项链，我不可能认错。”  
“我以为他早就死了……死于流亡者之手，但是他怎么会加入他们？他全家都死在芬戴尔了，他怎么可能加入流亡者？！”  
艾默里克沉默了片刻，现在不是寻根究底的时机，他们必须要尽快赶回白塔。这时光的通讯再一次接了进来，声音听起来比之前更加紧迫：  
“艾默里克？你找到埃斯蒂尼安了吗？云雾区这边已经彻底乱套了，沙里贝尔宣布了六个平民暗中勾结流亡者，已经把他们送到塔里面去了，还暗示其他地方也有，甚至军队里也有，你再不回来就真的说不清楚了！”  
埃斯蒂尼安悚然一惊，顾不上再管其他：“光？我和艾默里克在一起，我们现在立刻返航。”  
光听着像是松了口气：“你没事就好，你们最好想一个合理的解释，现在云雾区所有靠近塔界的居民全部都被控制起来了，这时候让他们发现你们俩从塔外回来，还没有报备，什么结果你应该想得到。”  
两人对视了一眼，艾默里克最后搜了一遍尸体，找到了一个不明合金制成的徽记，他一时认不出这是什么东西，只跟血样和鳞片揣在了一起。做完这一切以后艾默里克转身想开启飞行器的舱门，却发现埃斯蒂尼安在摸索什么，脸上的神色难看极了。  
他低头一看，立刻明白了埃斯蒂尼安为什么神色难看。  
偷袭者被击毙的时候，碰到了发射场的开关，强激光恰好在飞行器上切出了一道口子。埃斯蒂尼安的脸色阴沉极了，他刚才检查了一遍，那个口子正好在电池组上。不知道几组电池被切开了，最坏的情况是飞行器彻底失去能源，他们只能步行回去了。  
艾默里克深吸了口气，打开舱门试图启动飞行器，现在只能寄希望于还有能用的电池组了。控制台的电池还完好，自检系统完成后，艾默里克看着屏幕上显示的“电量耗尽”一时不知道该说什么。  
“至少他没切到我。”片刻后艾默里克对不发一言的埃斯蒂尼安说道，“也算是不幸中的万幸了。”  
“嗯。”哨兵点了点头，他并不担心自己被指控为内奸，全塔都知道他的出身和背景，世界上最不可能勾结流亡者的就是他。但是艾默里克不一样，就算托尔丹完全知道自己的亲生儿子根本没有勾结流亡者的可能性，他也会借题发挥大做文章，给艾默里克和研究所施加压力。  
“别担心，他们不可能就凭这一件事就把我怎么样。”艾默里克道，“你对塔外比我了解，天已经这么黑了，我们还能赶路吗？”  
埃斯蒂尼安摇了摇头：“最好不要，夜间活动的变异动物与白天区别很大，森林流亡者里也有很大一部分喜欢在黑夜活动，这时候移动太危险了。何况——”  
艾默里克知道他的意思，既然已经不可能在明天之前赶回去，那早一些晚一些都没有太大的差别了，而且两个人都高度紧张了一天，这时候都有些疲倦，这种状态下走在危机四伏的森林里，不知道会出多大的事。  
艾默里克接通光的通讯，简要说了一下情况，又接通了厄丝蒂安，女孩子听说埃斯蒂尼安没事先是松了口气，随即又担忧道：“光说的没错，我今天回来报到的时候被盘问了很久，幸好他们一时半会儿还不打算跟龙骑团翻脸，但还是给了我处分，等云雾区的事结束了我得去关禁闭。”  
埃斯蒂尼安忍不住道：“你关完了禁闭我找你有点事。”  
“干什么？我知道你嫌我多事，等你哪天真出了事可别来找我！”厄丝蒂安比她上司的脾气一点都不小，说完啪得挂断了通讯。  
艾默里克不赞同地看了一眼埃斯蒂尼安，哨兵装作没有看见，爬到飞行器后部去取应急包。这架被艾默里克黑出来的飞行器不知道是谁的，应急包旁边还备了衣服和食物，埃斯蒂尼安老实不客气地一块拿了出来，他身上的衣服带着血，必须赶快处理掉。  
他洗劫飞行器的时候艾默里克把飞行器上的屏蔽场发生器撬了下来，幸好设计飞行器的人脑子清楚，飞行的动力源和组件的动力源不是一组电池。两人带着拆下来的杂七杂八，找了一个远离水源的背风处搭起了帐篷。  
“你追踪格里塔后来怎么样？”艾默里克一边将发生器放在帐篷的中间，确保整个帐篷都处在屏蔽场的保护范围内，一边问道。  
“有人接应他，我追丢了。”埃斯蒂尼安答道，“是个女人，开着一架民用飞行器。交火的时候伤了肩膀，飞行器也坏了。不过我也打断了她一侧机翼，他们应该是迫降在流亡者的据点附近了。”  
“一个开着民用飞行器的女人？”艾默里克惊讶道，“我看到她从云雾区离开的。”  
“看来非觉醒者和流亡者有勾结是真的。”埃斯蒂尼安说道，“凭塔里这几年的作风，倒也不算奇怪。但是我还是不明白格里塔为什么——”  
“埃斯蒂尼安，我们会查出来的，现在脱衣服。”艾默里克从应急包里找到了绷带，打断了埃斯蒂尼安的话。  
这不是一个能让哨兵陷入当年芬戴尔惨剧回忆的时间，哨兵的精神图景稳定对他们来说至关重要。艾默里克伸手帮埃斯蒂尼安将被血黏在身上的衣服剥下来，小心翼翼地避开他的伤口，然后重新给他包扎。  
看到埃斯蒂尼安肩上的伤口时，艾默里克嘴角的线条有一瞬间僵硬无比。  
“小伤而已，要不是我想先问清楚，他们不可能伤到我。”埃斯蒂尼安道，“你知道我的体质的，养几天就好了。”  
艾默里克好像全然没听见，他铁青着一张脸在伤口上涂抹药膏，缠绕绷带，弄完以后又把带血的军礼服扎进密封袋确保血腥气不会透出，哨兵扭头看了他几次，最终悄悄放出了雪豹。毛茸茸的大白团子蹭在向导腿上，埃斯蒂尼安小声说：“我保证再也不会不跟你说就独自行动。”  
艾默里克唔了一声，银色的狐狸从空中闪现，雪豹立刻扑了过去，跟狐狸滚成一团，埃斯蒂尼安悄悄松了口气，揉了揉雪豹的大尾巴。


	13. Chapter 13

密林中的夜晚最难熬的不是影影绰绰出现在不远处的不知名动物，而是无孔不入的昆虫和急剧降低的气温。埃斯蒂尼安一边咕哝着：“幸亏晚上冷还能裹厚点，不然两个高等级觉醒者被虫子活吃了也太丢人了。”一边在睡袋里不老实地动来动去，朝艾默里克那边挪了挪。  
艾默里克也朝他挪动了一点，靠在一起小声问道：“还冷？”  
埃斯蒂尼安眨了眨眼，说：“这谁的飞行器，带的睡袋居然没有温度调节器。”  
“……”但是你怎么看起来很开心的样子，艾默里克在心里默默道。饶是这么想着，他还是又靠近了一点，让埃斯蒂尼安枕在自己膝盖上，伸手环住了他。  
哨兵脸上的满足在黑暗里也显而易见，他动了动脑袋在艾默里克大腿上找了个舒服的位置，小声道：“后半夜叫我，你也得睡一会儿。”  
“好，你睡吧，晚安。”艾默里克伸手盖住了他的耳朵，虽然明知对哨兵敏锐的感官而言这没有任何意义，他还是用手拢着那块凉凉的耳朵软骨，轻轻揉捏了几下柔软的耳垂。  
埃斯蒂尼安以前有很严重的睡眠问题，过量的芜杂信息时时刻刻都在干扰着他的神经，何况他还总是梦到故乡的毁灭，亲人的死亡，还有之后一段时间混乱黑暗的错乱记忆。他不知道的是，艾默里克有时也能听到他烦躁地在卧室踱步的声音。彼时黑发青年总是静静地躺在床上望着天花板，直到隔壁的声音终于平息。  
一年前他们结合以后埃斯蒂尼安就几乎没有再失眠过，他总是可以蜷缩在向导身边轻易一觉睡到天明。他的梦境还是很频繁，内容也没什么变化，但在埃斯蒂尼安梦到自己被拖进那噬人的黑暗之时，总是能听到彼岸传来清明坚定的声音，呼唤他的名字，温柔地告诉他，未来总有光明。  
艾默里克挥手赶走几只绕来绕去的昆虫，将精神触角散播出去。他不像哨兵那样可以直接听到野兽的动静或者敌人的脚步，精神感应对非人生物没有任何作用，但至少如果有流亡者接近，他能够提前做出防范。  
他绕开了埃斯蒂尼安的精神图景。刚才的短暂接触已经帮哨兵扫掉了一些不良信息，更深层的梳理不能在野外进行，而且埃斯蒂尼安被他梳理的时候经常会陷入一种非常柔软的倦怠状态，懒得对外界刺激做出反应，只想被向导的精神触角抚摸，这对现在的情况来说可太危险了。  
森林的夜晚从来不会是静谧的，艾默里克听着那些若隐若现的脚步声，始终有一只手放在埃斯蒂尼安的备用锁定枪上。向导通常承担的是军医和后勤的工作，就算与哨兵搭档一同出战，也往往是被保护的角色，大部分的向导最多只能使用简单的发射场，在野外落单遭遇大型猛兽或流亡者的时候，胜算很小。  
锁定枪这种武器产量很小，大多只配发给高级的哨兵，他们更灵活，协调，也更能承受锁定枪大得异乎寻常的后坐力。这种武器最大的优势就是无声的暴力，它的发射和击中都几乎悄无声息，不会对哨兵的听觉造成伤害。相对于轻巧的激光发射场来说，锁定枪端在手里的感觉像是端着一整条变异野猪腿。这当然也是埃斯蒂尼安的吐槽，因为锁定枪连样子也很像一条金属野猪腿。  
普通人拿着野猪腿别说瞄准射击，就连扣动扳机都很困难，埃斯蒂尼安可以在5秒之内打空一个7发的弹夹，这种成绩在觉醒者历史上都可以载入前三。但只有艾默里克知道，锁定枪不是他真正偏爱的武器，他最喜欢的其实是在后灾变时代已经逐渐没落的长枪，被强化金属加持的长枪可以在近身战中最大程度地发挥他的优势。锁定枪这种更适合在远处一击毙命随即脱离的狙击类武器，其实是艾默里克的专长。  
他当然没法在5秒内打空弹夹，但艾默里克的精准射击成绩比埃斯蒂尼安还要好，这也是当初他作为一个非觉醒者在军营中能够获得威信的原因之一。彼时还是少年的艾默里克端着一杯糖水很轻巧地跟那些对他恶语相向的觉醒者们约定时间，在教官恶意的纵容下取下墙上的N49型锁定枪，慢条斯理地装弹射击，被巨大的冲击力撞得整个右半身都在颤抖，速度只有跟他比试的那个哨兵的一半。但当那群半大的少年拥过去看成绩的时候，99.8环刷新了第一军区预备军的记录。  
执行任务回来的埃斯蒂尼安听说这件事，拉着艾默里克去靶场比试，以0.1环的差距输掉了。  
“打得准肯定没有打得又快又准有用啊。”黑发少年笑眯眯地，“反正锁定枪的子弹只要打中，变异丛林象也丧失行动力了，打偏一点点又怎么样呢。”  
埃斯蒂尼安撇嘴：“我一定能练到100环的。”  
“嗯，我相信你。”黑发少年揉着肩膀，跟白发少年一起走出了靶场。  
多年后的艾默里克摩挲着枪柄心想，就算我能比你多打0.1环，把野猪腿投掷十几米还能一下爆头的这种技能我还真没有。  
埃斯蒂尼安在他腿上稍微动了动，几根头发黏在了嘴角，艾默里克轻轻帮他撩开，他依旧没醒，一整天的精神高度紧张和肩头的伤口让他也真的疲劳了。艾默里克在通讯器上戳了几下，为他预约了医院的床位。在通讯器给出成功提示以后，他轻轻将埃斯蒂尼安的头移到背包上，抄起锁定枪钻出了帐篷朝不远处开了一枪，子弹无声无息地没入领头的森林狼体内，站立状态下足有一人多高的变异野兽经不住子弹里静电场的释放，在离两人十几米远的地方倒下了。  
另外几头狼诧异地闻了闻头狼的身体，它们尚未进化出理解这种情况的智力，几经踌躇之后还是决定不想放过这两个可口的猎物。它们再次围成进攻阵型慢慢靠近过来。艾默里克叹了口气，听了听帐篷里埃斯蒂尼安还在熟睡，犹豫了一下还是提起了锁定枪。  
埃斯蒂尼安睡了不到四个小时，醒来已经神清气爽。他醒来时还是入睡的姿势，枕在艾默里克的大腿根上。黑发青年见他醒了，小声道：“再睡会儿？还不到3点。”  
埃斯蒂尼安坐起来摇了摇头：“我睡够了，该你了。”他从睡袋里轻巧地钻出来，从艾默里克肩上剥下外套披在自己肩上，催着他钻进去睡觉。艾默里克被他碰到右肩膀时稍微瑟缩了一下，很快控制住了自己，钻进了睡袋。  
“你的肩膀怎么了。”埃斯蒂尼安问道，“给我看看。”  
“什么怎么了？”艾默里克道。  
“给我看看。”埃斯蒂尼安不多废话，一手按住艾默里克另外一边肩膀，一手就滑开了向导的拉链。里层衬底的内衣非常有弹性，被埃斯蒂尼安拉开到肩头，露出了右肩上的淤青。  
“你用锁定枪了？”埃斯蒂尼安皱眉道，“出了什么事？”  
“几头狼而已。”艾默里克拉回自己的衣服，把睡袋也拉好，温柔地答道。  
“几头狼你干嘛用锁定枪？用发射场不就好了？”  
“发射场噪音太大了，会召来别的东西。”  
埃斯蒂尼安瞪着他，向导无辜地眨眼，又补充道：“没什么事，不影响我用枪。”  
埃斯蒂尼安知道他说的是真话。那次比试完后他们开始了射击的密集训练，恢复能力远远没有他好的艾默里克依旧保持着全军前三的成绩，只是晚上有时候会叫埃斯蒂尼安从存放向导素的冰柜里偷一点冰来敷肩膀。  
“先睡吧，回去再跟你算账。”哨兵嘟嘟囔囔地，打开帐篷的窗子朝外看了一眼，果然十几步外整整齐齐躺着一堆森林狼。他坐了下来，将长发拢成个低马尾。艾默里克缩在睡袋里已经打了个哈欠。  
哨兵看了他一会儿。向导并无所觉，安稳地闭上眼睛准备睡觉。  
埃斯蒂尼安拍了拍自己的大腿。  
艾默里克的声音是从脑海里传来的：  
“嗯？想给我枕？”  
埃斯蒂尼安又瞪了他一眼，发现黑发青年微微带了点笑。  
“过来。”埃斯蒂尼安在脑海里答道。


	14. Chapter 14

埃斯蒂尼安砍掉几根缠在一起的树藤，从中间钻了过去。向导跟在他身后，走得并不费劲。  
“休息一会儿？”埃斯蒂尼安回头，发现艾默里克已经跟他拉开了几步距离，便问道。  
“不用，我只是觉得这个看起来挺有意思的。”黑发青年答道，从一丛共生体前走开了。  
“有毒的。”  
艾默里克短促地啊了一声。  
白发青年挑了挑眉：“你难道不知道看上去越好吃的就越毒？”  
艾默里克走到他身边微微侧头凑近了，装作惊讶的样子道：“嗯？这么说你的毒性肯定致命了？”  
他说着在哨兵脸上啄了一口，笑眯眯地接过了他手里的军刀，走到前面去开路了。  
埃斯蒂尼安刚要回嘴，忽然微微拧起了眉头，伸手拉住了向导低声道：“不对劲。”  
“有人接近。”艾默里克在他伸手的一瞬间就明白了他的意思，立刻释放了精神触角，几个自我意识非常明晰的个体正在快速朝这里接近。但是反常的是他们是从塔的方向来的。艾默里克立刻用埃斯蒂尼安的权限查阅了塔的任务日志，发现并没有可查询的任务目的地是这片森林。  
“是来找我们的？不可能吧。”埃斯蒂尼安小声说，他已经可以听到他们的脚步声了，这意味着对方已经接近了他们五百米之内。  
“没有觉醒者……是普通人。”随着距离的减少，艾默里克对精神能量的评估更加清晰，这几个个体毫无疑问是人类，但没有一个是觉醒者，这种情况太反常了，就算预备军里有临时任务，也一定会配备觉醒者组合作为负责人。  
两人对视了一眼，同时心说：“塔里真的有内奸。”  
埃斯蒂尼安看着自家向导的眼睛，在脑海中问道：“要干预吗？抓住这几个人，就没人能说你是内奸了。”  
“先别轻举妄动，观察一下。”艾默里克心想家里这个暴力哨兵果然还是不适合政治，万一这几个人是教皇授意的呢？虽然他觉得只是为了打击他一个人这样大动干戈没什么意义，但事出反常必有妖，这时候不能冒失。  
埃斯蒂尼安点了点头，两人躲在树丛后，等待着这几个人现出真身。  
很快，五个非觉醒者冲进了这片林间空地，两女三男，其中有一个青年还抱着个几岁大的孩子。  
艾默里克的眉头皱起来了，他的记性非常好，对人脸可以说是过目不忘，这几个人中有一个是他在预备军服役的时候见过的隔壁团的工兵，当时年纪已经不小，艾默里克刚来不久就到了强制退役的年纪，被赶出了军队。  
军队的福利比其他职业都好上两三倍不止，所以普通人挤破头都想进预备军待着。在预备军服役的非觉醒者受到各种各样的限制，其中包括年满28岁强制退役。那个工兵用了很多办法都没能逃过，被强行扭送上了飞机。  
他们在空地中停了下来。几个人都形容狼狈，衣服被树枝刮得乱七八糟，脸上身上也有许多血痕，抱着孩子的青年回头看了几次，像是惊弓之鸟似的。几个人都完全没有注意到树丛后面躲着两个人。  
“接应的人呢？”  
一个看起来比较年长的人答道：“应该快来了。”  
艾默里克脑海中响起埃斯蒂尼安的声音：“能感应到流亡者吗？”  
向导摇了摇头，也在精神图景中答道：“方圆五十里没有。”  
“流亡者骗他们有什么意义？”  
“现在还看不出。”艾默里克继续观察，“他们看起来就是普通的非觉醒者，这种时候流亡者不愿意费劲来接应也算正常。”  
“千里迢迢带着孩子去投奔流亡者，是不是该庆幸他们幸亏没有直接给流亡者带路打进塔里？”埃斯蒂尼安撇了撇嘴，艾默里克握紧了他的手：“生气了？”  
“生什么气，我只跟尼德霍格有血海深仇，其他流亡者，还有这些叛徒，只要他们不来找不痛快，又关我什么事？”  
艾默里克沉默了一会儿，说道：“你能这么想就最好不过了。”  
树叶间漏过的光斑里白发青年侧头看他，神色玩味：“不用担心。”  
向导无声地叹了口气：“我不会拦你，但我总在那里等你的。”  
埃斯蒂尼安点了点头，反握住了艾默里克的手，抓得很用力。  
非觉醒者们似乎为下一步怎么走争论不休，有人认为最好原地等待接应，也有人认为可能是被流亡者骗了，抱着孩子的青年恶狠狠地说：“就算这支流亡者接应不上，我宁可去苔原也不可能再回去了。”  
“回去？现在哪里还回得去！那几个被送到塔里的还只是嫌疑，别说我们已经跑出了塔界！”  
“这里离塔界已经很远了，应该暂时安全。”  
几个人最终达成了一致，决定留在原地再等等。艾默里克和埃斯蒂尼安对视了一眼，向导的声音里有一丝不忍：“塔里压迫非觉醒者实在是越来越重了。”  
“我听说塔里把你放开对非觉醒者教育门槛的提议打回来了？”埃斯蒂尼安忽然问。  
“嗯，委员会那边还好，教皇这里过不去是预料之中的，我本来也没想过能一次成功。”  
“你——”他话还没说完忽然断掉，鸽灰色的眼睛眯起来，瞳孔中不知怎的竟然露出一丝血色似的，艾默里克也忽然意识到自己为了跟埃斯蒂尼安说话放松了对精神触角的控制。他立刻意识到有其他人接近，而且不止一个。  
“畸变意识。”艾默里克提醒埃斯蒂尼安，这恐怕是来接应的流亡者。  
所有流亡者都与塔民同出一源，这是每个人都知道的常识。大灾变过后，委员会倾尽所有资源建造了白塔，保护没有在灾变中受到辐射的幸存者。白塔原本共分五区，分别位于五个受灾变辐射影响最小的大地块上，几乎占尽了地球上尚且还适合生存的陆地平原。森林中还有一些零散的地方因为特殊的地理环境可以居住，但因为过于散碎而被委员会放弃，之后成为了森林流亡者的据点。  
这支流亡者是最早与塔民分道扬镳的一支。他们的祖先是激进的进化主义者，在灾变过后三十多年的时间中，他们对受灾变影响的动物做了很多研究，最终有一小撮人认为人类不应该逃避，应该直面灾变辐射这个进化契机，成为更适应后灾变时代的物种。他们悄悄离开了白塔，带走了当时最尖端的研究成果和大批研究人员，投入了森林的怀抱。  
过程是残酷的。尽管在三十多年的研究中，他们已经分辨出了几种有利的进化方向，也知道怎么避免几种致命畸变。但仍然有将近六成的人在离开白塔之后三年内就死亡，剩下的人还有一半被长期病痛折磨。  
当然也有极少数的幸运儿避开了致命畸变，成为了进化种。他们的生理和心理结构都与塔民几乎完全不同了，产生了所谓的“畸变意识”，向导无法解读和诱导这种精神能力，但强大的向导依旧能够摧毁绝大多数流亡者的理智。  
他们将强大的基因代代传下来，但却因为没有稳定的环境而逐渐丢失了当年的科技能力。觉醒者们常常轻蔑又畏惧地称他们为野兽，因为就算是顶级的觉醒者，也很难预料流亡者会携带什么样的畸变，又会有什么样的攻击手段。他们就像野兽一样难以预测和控制，甚至有些身体异变程度比较深的流亡者，已经完全失去了人类的形态。  
这其中最具代表性的，就是邪龙尼德霍格。  
他最为人所知的畸变被称为“永生”，作为从灾变前一直活到了现在的异种，他的身体里已经没有什么与人类相同的组织了。神经轮生，细胞无限增殖，甚至进化出了三对黑翼，很像是古典时代传说中的龙。他的后代也全都完美继承了他的进化，这支家族从离开白塔起就是森林流亡者的领导。  
或许是活得太久了什么都不在乎，也或许是畸变意识终究太不稳定，尼德霍格就算在激进的流亡者中也是最激进的那种。很多流亡者对摧毁白塔并无执念，但尼德霍格全然不同，他摧毁了塔界上的很多村落，甚至曾经一度逼到白塔本体。没有人知道为什么他会如此痛恨白塔，四百多年来不断的对抗让委员会也筋疲力竭。为了建立起有效防御，委员会成立了最早的神殿骑士团，在一次行动中重伤了尼德霍格，让“永生”的邪龙也不得不在医疗舱中沉睡了五十年。神殿骑士授勋归来，逐渐壮大并攫取了委员会的军事权，最终演化出了白塔的最高军事领袖，“教皇”。  
而当年重伤了尼德霍格的那支部队，授勋成为龙骑士团，代代吸纳全塔最杰出的觉醒者，锲而不舍地狩猎着永生的邪龙。  
“你留在这里。”埃斯蒂尼安拎起备用锁定枪就要去看情况，艾默里克一把抓住他：“对方有三个人，而且有很奇怪的畸变意识，我跟你一起去。”  
“能感应到更多吗？”  
艾默里克的精神图景绘像不怎么熟练，全靠天赋撑着，他很艰难地判断着：“有一个女性，两个男性，女性的意识非常强，强到——”  
“她是个觉醒者！”艾默里克猝然按住太阳穴，在没有防备的情况下他窥探到另外一个高级觉醒者的意识世界，对方的回震瞬间将他的意识弹了出来，还好他没有冒失到因此暴露自己的图景，但对方也一定已经感应到了自己。


	15. Chapter 15

伊赛勒摇晃了一下，飞行器在空中随着她的动作一抖，还好自动驾驶系统及时平衡住了机身。她对身后两个人摆了摆手，示意自己没事，同时暗暗心惊刚刚这股精神力量之强，就算是坐在白塔顶端的教皇恐怕也没办法相比。  
是塔里派出的追踪？她想象不到为了几个逃出白塔的平民，他们会派出这样级别的觉醒者，或许只是偶然的巧合？她没法推断出对方的位置，但无论如何不会太远，这始终是个危险的变数。  
与她同行的其中一个人问道：“有什么情况吗？”  
“这附近有高级的觉醒者，我们要小心一点。”伊赛勒回答道，“接到人了立刻走。”  
“万一暴露呢？就为了几个——”  
另一个人截断道：“你怎么能这么说！从那座塔逃出来的都是我们的同伴！”  
先说话的人闭嘴了，但还是小声嘀嘀咕咕地：“谁知道会不会是派来的探子……”  
“如果龙巢对每个人都是这个态度，流亡者早就灭种了。”伊赛勒冷冰冰地说。  
她不再去管明显不服气的同伴，专心驾驶飞行器朝着约定地点飞去，同时打开了生命迹象探测。身为未结合的哨兵她无法直接感应到精神力量，何况就算可以，在对方比她强出不止一点半点的力量差距下，这种行为跟找死也没什么区别。  
原定计划里那几个平民应该由格里塔带着离开云雾区，但是白塔来的人直接点爆了战火，格里塔又莫名其妙被对方的顶级哨兵缠上，不得不先驾驶一艘飞行器逃离。伊赛勒身为觉醒者在塔的范围里目标非常大，也没法将他们一起带走，只能安排他们趁局势混乱自己离开塔界，再由伊赛勒带着支援来接应。  
教皇的这一步棋看似毫无章法，实则一下捅翻了云雾区岌岌可危的局势，让流亡者扎在塔里的线人措手不及，一下失陷了好几个。这件事过后再想渗透进白塔就更难了。伊赛勒想到，白塔如此严防死守，从下层民众开始逐渐瓦解渗透的策略还能坚持多久呢？  
生命迹象探测显示约定地点有六七个活体，距离都很近，应该就是那群逃出白塔的平民，伊赛勒谨慎地降落在距离大概一千米的森林里，在这种情况下，信赖机械不如信赖自己身为哨兵的直觉。  
她提着一把重型冻结射线，示意两个同伴暂时留在原地等信号，自己轻盈地穿过丛林，感官敏感度放到最大，她身边一只巨大的银狼悄然显形，与她一同无声地奔跑起来。  
离目的地还有100米不到的时候，女性哨兵猝然止步向右侧翻滚，避过了一枚带着静电场的锁定弹，与此同时北极狼发出一声嚎叫，飞身而起与雪豹撕咬成一团。伊赛勒没敢在原地停留，借着翻滚的惯性滚到一棵树后，冻结射线的瞄准镜里却空无一人。  
一个有点嘲讽的男性声音说道：“流亡者里居然真的有觉醒者。”  
他开始说话的时候的位置还在将近100米外，说完以后已经不足50米，伊赛勒心知笨重的冻结射线不可能击中如此迅捷的目标，索性扔掉了枪从背后拔出一把蓝色的剑，靠着听觉判断对方位置，矮身接住了对方劈来的一枪。  
比她预计的更快更狠——这不仅是一个天赋极高的觉醒者，更是身经百战的战士。他对近身武器的使用技巧无疑是用很多敌人的命练出来的，伊赛勒将能力激发到极致，快到普通人类的肉眼根本无法捕捉的剑光枪影里她又听到对方“啧”了一声。  
“可以。”  
他说完以后再也不出声，一枪比一枪来得刁钻凶狠，伊赛勒无暇去想其他，全力招架的同时拼命试图发出信号给同伴，对方毫无疑问觉察了她的意图，但奇怪的是他全然没有阻拦的意思。  
剑劈在枪杆上，硬生生砍进去了一截，对方又“啧”了一声，像是终于摸清了她的水平，攻势瞬间一收，枪居然就脱了手。伊赛勒收不住力道向前撞了一步，对方闪身在一边，却没有进一步动作了。  
觉察到异样的伊赛勒反应极快地就地翻滚拉开距离，对方武器脱手，她怎么可能放过这个空隙，站稳的一瞬间小型发射场已经锁定了对方。  
然而高大的男性哨兵并没有什么惊慌的反应，反而挑了挑眉，伊赛勒这才感觉到自己的精神图景出现了瞬间波动，北极狼发出一声凄厉的哀嚎，被雪豹咬住了脖子。  
“好了，流亡哨兵，放弃抵抗吧。”对方踢了踢地上已经砍得不成样子的“枪”，那居然是用根树枝削的。  
伊赛勒没有说话，迅速地拍了一下手腕上的通讯器，同时发射场仍然没有解除锁定。对方耸了耸肩：“我们没打算杀你。”  
伊赛勒皱眉道：“你们？”  
另一个男性的声音说道：“是的，我们只是想问几个问题。”  
他从伊赛勒来的方向走过来，手里提着还没完全冷却的锁定枪，语气非常温和平静：“您看，您的同伴目前已经丧失行动能力，您要接应的叛逃者也暂时被我们控制着，身为觉醒者您应该知道独身的哨兵是无法面对一对搭档组合的。我们可以放您回去，您的同伴和那些平民也可以一同离开，只要您如实地回答几个问题。”  
伊赛勒莫名其妙地觉得“一对搭档组合”这几个词被他念得格外不同些，但又无暇过多思考。她意识到这个人才是刚才那股精神力量的主人，他不仅是个稀有的高阶向导，更是个稀有到无以复加的攻击型向导。  
这里已经有一个比自己更强大的哨兵，就算他想杀她没那么容易，如果加上他的向导呢？他的向导就算落单也可以凭精神震荡就让绝大多数哨兵丧失行动力。这种局势下自己没有任何胜算。  
“什么问题？”  
“第一，你的来历。流亡者里怎么会有觉醒者？”  
“我在白塔出生。”伊赛勒简短地答道。她不能暴露过多信息，但也不能说谎，向导对精神波动敏感之极，瞬间就可以觉察。  
“所以你是个叛逃者。”那个哨兵靠在树上，语气听上去非常尖锐。  
“污名无法动摇我的意志。”伊赛勒说。  
“然而你觉醒成了高级哨兵？”  
“我觉醒得很晚。”伊赛勒说道，“我当了很久贱民。白塔对待贱民是忘恩负义的暴政。”  
向导眼中闪过一丝异样：“忘恩负义？”  
“你们对真实的历史一无所知。”  
向导还想再问什么，哨兵已经说道：“这么说流亡者是慈善组织了？”  
“至少我们不会抛弃没有获得有益进化的同伴。”  
“用得着你们抛弃吗？他们死得一般都挺快。”哨兵嘲讽道。  
“这也是需要我回答的问题？”伊赛勒不再看他，转头看向向导。  
向导沉默了片刻，又问道：“第二，流亡者用什么方式渗透进塔里？”  
“哪里有不平哪里就会有反抗。”伊赛勒站了起来，仍然没有放下手中的发射场。  
“回答问题。”  
“总有人主动想要离开，离开的人里也总会有一两个愿意为了更伟大的目标再回去。”  
“屏蔽场可以屏蔽一切不被允许的通讯讯号，你们用什么联系？”  
“用嘴。”伊赛勒硬邦邦的答道。  
埃斯蒂尼安和艾默里克对视了一眼。向导轻微地点了点头，示意她说的是实话。埃斯蒂尼安皱起了眉，这其实是最难防范的，白塔可以监控一切信号来往和飞行器，但不可能监控每一个靠近塔界的人。  
“最后一个问题，云雾区的动乱是你们策划的吗？”  
“不是。”伊赛勒很快否认。  
“嗯？”埃斯蒂尼安哼了一声，“你别告诉我你们只是想发展几个新兵？”  
“至少我们从没有打算先开战。”  
“怎么，你们流亡者内部也跟那群官老爷一样，没个统一意见？”埃斯蒂尼安嘲讽道，“我可是听说过尼德霍格扬言要踏平白塔。”  
“邪龙的愿望并不是每个流亡者的愿望。”伊赛勒平静道，“至少我个人希望，白塔和流亡者有一天可以和平共处。”  
埃斯蒂尼安噎了一下：“我觉得还是尼德霍格的愿望更现实一点。”  
“我可以走了吗？”伊赛勒没去理会他，面向艾默里克问道。  
“当然。”向导点了点头，示意埃斯蒂尼安的雪豹放松了对北极狼的钳制。  
伊赛勒立刻叫回了自己的精神体，皱眉道：“你们倒是很放心。”  
埃斯蒂尼安耸耸肩：“你的发射场最多只能击中我们两人其中一个，无论谁还能行动，你都不可能逃脱。”他说着摊了摊手，“区别只是你是身体受伤还是脑子受伤而已。”  
伊赛勒咬了咬牙，退后了几步：“那几个平民呢？”  
“跟您的同伴捆在一起。”艾默里克彬彬有礼地说道，“啊，忘了跟您说，虽然我们保证您与其他人的安全，但是飞行器恐怕不得不借用一下，您看，由于流亡者搞出的乱子，我们也很着急要回去。”  
伊赛勒的牙咬得太响了一点，埃斯蒂尼安几乎觉得有点刺耳了：“那是直接连接我的精神——”  
“不劳费心，我已经取得了控制权，只是觉得有必要通知您一下而已。”  
伊赛勒不知道该做什么反应，只好僵硬地转身朝来的方向走去。  
埃斯蒂尼安忽然出声道：“对了，你认不认识一个叫格里塔的人。”  
“认识。”伊赛勒诧异地答道。  
“他是怎么加入的流亡者？”  
“他的家人被白塔捕获做了试验，只有他侥幸逃出。”伊赛勒答道，“很多年前的事了。”  
埃斯蒂尼安的神色变了，他追问道：“被捕获？他的父母明明是死在尼德霍格手里！”  
“除非格里塔说谎。”  
“这不可能……”埃斯蒂尼安脑子里忽然尖锐地疼痛起来，将他的精神图景搅得一片混乱，艾默里克立刻奔到他身边握住了他的手腕替他疏导，但这次不同往日，冲击来自哨兵大脑内部，连艾默里克也一时无法分辨混乱的来源。  
伊赛勒在那一瞬间权衡了一下一次射击可不可能命中两人，最后决定放弃，她不能冒险激怒对方把自己和所有同伴的命都送掉。女性哨兵跑向来时的方向，果然在飞行器旁边发现失去意识的两个同伴和被捆成一串拴在树上的平民们。她不死心地试图连接飞行器控制台，却发现自己的精神波段已经被彻底抹去，飞行器完全无法识别，甚至在两次尝试后用机载发射场锁定了她。  
片刻后飞行器自行解除锁定，向那对哨兵向导的方向飞去。女性哨兵回头看去，极度敏锐的视觉让她在丛林斑驳的光影间隐隐约约看到向导抱着哨兵攀上了飞行器。


	16. Chapter 16

“你再往前走一步我就逮捕你。”泽菲兰一板一眼地说，手里的麻醉射线牢牢地指着埃斯蒂尼安的眉心。  
白发的哨兵撑着病房的门框，大致估算了一下逃脱路径，得出的结论是几率极小。他手里没有武器，教皇的人密密麻麻地塞满了医院，连窗户下面都站着好几个，个个都拿着大剂量的麻醉射线，这时候突围纯粹属于出去送的。  
他翻了泽菲兰一个白眼走回了病床。自从那年他撞到从艾默里克家里仓皇逃窜的泽菲兰以后，他对这个教皇的亲信从来没有过一个好脸色，当然他对教皇本人也没有过一个好脸色。  
“我劝你还是配合一点。”泽菲兰说道。  
埃斯蒂尼安瘫在病床上懒得理他，这种严防死守持续不了多久的，教皇不至于把整个亲卫团都放在这儿好几天就为了看住他。现在需要的是保持体力。  
艾默里克被带进白塔已经一天半了。前天下午回来以后向导直接把飞行器开到了医院楼顶，抱着被他安抚着睡过去的哨兵登记报告入住一气呵成。埃斯蒂尼安在极度不稳定的梦境中紧紧抓着向导的手腕，怎么都掰不开，艾默里克就侧身坐在病床上给他疏导，额头贴着额头，腰身折成一把上弦的弓，姿势难受极了。  
他明知道哨兵的意识被来自内部的巨大冲击裹挟，别说轻声呢喃，现在就算是有小行星撞地球他都听不到，但向导还是固执地一边用拇指摩挲着哨兵瘦削的脸颊曲线，一边小声叫着他的名字。他与埃斯蒂尼安说话时的声音很特别，与一切其他时候都不同，像是亲吻花瓣而不忍碰落露珠。  
自从结合后埃斯蒂尼安的精神图景一直非常稳定，他们甚至不需要什么复杂的疏导，只要像现在这样碰着额头让艾默里克的精神触角探入，它们就会化作清爽的风吹散所有的尘埃和阴霾。也因此艾默里克对深层疏导并不熟练，他从未窥看过哨兵的深层记忆，但这次显然埃斯蒂尼安的震荡爆发就是来自那里。艾默里克徘徊了好一阵，反复地安抚着焦躁不安的人，但精神过度紧张的哨兵潜意识中有些抗拒，于是艾默里克微微下压把一部分自己的重量施加在哨兵身上，同时含住了他的下唇。他的全部注意力都集中在精神图景中，甚至没有意识到自己在厮磨埃斯蒂尼安的嘴唇，但更直接的身体接触让两个人都舒服了很多，埃斯蒂尼安也渐渐不再抗拒，任由向导轻柔地翻看起了他的深层记忆。  
深层图景中被钉在水晶柱上的那个白发少年慢慢睁开了眼睛，是一张与埃斯蒂尼安非常相似的脸。  
艾默里克没来得及彻底弄清楚剧烈震荡了哨兵精神的究竟是什么东西，就被忽然冲进来的格里诺和沙里贝尔逮捕了，那时埃斯蒂尼安尚在深度睡眠当中，艾默里克只来得及断开了两人的精神链接直起身来。他回头看到六七个举着麻醉射线的士兵轰隆隆地挤进病房，只抬起一根手指“嘘”了一声。  
“他还在睡。审讯室是吧，带路吧。”他说着站起身来，理了理一直俯身为哨兵疏导而弄乱了的衣服，神色平静。  
不出所料，教皇对外宣称的逮捕理由是艾默里克有流亡者内奸的嫌疑。奥尔什方的手指敲在终端上，转而又抬起来揉了揉额头，他这个好友平时四平八稳，谁知一出事就永远是大事，上次炸了半个塔就不说了，这次要是真的叫教皇逮到把柄，下场恐怕不是丢工作进监狱这种小事情。  
“光？”蓝发的青年接起了通讯，他的哨兵投影在了空中，棕发青年眉头少见地锁紧着，似乎是碰到了什么难以抉择的事情。他眨了眨眼，对奥尔什方说道：“今晚我要晚点回去，你给我煮点奶茶行吗？我回去的路上买点香草饼干带着。”  
“当然，你路上小心，我在家等你。”奥尔什方点点头，光随即切断了通讯。  
向导想了想，从抽屉里摸出几小管药剂揣在身上，又黑进医院的监控检查了一遍没什么异常，换了一身普通军装出了门。

艾默里克对塔的核心区域并不熟悉，他只在觉醒以后报到的时候来过一次。那时候他还不太会控制自己的精神力场，一进白塔本体就触发了警报，上百年来白塔还是第一次面对能触发安全警报的向导，一时连应急预案都没有，还是靠艾默里克自己福至心灵地掌握了怎么收回精神场压制才算有惊无险。  
他被四个苍穹骑士押着一路朝深处走，脑子里还在想刚才在埃斯蒂尼安深层记忆中看到的东西。理论上来讲，记忆是无法被阅读的，也无法像播放录像那样播放，即使记忆的主人想要给别人重现也只能依靠描述和感应。但埃斯蒂尼安和他的契合度实在太高，高到在深层图景中他可以几乎仿冒哨兵本人的意识，以第一视角感受他的记忆。  
他看到一对夫妻一闪而过的身影，脸上充满了欣喜，他向他们奔去，扑进女性的怀里，被温柔地摸了摸头，随即又被一个更小点的孩子撞在背上，他于是转过身来把小孩子抱起来举了举，细瘦的胳膊已经隐隐有了非同寻常的力量。  
他看到畸变的流亡者从飞行器中钻出来，其中有好几个身负羽翼和鳞片，呼啦一下就可以扯翻不怎么结实的屋顶。他们并不怎么在意普通人，只是径自搜寻着觉醒者，他和弟弟被父母藏在地下室，但流亡者很轻易就发现了他们，父母被冻结射线击中倒下去，然后那个龙化到已经看不出人形的流亡者朝他们走来。  
他看到立着无数根水晶柱的幽闭空间中，弟弟被锁在距离自己最近的一根上，他想要挣脱，想要朝弟弟奔去，但四肢牢牢地被锁在水晶柱上，柱体中有一束微蓝的光一直照射着他的全身。  
他看到一个人形。一个血肉融化的，小小的人形。  
到达审讯室门口的时候，艾默里克微微摇了摇头让自己暂时从思考中脱离出来，眼下还需要解决教皇的问题。  
“你们都下去吧。”老人背对着门口，面向一张充满了实时数据的全息影像，疲倦地说道。  
艾默里克开口道：“您想绕绕圈子，还是省点时间直奔主题？”  
他顿了顿，礼貌地补了一句：“教皇？”  
托尔丹弹了弹手指，影像消失了，他转过来的时候看上去就像是个普通的老人。虽然随着技术的发展，尽管死亡仍旧悬挂在每个人头顶，但衰老已经不再那么可怕，很多人至死都还能保持着壮年的容貌。  
显然托尔丹不在此列，他没有用什么技术干预过自己的外貌。这样就使得这对血缘上的父子看起来毫无关系，虽然艾默里克本来就更多继承了另一条不知来自何时何地的DNA的相貌特征。  
“我忽然想起来，你从来没叫过我父亲。”  
“这个年代里还有几个人有过这种经验呢。”艾默里克答道。  
“你也许会有吧。听说你们很恩爱。你们的基因也很优秀，很容易通过筛查。”托尔丹坐了下来，示意青年也坐。  
“这个我会跟埃斯蒂尼安商量的。”艾默里克将手臂放在扶手上，指尖搭在了一起：“不过——”  
“首先得确保塔里不会拿我们的孩子去做辐射试验。”他平平淡淡地说道，“只是想像一下我的孩子被锁在水晶柱上，就很有一种再炸一遍全塔的冲动啊。”  
托尔丹的眉毛动了动，倒是也很平静：“就算我作为教皇也很难做出这种保证啊。”  
艾默里克摊了摊手：“我是为了塔的安全着想。虽然不知道埃斯蒂尼安有多喜欢小孩子，但是我们的后代如果有什么问题，我十分确信这足够造成他失控暴走。”  
“好了，不说废话了。”托尔丹微微前倾，“我的条件。”  
“你放弃研究所的一切职权，调回神殿骑士。你的所有通讯频道和文件往来全部对教皇厅开敞，同时你放弃继续推进现在在委员会讨论的那几个案子，以后也不能再通过任何渠道发起议案。”  
“您是说可控合法辐射试验？非觉醒者平等教育权？流亡者基因序列比对？”  
“全部。”  
“唔，我有什么好处呢？”艾默里克的指尖又搭在了一起。  
“不进监狱，不进试验室，不够吗？”  
“您可真舍得用S级向导当试验材料？”艾默里克平静地问。  
托尔丹向后靠去：“不在我手里的剑迟早要割在我自己身上。”  
“啧。”艾默里克也向椅背靠去，“很抱歉，您的条件我无法接受。”  
托尔丹摊了摊手：“那我们就没什么好谈的了，其实对你也未必是坏事，辐射试验也许会让你的能力再突破一个极限也说不定。”  
“您也是研究者，知道那有多难。”艾默里克道，“您说我是流亡者的内奸，不瞒您说，我这次确实跟流亡者有所接触。”  
“您不必激动，我们都知道您的指控纯属无稽之谈，我也不是为了洗脱这个指控才这么听话地来了。”艾默里克真诚道，“有一个消息您一定会感兴趣。”  
“话术对我是没用的。”  
“那么证据呢。”艾默里克放松地靠在椅背上，“虽然我觉得您或许已经有所感觉，不过一定还没有确定。”  
“流亡者里有觉醒者。”  
托尔丹一瞬间睁大了眼睛，老人脸上的皱纹蚀刻一般，几乎吸收掉了其上所有的光线，让他看起来异常地阴鸷。  
“不可能。”  
“流亡者里不仅有觉醒者，而且有相当高阶的，我这次接触了一个，她有B+以上的实力，而且，她至少已经超过22岁没有结合，但精神图景异常稳定。”艾默里克丢出一个芯片，继续道，“我强行把她和她的飞行器的精神链接打断了，这是她飞行器的控制芯片，读一读就可以知道她的精神图景有多稳定。”  
“不用我说您也知道这是什么概念吧。当然您可以往好的方向想，她只是个个例，可能是流亡者里唯一一个哨兵，但如果不是呢？连埃斯蒂尼安在没有结合之前都没有她那么稳定的图景，我的哨兵只是靠强大的能力强行压制，但她是几乎不需要疏导，某种意义上来讲，她是更进化的觉醒者。”  
艾默里克盯着教皇的眼睛：“我们都知道尼德霍格的龙化基因已经可以被流亡者代代稳定继承，如果她的基因也被流亡者复刻，那白塔面对森林，还有任何优势可言吗？”  
“这种时候，您除了我还有什么更值得依仗的武器吗？”百年难得一见的顶级攻击型向导歪了歪头，宣布最后的胜利：  
“对了，我可以部分接受您的条件，回到神殿骑士团，但显然您为我准备的职位会是龙骑团的军医，这个我不可能接受，埃斯蒂尼安更不可能接受。我个人比较喜欢对接龙骑团的前线指挥官这个位置。”  
“当然您还是有办法监控我的通讯和文件，说实话如果您不介意，其实我也不介意。”艾默里克又摊了摊手。  
托尔丹沉默了好一会儿，他也是研究人员出身，凭那枚芯片的蚀刻方式他就能认出那不是白塔的技术，这无疑是强有力的证据，而且觉醒者本身……艾默里克的态度虽然令人恼火，但是他说的每一句话都有理有据。  
“芯片我会送去分析，这几天你就先呆这儿吧。”托尔丹起身道。  
“我的哨兵还躺在医院呢？”  
“别得寸进尺。”托尔丹重重拍上了门。  
艾默里克无奈地想，抓了人半个小时就放了确实打教皇厅的脸，但是埃斯蒂尼安醒了发现他被抓了不知道会做什么，他这也是为了减少事端，可惜对方全不领情。


	17. Chapter 17

埃斯蒂尼安悄悄抬起一点眼皮，看到苍穹骑士们正在交接班。  
此时是凌晨三点十五，昨天晚上九点左右被开启的镇定波释放器理论上来讲应该是效果最好的时候，哨兵对这种比白噪音还要温和的精神波反应一般都很好，是强力的催眠剂。埃斯蒂尼安也觉得有点懒懒的，不太想动。  
不过这种懒散跟他被艾默里克梳理的时候那种从骨髓深处浸出来的酸软和舒适相比简直不值一提，埃斯蒂尼安有时候都怀疑艾默里克是不是不小心受了什么辐射进化出了超向导功能，别人家的哨兵也没那么大反应啊，要不医院里一躺一片软泥似的哨兵还能不能看了。  
此时他斜眼瞧着门上嵌着的那个释放器，心想苍穹里也有好几个哨兵，难道对他们就没影响？泽菲兰的影子从门上的玻璃处经过，似乎短暂地停留了一下，却又没有透过玻璃张望，只是低头查看了什么似的，确保无虞之后就离开了。埃斯蒂尼安心中有了数。  
凌晨四点零七分，埃斯蒂尼安悄无声息地推开窗，借着树冠投下的阴影轻盈地跃下四层楼的高度，舒展的身形像片羽毛似的点了一下地，随即隐匿在楼宇之前重重的阴翳中消失不见了。  
楼道里歪七扭八的睡倒了几个好几个看守，门上被破坏了的反镇定波发生器还在不屈不挠地闪着表示自己没有障碍的绿灯。  
融入黑暗中的哨兵直朝白塔而去。深夜的营区非常安静，白塔的宵禁森严，除了当值的守卫被抓到深夜活动又没有合理理由后果非常严重，就连常常加班的艾默里克都被盘问过无数次。但埃斯蒂尼安实在太熟悉违反宵禁的感觉了，他的视力甚至比在白天还要好，清晰地看到了通往白塔深处的防辐射隔离门旁边潜伏着一个熟悉的影子。  
“怎么是你？”那个影子也远远就看到了他，在一片漆黑中两人默契地都没动手，缩到旁边的小巷中打了个照面。这个鬼鬼祟祟潜伏在白塔门口的家伙赫然是他的亲师弟。  
光对他的到来倒算不上太意外，毕竟所有人听说艾默里克被抓了的第一个反应都是埃斯蒂尼安怕是要徒手拆塔。棕褐色头发的青年先是啪得拍了一下通讯器，这才抬头说道：  
“艾默里克让我来的，他说万一教皇没被他说服，如果看到他被转移就立刻把后续证据补充给福尔唐老爷子，让他在清晨的委员会例会上向教皇发难。”  
埃斯蒂尼安没说话。  
光继续道：“你先别急，我看目前没什么动静，估计教皇那边是妥协了，你安心等等他就出来了。”  
埃斯蒂尼安还是不说话。  
毛绒绒的青年终于觉得有点不对劲，借着月光辨认了一会儿他师兄的脸色，莫名觉得他像是有点生气。虽然摸不到头脑但是求生欲格外发达的光立刻闭上了嘴，悄悄传信给蹲守在福尔唐家的奥尔什方：  
“我师兄来了，这里暂时没动静。”  
奥尔什方一边快速地扫描着深夜也不会停息的军部内网消息，一边回复道：“我这边也没动静，艾默里克应该没事。”  
埃斯蒂尼安过了一会儿忽然道：“他进去一天了。”  
“是啊你想就算教皇不能把他怎么样也不能立刻就放了啊，太打脸了吧。”  
“你怎么知道他是不打算怎么样？”  
“除非教皇舍得把他就在里面杀了，否则无非是要关监狱还是送实验室，都得先把人带出来，我在这儿蹲了一天了，真没见着。”  
光说完就意识到这句话炸了，埃斯蒂尼安光是听到“杀了”这个词就已经神色不对，听到实验室之后更是难看到在黑暗里都清晰可见。他脑中瞬间闪回了一片泛着光的水晶柱，那几乎是他一切痛苦的不知名来源，只是想一想自己的向导有那么一丝一毫的可能跟那个地方沾上关系，埃斯蒂尼安就觉得有一种无法控制的破坏本能涌了上来。  
光没有漏看那一瞬间埃斯蒂尼安鸽灰色眼睛里闪过的一丝猩红光芒。  
“我师兄状态不对，我尽量稳住他。”光快速地回复。  
“需要我帮忙吗？”奥尔什方紧张了起来，他相信埃斯蒂尼安不会跟光动手，但是如果光想要拦住他不去做什么，他们不可能不被巡逻发现。  
“没事。”光也豁出去了，大不了就是被巡逻抓住，他好歹也是个珍贵的顶级哨兵，不至于因为一次宵禁就怎么样：“你看看能不能给我活动个名头，不能就算了。”  
奥尔什方扫了一遍内网，先是发现以安抚病人的名义被借调的镇定波发生器还在工作，但是看守埃斯蒂尼安的卫兵已经有半个小时没有汇报了，然后发现分析室的用电功率忽然波动，超过了白天的均值。常年潜伏在内网和统计数据里的向导一边用快到看不清的手速筛选着有用信息，一边在脑内串联起了事件。  
但埃斯蒂尼安并没有轻举妄动，他盯着白塔盯了好一会儿，神色反而渐渐冷静下来，低声对光说：“奥尔什方那边有异常吗？”  
“没有，艾默里克肯定是把教皇稳住了，你这时候搞事只会给他找麻烦，你可千万别——”  
他话音未落，白塔内部忽然炸开一声震耳欲聋的巨响，连厚重的混凝土防辐射门都微微共振了起来，同时光的通讯器上传出了奥尔什方震惊的声音：“白塔内部有剧烈能量震荡，震级S——”  
“你们快走！”他在那边几乎是声嘶力竭地喊了起来。  
光听到巨响的一瞬间就觉得脑子里像是插进了一个楔子一样，但多年战斗带给他的快速反应仍然让他一下就条件反射地抓住了瞬间就要冲出去的埃斯蒂尼安。白发哨兵反手就是一个腕切逼迫师弟松开了手，他眼睛里的猩红色已经不是闪过了，那血色蔓延过鸽灰色的瞳仁，连眼白都染成了一片血海。  
“白塔深处有辐射实验室！”光忽然想起艾默里克曾经提过的事，没有被阿德内尔和恩达利姆消化掉的资源据传被军部偷偷藏匿了起来，地下私自运转着非法的辐射试验，没有人知道实验室究竟在什么地方。刚才那股能量震荡的级别太高了，连拥有最强防御的白塔本体都没能完全压制，很可能就是辐射实验室出了问题！  
埃斯蒂尼安转眼就消失在了白塔的入口，他靠近的时候警报器立刻尖叫起来，哨兵一拳砸在黑黢黢的机器上，又捣进了门禁的电控系统直接给它断了电，备用电源启动将重达十几吨的隔离门释放的时候他在墙上借力一蹬，从门下轻盈地滑了进去，隔离门堪堪砸在地上，将被惊动的卫兵们拦在了外面。  
埃斯蒂尼安全然不顾一路响起的警报，直接冲进了白塔的中控室，随手将值班的两个哨兵放倒扔在一边以后快速地接入了广播，白塔的每个房间里都立时回响起了他的声音：  
“艾默里克！立刻离开白塔！走备用出口，立刻！”  
刚被剧烈震荡瘫痪了一半的警报系统没法做出完整的防御，埃斯蒂尼安轻松越过权限关掉了警报，又解除了正在运行的一切门禁，关闭了精神场屏蔽，几乎是在他的广播发送出去的同时，艾默里克的精神场就笼罩了下来，在他脑子里响起向导一贯从容的声音：  
“我在，别急，你在中控吧？现在把反辐射场开到最大。”  
听到他声音的时候埃斯蒂尼安摇晃了一下，忍住了爆粗口的冲动把反辐射场的调节杆拉到了最大，反辐射发生器轰隆隆地全功率输出起来。门口忽然哗啦啦涌入了一大批全副武装的卫兵，都是一副还没搞清状况的样子，但发现中控室里出现了不该出现的人后立刻把所有武器都对准了埃斯蒂尼安，哨兵举起双手示意不反抗，在脑海里对艾默里克说：  
“你到哪里了？正门出不去，备用出口有人拦吗？”  
艾默里克回答道：“我去看了爆炸源，现在正在向你靠近。”  
饶是已经身陷马上就要被逮捕的困境，埃斯蒂尼安还是爆出了一句粗口：  
“操你的艾默里克！谁让你去的？！现在，立刻，离开白塔！”  
“别担心，爆炸已经结束了，一切都在控制之下。”艾默里克的声音越来越清晰，几秒种后，向导的身影出现在中控室门口。


	18. Chapter 18

卫兵们一脸懵逼地扭头去看完全不该出现在中控室的向导，一半人调转了枪口指向他，然而被十几把锁定枪指着的向导气定神闲地举起了手，不像是被当场抓获的危险分子，倒像是这群人的顶头上司。  
“地下H层完全被破坏了，幸好防辐射网目前还撑得住，我建议现在立刻启动备用通讯网与教皇和委员会取得联系，不过在那之前。”他指了指中控室内几个不断跳出鲜红色“WARNING”的显示屏：  
“最好先跑一遍自体防御系统，看看除了H层还有没有哪儿漏了。”  
卫兵队长戒备地看着他，问道：“你为什么会在白塔里面？”  
艾默里克耸耸肩：“被抓进来的。爆炸把警报系统瘫痪了，为了逃命我当然不能留在原地等死啊。”  
埃斯蒂尼安无法吐槽他这种理直气壮的态度。哨兵自己就是个视违反规则如无物的人，但这种“虽然明知自己没资格没立场但我仍旧希望并确认最后你们还是会听我的”的态度他自认学不来。哨兵懒得去想这时候卫兵队长心里有多混乱，自顾启动了自检系统，全塔扫描开始以后每一面墙壁内都传来嗡嗡的机械运行声，卫兵队长惊了一下，似乎是从来没见过这么不把自己当外人的两口子，权衡片刻以后打开了备用通讯网要求直连教皇。  
一秒钟以后他意识到自己确实按照艾默里克说的做了。  
且不管队长如何在心里骂娘，艾默里克对他露出了一个标准的教授式“真是个上进的好学生”奖励笑容，然后蹲下来看了看脚边一个被埃斯蒂尼安放倒的中控室工作人员，放心地发现他呼吸平稳，于是毫不客气地摘下他的通讯器，启动备用通讯网直连教皇。  
托尔丹正在赶来的路上，泽菲兰与他同乘一辆两用车，正汇报损害情况。教皇听到H层这个字眉毛一抖，随即接到了两条权限极高的通讯请求。  
他看了看，一个是自己的亲信卫兵队长，另一个是中控室组长。  
教皇脑门上的血管不受控制地跳了起来。中控室这个人是委员会那边的，他一直没能换成自己的人，在这个白塔出事的关头，他打电话来一定不是什么好事。但白塔中控是托尔丹不能不关心的地方，教皇深呼吸了一下，接了起来。  
在听到对方的声音时教皇觉得脑子深处疼了起来：  
“艾默里克？！”  
“很荣幸教皇选择先接我的电话。”艾默里克礼貌地冲卫兵队长一点头，“找您是因为，作为大概7分钟前刚刚上任的神殿骑士指挥官——”  
“什么——？”埃斯蒂尼安叫出声来。  
艾默里克朝他走去，穿过了被一连串变故震得更加懵逼的卫兵们，抓住自家哨兵的手，安抚似的揉了揉，在脑海里跟他说等会儿解释，就继续对通讯另一头的托尔丹说道：  
“我请求接入最高权限，彻底扫描白塔损坏情况和暴露面积，并且请求调动龙骑团警戒白塔周围。”  
托尔丹沉默了一会儿，他比谁都清楚这次震荡的来源，以及后果可能有多严重。艾默里克没有明说H层的事，但言语之间已经在暗示，他至少知道这是实验室辐射暴露。这不是争论实验室该不该存在以及到底谁才说了算的时候。他给了泽菲兰一个眼神，示意他打开艾默里克的权限开关，同时回答道：“可以。汇报目前已知的损坏状况。”  
埃斯蒂尼安懒洋洋地插嘴道：“警戒系统残存45%左右，能源系统70%在线，顶层防辐射基本完好，底层未知，主通讯系统瘫痪。对了，你们来的时候记得走备用入口。”  
托尔丹简直要给他气得中风，泽菲兰立刻道：“是属下失职。”  
“下次记得把发射器装隐蔽点。”埃斯蒂尼安的声音传来，“以及别偷懒把屏蔽器也装一起。”  
托尔丹一句话也不想跟埃斯蒂尼安说，切断了这条线接通卫兵队长，队长如同久旱逢甘霖一般抢着说道：“属下失职！S级向导艾默里克·博雷尔和A级哨兵埃斯蒂尼安·龙血入侵白塔中控室并且毁坏了主入口，现已被控制，请求下一步指示。”  
“立刻想办法恢复主入口，重连主通讯网，请求工程组入驻，剩下的等待龙骑团善后。”托尔丹说完不想再理这个智商不在线的下属，但队长今日震惊过度智商持续掉线，大声问了一句：“请问对艾默里克和埃斯蒂尼安的处理办法？”  
“塔都炸了一半了你还想着抓人？！”教皇“啪”得挂了通讯，映入眼帘的是白塔入口前挤挤挨挨的人群，其中有原本负责外围警戒但被埃斯蒂尼安放下的隔离门阻挡在外面的卫兵，有执勤的巡逻组，还有五点宵禁结束后纷纷出门来看情况的各路人士。  
光混在人群里，一边不断试图接入埃斯蒂尼安的通讯，一边回复奥尔什方：  
“我没事，白塔这边情况非常严重，肉眼可见的损坏……现在我师兄进去了，隔离门也被放下来了，不知道里面什么情况，你试试看能不能接进去。”  
奥尔什方的声音却不是从通讯器里传来的了，蓝发青年气喘吁吁地从两用车上跳下来，冲进人群里一把抱住自家哨兵，皮肤接触的一瞬间光感觉到了汹涌而来的情感洪流，不由自主地被裹挟了起来。  
“我没事，我没事。”他安抚地拍拍奥尔什方的背，“让你担心了。”  
向导很快控制住了情绪，抬头观察起了状况，显然主通讯网已经部分瘫痪，所有人都没办法接进塔内，奥尔什方试着接进备用通讯网，却发现因为有更高权限的人正在使用，备用网被暂时关闭。他皱了皱眉，小声对光说道：“通讯网瘫了，我试试直接连艾默里克的精神图景。”  
光伸手握住了奥尔什方的手，拉着他走出人群到了一个僻静的角落。向导在他身边放心地闭上眼睛释放精神触角，探测属于艾默里克的精神讯号。  
虽然在级别上不及百年难得一见的S级，但奥尔什方是不到十一岁就觉醒，完整接受了最好的向导培训，又非常幸运地在十六岁就找到了光这个匹配度高达82的哨兵。只说向导能力的使用技巧不知道比艾默里克高到哪儿去了。他的触角谨慎而意图明确，接触到可能是艾默里克的精神讯号后安全地相互连接上，依靠精神波发出了询问。  
与结合之后的向导和哨兵之间可以直接在精神图景里对话不同，向导与向导之间的精神交流没有那么清晰简洁，很大程度上依靠互相表达和解读模糊的信号以及意图。这对奥尔什方来说当然不是个问题，但艾默里克就有点吃力了。他大概猜到了是奥尔什方在联络他，也大概能猜到是在询问状况，但他试图想表达他和埃斯蒂尼安都没事这个意思的时候，埃斯蒂尼安忽然在他脑子里说道：  
“你解释一下。”  
情势暂且稳定，哨兵想起了跟自家向导算账。艾默里克一边试图向奥尔什方报平安，一边试图安抚埃斯蒂尼安，本来就不怎么熟练的精神波交流顿时加倍困难起来。白塔外的奥尔什方一脸莫名其妙地向光传达艾默里克的信息，光听着表情也奇怪了起来。  
“让你担心了是我不对，别生气好不好，我有数的。等回去了再跟你细说。不是要瞒着你……”奥尔什方顿了顿，“呃……后面他好像……唔……总之他的意识现在比较……”  
光听完皱着眉：“他应该不是对我们说吧……”  
“大概不是吧……”  
两人对视了一眼，决定把这当做艾默里克没事的意思，不要深究。  
想要把十几吨重的隔离门再提上去需要主电力系统工作，托尔丹十分怀疑这门被放下来究竟是不是白塔震荡导致的。不幸的是主电力系统的恢复需要一段时间，他们只得转向备用入口。  
这时通讯又响了，接入的是埃斯蒂尼安养病期间暂代龙骑团指挥的厄丝蒂安。  
“一级紧急军情，监测到大规模流亡者活动，判断由邪龙尼德霍格为首，分批次由阿瓦隆尼亚出发，目标白塔第一军区。”厄丝蒂安简要地说完，“关于白塔震荡我已接到命令，但此时龙骑团无法调动，请求进一步指示。”  
“大规模流亡者活动？”  
“规模可以媲美二百七十五年前第一次征龙战争。”厄丝蒂安肯定地回答道，“已经监测到超过300架飞行器活动。”  
“他们是要发动战争吗？！”托尔丹怒道，“在这个时候？！”  
“属下无法判断邪龙的战略动机，但可以确定的是，这确实是一场战争。”厄丝蒂安的语气冰冷而有一丝轻微的颤抖，“因为就在大概30秒前，属下接收到如下信息。”  
“龙巢将在三天后向白塔第一军区发动进攻。目的，摧毁白塔本体。是通过非加密长波通讯广播的。属下猜测，白塔核心应该会在一分钟内接收到相同——”  
她话音未落，泽菲兰手边的信号捕捉器就激烈地啸叫了起来，这个大灾变前就在被使用，已经沉默了上百年的通讯信号被捕捉进来，忠实复刻了邪龙低沉而带有疯狂的声音：  
“龙巢将在三天后向白塔第一军区发动进攻。目的，摧毁白塔本体。”


	19. Chapter 19

“我走了。”埃斯蒂尼安倾身在自家向导唇边啄了一下，整了整头盔，转身上了飞行器。  
艾默里克没空目送他，只来得及在精神图景里也说了句到时候见，就匆匆跳上了两用车去神殿骑士总部。他可能是有史以来上前线最快的指挥官，甚至都还没来得及上任。  
全塔同一时间收到尼德霍格的战争宣告以后，A级战时应急方案即时启动，埃斯蒂尼安和他，还有光和奥尔什方应该背的处分统统延后，所有人立时回到岗位。埃斯蒂尼安自然要回到龙骑团，而他则要接手神殿骑士第二团的指挥。  
没有人知道尼德霍格为什么这样忽然而不计后果的发动战争，诚然他从未中断过对白塔的攻击，但森林流亡者自己的实力也应该不足以支撑一场这个级别的战争。埃斯蒂尼安认为这只是尼德霍格终于活到了脑子发烧的年纪，又或者是他的永生能力出了什么问题。  
“也许只是想在死前解决白塔罢了。”  
但艾默里克觉得不会这么简单。白塔的爆炸就已经够蹊跷，再加上流亡者中存在觉醒者的事实，一切都似乎正在向对白塔不利的方向发展，何况塔内部也矛盾重重。尼德霍格是被时间证明过的合格领导者，他不该这样毫无理由地冒进，保存实力不断骚扰，让塔的内部继续内耗，这才是明智者的举动。  
不过无论他的战争动机是什么，前线不断传回的数字和报告都不容许继续迟疑下去了。流亡者那边开始行动的飞行器数目超过了500架，这差不多也是整个第一军区能够动用的最大数目，但最让艾默里克担心的还是觉醒者。  
哨兵和向导一直是白塔安全最重要的倚靠，强大的战斗能力和天赋让他们即使面对基因特化的流亡者，大部分时候也占尽优势。但绝大多数哨兵和向导都很少有跟其他觉醒者正面战斗的经验，他们习惯了面对流亡者，却并不习惯面对同类。  
流亡者中仅仅存在哨兵还好说，如果他们也有像自己这样的攻击型向导，那大部分哨兵在没有防备的情况下几乎可以说不堪一击。  
向导边走边思考，教皇并不愿意在这个时候放出森林中有觉醒者的消息，但他也同意如果事情真是这样，不能让士兵们一无所知地上战场。新任的指挥官大步迈进第二团的指挥塔，向所有惊讶回头的人亮出十分钟前刚新鲜出炉的身份卡，用沉稳的声调说道：  
“我是新上任的第二团指挥官艾默里克·博雷尔，如诸位所知，白塔现在备战状态，请诸位以最快的速度为我解开指挥官权限，包括通讯广播。”他走到指挥塔的广播座前，“下面是我的第一条命令，向第一至第四军区所有在役人员广播这条讯息。流亡者中存在高阶觉醒者，请所有士兵务必提前做好准备，如有可能，哨兵应与其向导或军医保持安全的较近距离，向导应有意识主动保护周围哨兵，防止来自对方觉醒者的攻击。”  
已经飞离塔中心很远的埃斯蒂尼安也收到了这条信息，不禁眨了眨眼。厄丝蒂安的通讯随后接了进来，他一边驾驶飞行器一边向厄丝蒂安下达调动命令，暂时顾不上去想这件事了。  
从塔中心到塔界与阿瓦隆尼亚交界处，全速飞行只需要8个小时左右。这意味着塔界一旦失守，8个小时内龙巢就会兵临白塔之下。但这同样也意味着只需要8个小时，神殿骑士的主力就可以到达塔界建立防线。埃斯蒂尼安听着厄丝蒂安对尼德霍格行动的总结，越发觉得走之前那场简短的谈话中艾默里克说得对，尼德霍格的行为太反常了，一定有背后的深层原因。  
会是……什么呢……  
会与白塔这场无缘无故的大爆炸有关吗？

无数飞行器次第起飞，向阿瓦隆尼亚方向移动，龙骑团反而收缩了防线，向内退回了约50公里，将全团置于了白塔的反干扰保护之下。  
临时指挥塔里埃斯蒂尼安瞪着10个小时前刚告别过的自家向导，“你来干什么”和“你特么在逗我？”在嘴边犹豫着决定不了先说哪句，最后换成了一句：“你还来得及换了个衣服？”  
“便装上战场是要吃处分的。”穿着意外合身的指挥官服饰的艾默里克摊摊手。  
“你不是跟我保证过不会上战场的吗？！”埃斯蒂尼安像被戳爆了一样冲口而出。  
“特殊情况你也知道。”艾默里克一边精确地操作着远程雷达，一边答道：“而且根据最新的命令，哨兵应与其向导保持较近距离，向导应有意识主动保护其哨兵。我的哨兵在这里，我当然要服从命令。”  
“你可别说那是你假公济——”埃斯蒂尼安说了一半自己也知道不可能，抱起了胳膊看着读取雷达数据的向导，感觉对他真是一点脾气也没有。  
“你就当我是也行啊。”艾默里克将雷达视野切回龙巢中央，转身去门边的装备箱里取武器的时候还顾得上忙里偷闲在合法伴侣脸上啵一下，得手就走，边走边说正事：“而且作为现役最高阶的攻击型向导，我本来就是无论如何都要上前线的。”  
“神殿骑士还是第一次被向导指挥吧，我看未必所有人都服气。”埃斯蒂尼安瞧着他胸前烫印代表指挥官的交叉枪支，心思也回到了正事上。  
艾默里克“唔”了一声，说道：“你去把他们打到服气就好了。”  
“正经点。”埃斯蒂尼安无奈地说，“你不是哨兵不知道，其实很多哨兵不喜欢跟向导一起行动执行任务，太分神，很多人都觉得只要回来以后及时被疏导就可以了，完全没必要让向导也跟着。喊着废除这条军规的人也不是一个两个。”  
“那他们很快就会被现实教育了。对付普通的流亡者确实是这样，但埃斯蒂尼安，你有没有想过，为什么这条军规从灾变之前就存在？如果只是为了保证最小损耗，那相对更稀少的向导不是更值得保护吗？”  
“你是说流亡者内存在觉醒者不是刚出现的事，而是——？”  
“是的。”艾默里克没有继续说下去，战时所有通讯频道都被强制开放，他们的对话也存在被监听的风险。年轻的指挥官配好锁定枪，宽檐军帽将他的眉眼遮挡在一小片阴影下面，他温柔地瞧着自己的哨兵，浅宝石蓝的眼睛里像是有水波荧动。  
“埃斯蒂尼安，我要求从现在开始，你的精神图景要二十四小时向我全权开敞，同时，不可以在我未允许的情况下提升感官能力，也不可以离开我精神波覆盖范围。”他替哨兵扣好了头盔，检查了他锁定枪的防护屏障和能量储备，又伸手把他肩膀上一条翻了过来的系带捋平，声音平稳地问道：“做得到吗？”  
埃斯蒂尼安鸽灰色的眼睛在玻璃后面看不太真切，隔着密封的头盔夜听不清他说什么，但艾默里克猜到他一定是嘟囔着撇了撇嘴：  
“知道了，长官。”


	20. Chapter 20

龙巢的第一波攻击来得比预计还要快，艾默里克紧紧盯着屏幕上密密麻麻代表了龙巢飞行器的红点，谨慎地判断着对方的意图，埃斯蒂尼安站在他身边，时不时提出一两句意见。他对尼德霍格的行事风格非常熟悉，艾默里克将龙骑团最强战力留在自己身边倒并不全是出于私心。  
交火的瞬间艾默里克的心狠狠一沉，他们最担忧的事情发生了。流亡者里有向导，而且有攻击型向导，证据是艾默里克铺开的精神触角中有十几个我方哨兵瞬间就断掉了消息。艾默里克一边祈祷觉醒者部队没有不把他之前的通知当回事，一边将精神触角铺得更远，试图锁定对方向导的位置。  
像他这样已经结合的向导对其他哨兵的保护并不牢靠，而且极度受限于两人之间的物理距离，在这种情况下尼德霍格几乎是不费吹灰之力就逼得白塔不得不以小组为单位收缩，空出了大量的安全区。艾默里克一边向向导们广播，指挥他们结成相对比较紧密的阵型，一边紧急从后方调动预备军，普通人大部分没有办法正面跟变异的流亡者交战，但在来前线的路上跟后备部队大吵的那一架让艾默里克为预备军争取到了配发高级别锁定枪的待遇，这至少让预备军面对流亡者不至于单纯只是一群炮灰。  
还好经过第一轮攻击后，龙巢方面也差不多亮完了底牌，埃斯蒂尼安的手指摸过锁定枪上代表库存的刻度，捕捉到艾默里克的眼神，两个人默契地交换了意见。  
待战斗陷入胶着，就轮到他们这样的顶级觉醒者充当刺客，去敲掉对方威胁最大的攻击型向导了。  
“古往今来所有的战争里，大概这是第一次指挥官兼任刺客吧。”艾默里克笑了笑，“有点忐忑呢，你会保护好我吗埃斯蒂尼安？”  
龙骑首席没有正面回答，而是倾身跟自家向导咬耳朵，虽然他并没有张嘴，带着调侃的话语直接响起在向导的精神图景之中：  
“别以为我不知道你，你现在明明很兴奋。”埃斯蒂尼安顿了顿，又说：“很久没跟你一起上战场了，我也很兴奋。”  
艾默里克没有说话，将指挥权限交回军部手中，与埃斯蒂尼安一起走出了指挥塔。

刚开始非常顺利，艾默里克锁定对方向导的位置，两个人悄无声息地摸过去，埃斯蒂尼安一梭子放倒，或者埃斯蒂尼安与对方的卫兵交手，艾默里克趁机放黑枪。实在人太多的时候，埃斯蒂尼安会在艾默里克的严密监视下放出精神力暴露给对方，等大喜过望的向导放出精神触角以后，再由艾默里克强行碾压过去，将对方拖入精神力混沌的泥潭。  
敲掉了四五个平均在C以上的向导之后，两人踏上返程，剩余的向导藏得太深，不宜再孤军深入。远程连线军部以后确认了战斗的风向已经偏向白塔，艾默里克一边谨慎地保持着最大范围内的精神力覆盖，一边说道：“龙巢的觉醒比恐怕刚好跟白塔相反，向导远多于哨兵，我们刚才过来这一路，只有一个向导是结合过的。这件事很蹊跷，我要回去——”  
他还没说完，通讯器里忽然响起一声尖啸，一直在广播的战况忽然中断，艾默里克立刻伸手关掉了埃斯蒂尼安的通讯器，这种噪音对哨兵的刺激太大了。埃斯蒂尼安摇头示意自己没事，两人加紧回程的脚步，在离屏障还有不到3公里的时候，艾默里克瞳孔一缩，惊讶道： “什么？”  
一个巨大的身影盘踞在林中一块空地上，鳞片烁然，羽翼漆黑，龙化的程度已经看不出他曾经身为人类。艾默里克立刻伸手去拉身边的埃斯蒂尼安，但哨兵的反应速度远比他快，在看到这个身影的一瞬间，龙骑士已经扔掉锁定枪，从背后拔出了他很少使用但从不离身的盖博尔格，以人类肉眼几乎无法捕捉的速度将它展开拼接成了完整的形态。由最新型合成材料制成的武器却有着古典时代冷兵器的外观，锁定枪和发射场都无法穿透龙化流亡者的鳞甲，但龙枪却可以寻找到他们致命的薄弱环节。  
艾默里克抓了个空，情势已经不允许他追着埃斯蒂尼安向前，他的精神力场中忽然感受到了强烈的震荡，不是更高阶的向导试图攻击他，而是自从一年多前他和埃斯蒂尼安结合后就一直非常稳固存在着的精神链接忽然陷入了沉默。艾默里克很难描述这种忽如其来的失重感觉，但随即意识到了埃斯蒂尼安不仅与他断开了精神链接，甚至连人都已经不在眼前了，龙骑士追着黑龙进入了森林深处，以他们的速度计算，艾默里克无论如何不可能追得上。  
向导咬着舌尖压住巨大的恐慌，拼命安慰自己，埃斯蒂尼安不会有事，方圆几十里范围内所有的攻击性向导都被他们废了，就算是尼德霍格也没那么轻易就能对他造成致命威胁，龙巢的主力被白塔拖住了也不可能去围殴他，只要链接上他的精神图景安抚住，不会有事的。  
但精神力的反馈始终是沉默。艾默里克从未如此痛恨过自己没有接受过完整的向导训练，他与埃斯蒂尼安的链接结合发生得自然而然，以至于他从没想过有一天这个链接竟然会断掉。慌乱中他试图拨打埃斯蒂尼安的通讯器，却只听到了OFFLINE的系统提示，艾默里克的心脏狠狠一抽，开始意识到这绝不仅仅只是巧合。  
林中的气息悄然起了变化。  
如果艾默里克接受过完整的向导训练，他就会意识到这种气息有多么诡异。动物的本能让他觉得四下都有人窥看，连寒毛都竖了起来。同一时间他开始觉察精神力场中极为反常的波动，代表向导的精神力不约而同地沉默，代表哨兵的则异乎寻常地活跃起来。  
这种情况对未结合的向导而言并不奇怪，生物的本能在召唤向导们趋向哨兵，哨兵们趋向向导，几乎每个刚觉醒的向导都有过一段被这种本能搅扰得昼夜不安的时候。而受到本能驱使影响比向导们更加严重得多的哨兵们，在没有结合时几乎有一多半的时间都在被驱策着不断试图寻找属于自己的向导。但艾默里克从未有过这样的时期，他感觉自己像是暴露在了狩猎场中，背后迅速沁出一层薄汗，意识到自己将精神力铺满整个战场可能是一个致命的错误。  
已经有被他强大精神力量吸引到附近的哨兵出现了。  
哨兵们互相之间保持着敌视和警觉的距离，完全无视阵营，无论是白塔还是龙巢，所有的哨兵都在发现同类以后发出威慑的嘶声，同时紧紧盯着身处圆心的向导。就连毫无经验的艾默里克也能看出这些觉醒者的状态绝对失常，他们像是被关掉了理智的阀门，把身体完全交给了动物本能控制，甚至连武器都不再使用，两个靠得太近爆发肢体冲突的哨兵都没去管自己配的锁定枪，而是用拳头和牙齿招呼对方，直到其中较弱的那个发出了求饶的哀鸣。  
这样的震慑很快吓退了一些级别较低的哨兵，艾默里克紧张地用锁定枪指着靠得最近的那个哨兵，同时试图沟通他的精神图景。但狂化的哨兵不仅完全没有回应，甚至还因为感觉到了向导的触碰更加兴奋。艾默里克不再犹豫，开启麻醉模式正面击中了对方，大剂量的麻醉射线瞬间让哨兵失去了行动能力，但周围仍在不断靠近的包围圈并没有受到威吓，反而像是意识到了这个向导在各个方面都极为优秀，而发出了跃跃欲试的兴奋声音。  
向导毫不怀疑此时在这些哨兵脑子里绝对不存在什么自愿不自愿，在觉醒者诞生不久的混乱灾后时期，能力完全的向导本就一度被视为宝贵的公共财产被奖励给表现出色的哨兵，虽然物理结合的效果远不如深层精神链接，但安抚哨兵维持他们的战斗力是足够的。那段黑暗肮脏的历史终结于白塔出现了第一个S级攻击型向导，她年纪轻轻就被政府严密控制，无法与心仪的哨兵结合，在超负荷运转了若干年后终于因为无法忍受过量的精神压力而爆发。那次瞬间致使大半个白塔的战力迷失在混沌中的事件在记录中被代号为“超新星”。自那之后，白塔失去了对流亡者的实力压制，三百多年间再也没有取得过实际上的优势地位。  
心中虽然极度紧张，但艾默里克端枪的手仍然稳定，他没有胡乱扫射一气浪费能量，而是精准地射击每一个敢于踏进他身边三米的哨兵，让麻醉射线在近距离下发挥到最大。在身边累积成一圈的昏迷哨兵阻挡了同类的步伐，野兽的本能让他们开始评估这个猎物值不值得冒生命危险，但艾默里克之前显露出的向导能力对所有哨兵来说都拥有着无法抗拒的诱惑力，他们不再互相搏斗，而是紧密地包围过来，像一群暂时合作的野狼，要先咬断猎物的脖颈再决出谁能够享受。  
艾默里克连续扣击，将靠得最近的三个哨兵击倒。面对狂化的哨兵他不得不一直使用最大剂量，能量储备快要耗竭了。他一边用左手尽量稳定地端着锁定枪，一边迅速摸出能量块，看也不看地搭载在备用弹仓，同时心中祈祷着这把锁定枪不是被厄运之神眷顾的那十万分之三。  
这种后灾变时代最为广泛使用的重型武器，最大的缺点就是每次换完能量块可能会有一到两发短暂的空弹，一发空弹的概率是千分之十五，两发的概率是十万分之三。这是武器设计学家们绞尽脑汁也没完全攻克的一个问题。大部分时候与对手的遭遇都是小型战斗，很少有人在实战中打完一个弹夹过，而且艾默里克就算射击成绩再好，本质上却是一个只有一般哨兵一半射速的向导。一发空弹意味着1.5秒的空档，如果有连续的两发，这短暂失去火力的瞬间——  
足够一个高阶哨兵越过三米的距离将他手中的锁定枪击落在地。  
锁定枪脱手的瞬间艾默里克拔出了腰后的小型发射场，这个距离已经没法再射击了，他被哨兵锁住小腿摔倒在地，只能用尽全力将金属块砸在对方后脑上，然后一脚将有点发懵的哨兵踢开，跳起来朝包围圈中看似级别最低力量最弱的那个哨兵冲去。  
这短短几秒的变故足以让哨兵们意识到局势的变化，优秀的向导此刻失去了反击能力，脆弱的临时同盟瞬间瓦解，所有人都朝那个哨兵奔去。距离他最近的同类挥出一拳，将那个倒霉的哨兵下巴砸裂出血，他仰面翻倒，艾默里克则试图抓住这一瞬间跳跃出包围圈。  
身下传来一股大力的拖拽，那个被砸倒在地的哨兵竟然没去反击，而是第一时间抱住了他的小腿，艾默里克瞬间失去平衡砸在地上，其他哨兵们暴怒着踢断了那个倒霉蛋的小臂，纷纷伸手去抓艾默里克。  
向导释放出一股极为暴躁强烈的精神冲击，试图强撼狂化哨兵们的精神壁垒。有几个哨兵当即痛呼出声蜷缩在地上，这种攻击一旦奏效他们的精神将永久受创。面对着一多半都是友军的哨兵们，这也是艾默里克不愿轻易使用这最后手段的原因。  
但仍旧有两三个扛住了精神攻击的哨兵不愿放弃，他们摇摇晃晃地爬起来，发出被激怒的野兽的声音。艾默里克的左脚腕关节在方才那一下倒地中被撞脱臼了，向导一边朝后拼命移动，一边试图再次发起精神冲击。  
他终究没有接受过完整的向导训练，何况狂化哨兵的精神壁垒如同燃烧的野火一般难以穿越。他的后背抵到了一棵树，咬着牙的向导只来得及钻破其中一个哨兵的防线就被用力抓住了受伤的脚腕。  
然后那个狂喜的哨兵向右一倾，昏迷在地。  
接着剩下两个还没搞清楚发生了什么的哨兵也被一脚一个直接踢废了肩关节，歪倒在地上呻吟去了。  
艾默里克用手扯回自己被抓住的脚腕，大口喘着粗气，过了好几分钟才抬起头来看面前的埃斯蒂尼安。  
哨兵的脸背着光全然看不清楚，他的头盔已经没了，头发一半都糊满了血，肩上和胸前似乎有利爪留下的长长爪痕，撕裂了军装露出已经结痂的皮肤。  
这当然不是艾默里克第一次见埃斯蒂尼安受这么重的伤，但却是他第一次见埃斯蒂尼安用带着火一样的眼神盯着他。  
哨兵跪下来，干脆利落地接好他的脚腕，然后扯着他的胳膊一把将向导脸朝下扛在肩膀上站了起来，艾默里克惊讶地说不出话来，甚至忘了挣扎，过了几秒钟才想起释放精神触角试图链接埃斯蒂尼安。  
仍旧没有反应，埃斯蒂尼安的精神图景与那些狂化哨兵一模一样，都是一层被人为点起的烈火，对外界的接触几乎毫无所觉。  
还有被艾默里克吸引来的哨兵在不断接近，但无一例外他们都在走进方圆五十米范围的时候止步了。埃斯蒂尼安卡着他的腰不让他动，就那么扛着自己的向导朝白塔方向走去，走得很慢，几乎像是在示威一样。他所到之处哨兵们发出臣服的低呜，低头不敢直面兽王回巢的威仪。


	21. Chapter 21

厄丝蒂安十指翻飞，熟练地在埃斯蒂尼安的权限下调动着龙骑团的人员，这个团长的行事方式过于跳跃，使得厄丝蒂安时常觉得自己应该拿团长的工资才对。还好埃斯蒂尼安自从跟自家向导结合以后收敛了不少，让厄丝蒂安少翻了几百个白眼。  
话是这么说，当副长接到艾默里克传来的消息时，她还是当即暴跳三尺骂了埃斯蒂尼安十几个“混蛋”，龙骑团的成员们安静如鸡地列队听她骂人，没有一个敢乱说乱动。  
“艹他连精神链接都断了？！跟尼德霍格近身肉搏？！你也是，结合了的向导你看不住他？！”厄丝蒂安脾气上来连着艾默里克一起骂，“这都打完快一天了，你到底连上他没？S级你是吃干饭的吗？！”  
艾默里克好声好气地在通讯里解释：“连上了，他怕你担心，刚醒过来就让我跟你说……”  
“他怕我担心？我信了他的邪！你就不用替他擦屁股了，他这时候能想起来我是哪块小饼干？！”  
艾默里克善意的谎言被一秒戳穿，朝躺在床上的埃斯蒂尼安眨了眨眼，后者摊手示意我说什么来着？向导叹了口气有口无心地又听了一会儿厄丝蒂安的疯狂发泄，找了个机会插进去尽可能礼貌地说了句回头再说光速挂断，揉了揉下巴说道：“军部报告过了，雅伯里克通知了，光通知了，厄丝蒂安通知了，该知道的都知道了。”  
埃斯蒂尼安毫不心虚，朝他勾勾手指，艾默里克无奈地坐到床上低头亲了他一下，小声说：“我怕他们要安排你进西区45号。”  
“我又不是没进过，怕什么。”埃斯蒂尼安勾住他脖子，“而且这次恐怕你要跟我一起进，那我就更不怕了。”  
“你也长长心好不好，别人无所谓，你要把我吓死了。”向导的声音仍旧有点飘，他的仪容也不像往常那样精致到一丝不苟，柔软的黑色卷发里还带着尘土和硝烟的味道。想起精神链接断掉那一瞬间的失重感，艾默里克不由得后怕起来，俯身把人牢牢抱在怀里，几乎带上了钳制和束缚的意味。  
埃斯蒂尼安不说话了，这世界上没有人比他更了解艾默里克，他可以是一个最好的演员，可以调动情绪支配感官甚至虚构事实，但在自己面前他从来真诚坦率。他毕竟只是一个人类，需要适当的发泄，也需要被允许脆弱。哨兵安抚性的回抱住自家向导，低声道：“这不是有你。”  
他不说这句话还好，说完以后艾默里克的脸噌得红了，房间里还没散去的情欲气味加上爱人在耳边难得低声软语，让指挥官大人也有点扛不住。  
他被埃斯蒂尼安扛在肩膀上带回白塔界内的时候战斗已经接近尾声，双方各有伤亡但总体白塔稍微占优。艾默里克只来得及在通讯里得知了战斗的大概结果就被踹开了不知道哪个临时医务室的埃斯蒂尼安扔到了床上，失去了链接的哨兵居高临下地盯了他一会儿，手指扯开向导的领口，然后埋头下去，很专心地用鼻子嗅起来。  
鼻尖是湿润的，接触则充满检查的感觉，哨兵嗅过艾默里克的脖颈和前胸，焦躁地发觉这个人身上还带着那些失控哨兵的气味，于是他露出尖牙毫不留情地咬破了脖子上一处没有动脉的皮肤，用粗糙的舌尖舔了舔，接着忽然发觉了舌头的用处，从脖颈开始向下舔舐，像是要清除那些令他不愉快的气味一样。  
艾默里克呻吟了一声，疼痛微不足道，但链接断裂的眩晕失重感愈发强烈，把向导从来无比稳定的内景也冲击得摇摇欲坠。他握住埃斯蒂尼安的肩膀，迫使他向上动了动，接着咬住了哨兵的颈侧。  
埃斯蒂尼安莫名地安静下来。  
他方才还像是带着猎物回巢的君王，此刻却又像是失去了族群的幼兽。艾默里克环住他的肩膀试图探入精神图景，但埃斯蒂尼安的精神壁垒也如同那些失控哨兵一样是一丛丛暴烈的野火。只是这暴烈不知被什么所制约，让他面对艾默里克的时候仍然记得谨慎温柔。  
艾默里克松开了牙齿，一边轻轻抚摸着他的背，一边尝试重新建立精神链接，但无论通过什么方法，他都无法跨越那道火的屏障。他寻找爱人的嘴唇去亲吻，埃斯蒂尼安失焦的眼神定定地瞧着他的上唇珠，然后一口咬了下来。  
这根本不是一个吻，正常的埃斯蒂尼安也没有多么高明的吻技，但足够他跟随应和艾默里克。此时他将向导的唇咬出了血，又疑惑地舔了舔，艾默里克含住自己出血的上唇，试图唤出银狐，精神体比他自己更加容易触及埃斯蒂尼安的精神图景，甚至有时候不经埃斯蒂尼安的意志，雪豹也会自行显形。  
但向导吃惊地发现自己做不到，往日只需要一个闪念就会从虚空中跃出的银狐纹丝不动，蜷缩在精神图景的最深处像是睡着了。  
艾默里克无法可想，一边回应着哨兵几乎是有点凶狠的吻咬，一边将制服从他肩头扯落。他十万个不情愿在战场前线与埃斯蒂尼安双双陷入几乎没有任何抵抗力的境地，这是个没有任何安全措施的临时医疗帐篷，他想要通过物理唤醒埃斯蒂尼安就必须将两人同时暴露，就算没有敌人的威胁，他也不想在这种随时可能有人进来的地方做这种事。  
但他没有其他选择了。  
哨兵被用力掀翻按住在床铺上的时候很不老实，他潜意识里不会伤害艾默里克，但并不意味着他愿意被自己将之当成战利品猎物的向导压制。哨兵用力推拒挣扎的力道很大，艾默里克肚子和脸上都挨了不少下，好在埃斯蒂尼安潜意识里并没有把这当成是一场搏斗，否则艾默里克真诚地认为自己绝不可能还完完整整的。  
他伸手摸到器械架上用来束缚失控哨兵的拘束器的时候，埃斯蒂尼安正好抵着他的肩膀用力把他推了起来，艾默里克扯过拘束器接通电源，低声说了句对不起，然后扣在了哨兵的手腕上，感应到生物电流的拘束器迅速弹出，将两只瘦韧而有力的手腕捆在一起，“啪”得贴在了床头的拘束环上。强力磁场将拘束环与手铐牢牢吸在一起，饶是埃斯蒂尼安将器械架拽得哗哗作响，它也丝毫没有松开的意思。  
艾默里克低头去亲吻被激怒了的哨兵，险些被一脚蹬下床去，无奈的向导只好又接通了床两侧的拘束器，将哨兵的双腿也牢牢固定在空中。四肢都被锁定的哨兵恐慌极了，精神图景第一次出现了不稳定的裂缝，艾默里克趁机释放了精神触角，慢慢探索进哨兵一片混乱的内心世界。  
埃斯蒂尼安醒过来时艾默里克甚至还没退出去，雪豹先于哨兵的问题出现，接着银狐也闪现在床尾。向导喘着粗气从他身上抬起头来，两个人一时都说不出话，只顾仔细体会着重新链接上的感觉。过了一会儿埃斯蒂尼安动了动手脚，哑着嗓子说：“有点麻。”  
艾默里克伸出一条汗水淋漓的胳膊关掉了拘束器的电源，埃斯蒂尼安收回挂在空中好几个小时的胳膊腿，自然而然地像只树袋熊似的盘在自家向导身上，又喘了好一会儿才低声问：  
“现在是什么时候？”  
艾默里克抬起手腕，发现通讯器已经在之前的混乱中被打坏了，医疗帐篷的备用通讯器在另一头，得下床去拿，于是勉力想支撑起自己来。哨兵觉察了他的意图，环在肩头的胳膊反而收紧了点：  
“算了，管他娘的。”  
“至少让我退出来。”艾默里克小声说。  
“等会儿。”埃斯蒂尼安闭着眼睛，觉得每一寸肌肉都酸胀疲劳到了极点，一分一毫都不想挪动，艾默里克压在他身上着实有点分量，但这重量反而让他安心。身体里的泥泞固然很不舒服，但比起失去现在跟向导的皮肤接触则不值一提。  
然后他觉得向导贴在自己脖颈上的脸一点一点热起来，哨兵眨了眨眼，忍住了调侃艾默里克的冲动。


	22. Chapter 22

厄丝蒂安翻着白眼推门进来之前重重地拍了门：“我数到三就进来啊你们两个无论在干什么都给我收拾好了。”

埃斯蒂尼安刚张开嘴，艾默里克就飞快地亲了他一下堵住他要出口的反驳，自己提高声音回答道：“进来吧。”

副长一手捂着眼睛一手推开门，从指缝里看了看情况，然后松了一口气：“恭喜你们，暂时不会去西区45号了。艾默里克，这是战况报告。”她递出一块芯片。塔里的最高军事文件为安全起见都不会通过内网传达，而是采用物理载体加精神波密码识别的方式。埃斯蒂尼安躺回床上，让艾默里克投射出临时指挥操作台，三个人一起看起了报告。

“对了，关于这次失控，你得回白塔当面报告。”厄丝蒂安一边阅读一边对埃斯蒂尼安说道。

“我就知道。”龙骑团长倒是没什么二话，他自己也很想知道精神链接忽然断裂的原因。反而是艾默里克问道：“没有要求我一起去吗？”

“上面也不至于在这个时候临阵调换指挥官，不过估计等事情平息了你也跑不了。”厄丝蒂安摇头道，“你自己也是搞辐射基因学的，就没有一点头绪吗？”

艾默里克沉吟道：“我不能百分百确定，但我有一种感觉，这次失控的原因不在埃斯蒂尼安身上，他和其他哨兵一样，是受到了来自流亡者的外力诱导，被人为触发了失控状态。”

埃斯蒂尼安接话道：“我也觉得，这跟信息过载的感觉完全不一样，我甚至不记得是从什么时候开始失去自我意识的。”他顿了顿又说道，“有其他哨兵的报告吗？”

“我当时离你们很远，没有受到什么影响，但你们这一区其他失联的哨兵只有三分之一返回了，目前都在战地医院接受检查。”

艾默里克的嘴唇微微动了动，像是想说什么又不知道怎么开口。他的哨兵斜过一眼，皱起了鼻子。

厄丝蒂安没有发现这两个人的小异样，接着说道：“你怎么想？这次流亡者倾尽所有发动攻击，但实际战况应当是不如他们预期，很可能要转化为长期战争了。”

艾默里克点了点头：“就战损来看，我们稍微占优，而且主战场在塔界以外，本部并没有受到什么损伤。但是就情报方面来看，我们对之前流亡者到底渗透进来多少没有头绪，甚至，我们对觉醒流亡者几乎一无所知。我和埃斯蒂尼安深入的时候做过简单计算，如果对方没有有意隐藏实力，那么他们的觉醒比几乎是我们的倒数，其中不超过五分之一有进行精神攻击的能力。”他轻轻点击投影，加粗了一行文字：“如果把最后那一轮失控诱导也算在精神攻击里，那么我们有60%的哨兵伤亡来自对方的精神攻击。”

埃斯蒂尼安挑了挑眉：“大部分哨兵的精神屏障大概就是这么厚吧。”他撮起指尖，“越早觉醒越早结合，屏障就越薄。这样上战场跟出去送也差不多了。”

“不是每个人都像你那么难搞。”厄丝蒂安损了他一句，眉头也忧愁地皱起来。三人一时无言，片刻后艾默里克道：“我得回指挥塔去。厄丝蒂安，上面有说埃斯蒂尼安什么时候需要回去报告吗？”

“怎么也得等局势稳定一点吧。”副长摊摊手，“就他这个样子，攒着攒着，等打完仗搞不好直接去蹲监狱。”

“也得是我们赢了，要是被流亡者踏平白塔，监狱都没得蹲。”埃斯蒂尼安随口道，跟艾默里克并肩朝门口走去。

走了几步，艾默里克的声音就在精神图景里响了起来：“不高兴啦？”

“我知道你想去检查那些受到诱导的哨兵。”龙骑士平铺直叙地说道，语气倒听不出太多不满：“总有点不得不做的事。”

“但是你有不高兴的权力。”他的向导温柔地说，“而我有义务让我的哨兵保持心情愉快。”

龙骑士瞪着他，过了好几分钟才粗声粗气地说道：“你怎么这么蔫儿坏。从小的时候起我就讨厌你这点。”

艾默里克轻声笑了一下，把哨兵的手扣在手心里摩挲，快到指挥塔的时候才又冷不丁问道：“还不高兴吗？”

哨兵用力抽回了手，同时哼了一声。

伊塞勒推入一针镇定剂，这才稳定住身体微微的颤抖。

她周围站着一圈人，都用极为关切的眼神看着她。流亡者因为遭受大剂量辐射，大部分人都有着不同程度的身体异变，如果是五年前的伊塞勒，被一群要么长着翅膀要么长着鳞片的生物围着，大概能吓得做好几天噩梦。现在她已经非常习惯了，他们大多是与她同时接受辐射诱导的白塔叛逃者，她因为觉醒者基因的表达而没有发生显著的身体异变，但本质上，他们是完全一样的同类。

她费力地坐起来靠在床头，一边勉力忍受着镇定剂带来的疼痛，一边问道：“他回来了吗？”

周围的人都摇了摇头，伊塞勒叹了口气，请大家都去休息，如果有尼德霍格返回龙巢的消息立刻通知她，随即打开了战况报告。

虽然与邪龙在很多根本问题上的看法截然不同，但伊塞勒仍旧不希望流亡者的最高领导在这个时候失踪。哪怕这一切的起因都是邪龙忽然不顾一切地发动了对白塔的全面战争，但既然战争已经打响，自己也就没有再回头的余地了。

“损失了五分之一的觉醒者士兵……”伊塞勒闭了闭眼，在读这份报告的不止她一个人，流亡者各大家族的头领肯定也都拿到了副本，如果邪龙再不回来对情况做出一个合理的解释，恐怕不用等白塔反攻龙巢就先要骚动。就算势力最庞大的邪龙家族无条件支持他们的族长，其他相对不那么激进的家族们也不会听话。而且对方精准打击觉醒者，自己要怎么向手下的部队交代，冰之巫女也头痛之极。

恐怕是会转化成旷日持久的长期战争了。虽然摩擦不断，但在过去的五十年中，龙巢一直以瓦解渗透为指导，很少发动大规模正面攻击，白塔则坚守防线，投入了大量资源在优化基因技术上。苔原流亡者的渐渐崛起给白塔带来了更大的威胁，虽然尼德霍格一直在计划着战争，但绝大多数高层都倾向于等苔原流亡者对白塔造成致命伤害后再去收割战果，谁也没有料到邪龙一意孤行，只用了三天时间就执意发动战争。

联想到邪龙在战前接到的白塔内部绝密情报，伊塞勒心中越发不安起来。思前想后了半个晚上，冰之巫女终于决定无论如何都要弄清楚到底是什么让尼德霍格如此偏执。

出乎她所料，盗取绝密情报的过程顺利得令人难以相信，尼德霍格甚至没有给它二次加密，就那样让它保存在资料库里。那是一份来自白塔深层基因实验室的研究报告，伊塞勒快速地跳过了大部分，直接翻到了结论。

冰之巫女的眼睛惊骇地睁大了，尼德霍格果然并不是脑子出了问题，而是这份报告明确地列出了几项足以震惊世界的结论。

那么白塔的大爆炸也可以解释了，不是每一个研究人员都可以毫无心理压力地应用这种技术。虽然白塔的上层八成把爆炸算在了龙巢头上，但伊塞勒确信如果龙巢有炸毁半个白塔的能力，也不至于拖这么久。甚至这份报告的来源都未必是龙巢的人。伊塞勒的手又开始微微发抖，如果这种技术真的被白塔投入实战，那么这一刻，这一天，确实就是龙巢还有机会和可能性对发动战争的最后时刻。

同一时间，白塔。

“塔体检查结果出来了，请您过目。”泽菲兰递过一份报告，托尔丹看都没看开始的几页，直接翻到了其中标着哈罗妮计划的那一页，仔细阅读起来。

他是学者出身，艰深的研究报告在老者眼里清晰明了，缺失之处也就越发令人恼火。白塔的最高领导人冷哼了一声，自言自语道：“炸了半个塔又怎么样，哈罗妮计划也不是你一个人完成的。”

“尼德霍格倒是帮了我的忙。”托尔丹接入精神波密钥界面，获取了最高战时权限：“立刻重建冰天宫实验室，不惜一切代价。”


	23. Chapter 23

“第一军区医院战地支援组组长雷德报到！”

艾默里克打开了门，门外站着的青年行了一个标准军礼，同时扫描器尖声叫了起来。艾默里克不合时宜地想起了结合之前他亲手采了埃斯蒂尼安的血样送给联结指导，导致埃斯蒂尼安被关了禁闭的事。

“雷德，A级向导，未受污染。允许通过。”

“我原以为您的指挥室不会装扫描器。”青年无来由地忽然道，帽檐下绿眼睛仍旧谦恭地看着地面，宽宽的军帽挡住了他大部分表情。

艾默里克没有立刻回答，只是侧身让他进来，自己走回了指挥台前，转身看着青年摘下帽子端在左手上，笔挺地站在指挥台的另一边。

“扫描器还是必须的，节省很多精力不是吗？”蓝眼睛的指挥官没有露出认出来人的表情，只是平静地继续说道：“何况从昨天的战况来看，在目前已知的情况下，向导长时间张开精神网是不明智的行为。”

雷德没有搭腔，只微微收了收下巴示意听到了长官的话。

“那么我就长话短说。想必你已经知道战地支援组成立的原因，我知道这对你来说是个很大的挑战，但是为了保护我们的战斗力量，我需要你们竭尽全力。”

“我手下只有十六个向导和三十四个伴侣，无论如何竭尽全力，我们不可能保护第一军区所有的哨兵。”雷德硬邦邦地说，“何况这不是一针向导素就能解决的问题。如您所见，长时间张开精神网是不明智的行为。”

艾默里克颔首表示同意，同时轻轻点开了投影上一份文件，文件赫然显示了上一次战斗中我方对敌方觉醒者部队的精准打击。指挥官十指轻轻相碰，给了雷德十几秒阅读的时间，然后说道：“即便如此，想要在大范围内保护所有的哨兵仍旧是不可能的。这会是一场长期战争，我们不可能放任对方始终握有致命的武器，所以你们支援组的首要任务不是没日没夜地张开精神网保护我们的哨兵，而是去发掘那些有攻击能力的觉醒者，把他们培养成反制的武器。”

“攻击型向导是非常非常稀少的——”雷德的话还没说完就被艾默里克温和地打断了。

“而你恰巧是其中一个。”

雷德闭上了嘴，眼神闪烁不定，似乎是在猜测艾默里克是如何掌握了他的信息。指挥官又点了点，调出另一份报告，示意雷德打开传输器接收文件。

“这是我写的战斗报告，我认为我的哨兵和我找到了一条可以反制对方攻击型向导的途径，具体的手段和过程都写在里面了。我需要你把它发展成一项觉醒者部队的常规技术，加入向导培训的教材中。”艾默里克撑着下巴，放松了一点语气：“对了，你结合了吗？”

雷德轻微地激灵了一下，答道：“结合了，长官。”

“啊，搭档是什么样的人呢？”艾默里克兴味盎然地问道。

“是非常可靠的伙伴。”雷德扫了几眼报告，脸上露出了欲言又止的表情。

“对了，你可能要做一些相应的调整。你或许知道，我的例子比较特殊，我不太熟悉……”艾默里克看着他的表情，斟酌了一下，“向导的常规。”

雷德愣了愣，想起一年多前那次震惊整个白塔的“大海啸”事件。距离上次向导失控爆发已经过去了太久，活着的人里没有人经历过类似的事件。白塔方面又始终对此语焉不详，只发布了几条稳定觉醒者用的临时措施。那一夜觉醒了一个S级向导的事情还是埃斯蒂尼安首次以结合哨兵的身份参加训练时被顺藤摸瓜爆出来的。

“26岁的顶级向导……白塔到底还对我们隐瞒了多少事？”

“我就觉得这事有问题，你说会不会是塔里的秘密实验啊，谁听说过20岁以后还能觉醒的啊？”

“为了配埃斯蒂尼安？他是强，但是至于到这个份上吗？”

“艾默里克可是教皇的儿子，虽然看着他们关系可不怎么好——”

“你说会不会是早就觉醒了，塔里压着不给他俩结合，才搞到大爆炸的啊。”

“说这话，你不认识埃斯蒂尼安吧！他跟我上学时候一个班的，你不知道他为艾默里克吃过多少处分！压着不让结合，我看他要拆塔！”

“那也值啊，多等几年，抱一个S级向导回家，怎么想都赚啊！”

“要我我可受不了，一等十几年，憋都憋疯了，唉，你们不记得当年那个传言——”

“埃斯蒂尼安差点被强行结合那个？”

“是哦，听说是龙骑团上任团长强行给压下——卧槽，背后说人就来人，散了散了！”

一群人一哄而散，雷德站在原地，点开了那条小报新闻。

“雷德？”艾默里克的声音响起，打断了雷德的回忆，他脚跟靠拢行了一个礼，答道：“是，长官，没有其他事我先回去了。”

艾默里克放松地靠在椅子背上：“很高兴你找到了合适的结合对象，这年头这种幸运并不是每个人都有的。要珍惜。”

狡黠的蓝眼睛冲他眨了眨，雷德咬了咬牙，简短地点头示意后转身推门，还没等他碰到门就开了，埃斯蒂尼安走了进来。

哨兵的眼神在两个向导之间来回看了一遍，举手在帽檐边上碰了碰，算是行了个平级的礼，然后就迈开腿走向艾默里克，把一把新型的锁定枪放在桌面上。

雷德愣在原地，他上次见到埃斯蒂尼安还是十年前，彼时还是少年的小哨兵眉目锋利如刀，独来独往的同时偏偏又时常藏不住出众的能力，在未结合的向导中很有名气。整整一个军区的年轻向导都在打赌谁能摘下这朵高岭之花，哨兵们则常常半是佩服半是嫉妒地提醒身边的向导们：

“肯定会指派给他最顶级的啦，听说第二第三军区都有A级向导觉醒，我看你们就别想了！”

“艹，肥水还不流外人田，让别的军区的人得手，那就亏大了！”

“他也快十七了吧？没有多久好犹豫了哦。”

“看你那副样子，好像今晚就想去爬人家床似的！”

“我倒是想嘞，上一个去约他的被打得多惨你们都忘了吗？”

如今结合了的哨兵精神力上都打着他向导的烙印，雷德仓皇地收起不自觉扩张开的精神网，他还不至于蠢到在有S级在场的情况下碰触别人的哨兵。显然艾默里克也觉察到他张开了精神网，指挥官却没有什么动作，只是径自跟哨兵讨论起了新型锁定枪的配备问题。

埃斯蒂尼安的精神壁垒是高逾万丈的铜墙铁壁。

这短短几秒的窥探足以让高阶向导意识到，哨兵已经不再是十年前那个被他突破了精神壁垒，险些就强行结合的少年了。

雷德离开后埃斯蒂尼安一屁股坐上了指挥官的桌子，一边敏捷地拆卸锁定枪给艾默里克看，一边问道：“他怎么来了。”

“他现在是战地支援组的组长，我把咱们俩的报告给了他，让他去培养攻击型向导。”

埃斯蒂尼安“唔”了一声，手指弹了弹锁定枪的能量匣，说道：“缩小了三分之一的空间，但是搭配新型能量块，总载量上升了7%，唯一的问题就是成本高。”

“成本上升可以控制在5%的话，可以考虑全军推广。你没有不高兴哦？”艾默里克摸过被埃斯蒂尼安大卸八块的锁定枪，开始慢条斯理地组装起来。

“还是有点的。有点想吐酸水犯恶心的感觉。”埃斯蒂尼安弹开设计图指给艾默里克看，“自重减轻了11%，后坐力减少了14%，算不上划时代的新武器，叫个新系列编号倒还绰绰有余。”

“我就不剥夺设计师的这点乐趣了，随他们去取名字好了。”艾默里克“咔”一声卡入一块弹仓零件，“吐酸水犯恶心在古典时代据说是怀孕的征兆哦？”

“你怎么什么乱七八糟没用的东西都知道。你整个辐射基因学不就是为了消灭怀孕生产这种落后的未进化功能才存在的吗？”埃斯蒂尼安怀疑地看他，“你叫设计师取名字，他们搞不好叫它蜂蜜松饼一号，不是我说，你们搞研究的脑子或多或少都有点不对劲。”

“蜂蜜松饼不好吗？我很喜欢啊。比SDG-H125之类的好记多了。”艾默里克摸了半天，才从埃斯蒂尼安指缝里找到一个针尖大的零件，小心翼翼地搭载上去以后又说道：“你对研究人员和辐射基因学都有误解。”

装完了枪，艾默里克示意埃斯蒂尼安躲开点，自己把锁定枪扛在肩上，哨兵伸过一条胳膊来单手从他肩头拎走了枪，瞄准了艾默里克的糖浆罐子眼疾手快就是一枪。糖浆罐子对神经电流毫无反应，无辜而忠诚地端坐在指挥官大人的陈列架上。

指挥官没脾气：“后坐力不是减少了嘛，让我开一枪也不会怎么样。”

“那也能让你多一块淤青。”

“要疏导吗？”艾默里克忽然道。

“要。”哨兵放下枪扣上保险，弯腰与向导额头相抵，皮肤相触的瞬间那种粘腻的恶心感就被强大而温柔的清风吹散，艾默里克轻声说：“埃斯蒂尼安，你不是仅仅因为碰到了一个以前觊觎过你的人就有这么大反应吧。”

“我还不至于那么没用。”埃斯蒂尼安俯得低了一些，脸颊轻轻与向导相磨蹭：“去取锁定枪的时候，我偶然看到了一点白塔深处那个实验室的文件。”

“那东西绝不简单，我只扫到了一眼。”哨兵的精神图景中闪现出了一些蓝色的水晶碎片，他自己却没有察觉，继续说道：“我有预感，那份报告值得用非常手段搞到手。”

“如果需要非常手段，那也是我的非常手段。”艾默里克温和地说，“听到了吗？”

哨兵鸽灰色的眼睛眨了眨，一口咬住了指挥官大人的耳尖。


End file.
